More than Words
by Arwennicole
Summary: After a tragedy, Ashley's life is turned upside down and she refuses to talk. But she finds that a connection with people can go beyond words.
1. Chapter 1

More than Words

By

Nicole

Summary: After a tragedy, Ashley's life is turned upside down and she refuses to talk. But she finds that a connection with people can go beyond words.

More than Words

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Running, that's all she could think about was running. She let out a shriek as she just barely made it to the other side of the street during a crosswalk, cars blowing their horns as they barely missed her. She stopped and rested her hands on her knees a she was attempting to catch her breath again.

Looking at her watch, she made a face when she saw that she was still running late. She could see the Youth Center the next block over. Gathering her strength, fourteen-year-old Ashley Hammond ran down the block.

Reaching the Youth Center, she was relieved to see that the competition hadn't started yet. She rushed down the stairs, trying to make it to the other side where her friends were waiting for her when a leg nearly collided with her head. She immediately ducked out of the way, but she had lost her balance and fell on the floor with a yelp. "Whoa! Sorry, I didn't see you," a voice told her. Looking up, she stared up at a guy around her foster sister's age with shoulder-length wavy dark brown almost black hair and equally dark eyes. He held out his hand to her. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded, grasping his forearm and he pulled her up. "You're not hurt are you?" he asked. Ashley shook her head.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she signed to him.

He shook his head. "The point in martial arts is being aware of our surroundings, obviously I forgot," he answered. Ashley smiled a little. "My name is Tommy," he stated, "You are?"

"Ashley," she signed back.

"Ashley, are you looking for someone?" he asked.

She nodded, pointing to the group of teenagers on the other side. "You're Jason's opponent?" she signed.

"Looks like it," he replied.

Ashley gave him a slight nod. "Good luck, both of you," she signed before walking away.

"See ya," he answered.

Kimberly Hart raised her brow as Ashley walked over to her. "Well, that was a near disaster," she quipped. Ashley flushed.

"I got caught up at dance class," she signed.

"It's okay, you're here now," Kimberly replied, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

Kimberly embraced the younger girl, making Ashley smile and hug her back. "How was dance class?" she asked.

"Good," Ashley signed.

Kimberly kissed the top of her head. "You've got this, Jason," they heard Trini say.

"I hope so," Jason replied.

Ashley walked over, embracing Jason around the waist. "Hey, glad you could make it," Jason told the younger girl. Ashley pulled back.

"There was no way I was going to miss this," She signed to him.

Jason hugged her again and Ashley hugged him a little tighter. "Alright, go for it," Zack told his friend. Jason let out a deep breath, going out onto the mats. Ashley stood next to Kimberly, watching the match. Ever since Ashley was eight-years-old, she had been living in the Hart household. Ashley easily became the little sister Kimberly never had. Ashley bit her lower lip, leaning against Kimberly as they watched the competition.

The competition ended in a draw for both competitors, Ashley couldn't help but notice her foster sister staring dreamily at Tommy. "Someone has a crush," Ashley signed teasingly at her. Kimberly playfully nudged her.

"We'll see him at school tomorrow maybe?" Trini suggested.

Kimberly nodded before the girls walked away to the juice bar.

That night, the girls arrived home and Mrs. Hart looked up. "How was it today?" she asked.

"It was a draw," Kimberly replied.

"But Kimberly saw a cute boy," Ashley signed.

Kimberly gave her a small glare and Ashley just smiled innocently. "Oh is that so?" Mrs. Hart asked, smiling at her daughter.

"It's nothing, mom," Kimberly insisted.

Mrs. Hart just smirked. "Well, dinner will be ready shortly," she informed them. Ashley went to put her backpack upstairs when she walked by a picture on the mantelpiece. It was of Mrs. Hart when she was a teenager, but she had two guys and a girl standing next to her.

The first of the guys was Ashley's father, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing an Angel Grove High football uniform. His arm was around the other girl's waist, she had shoulder-length blond hair and hazel eyes. She had on a pair of black boots, blue jeans, a purple long shirt, and she had a single red carnation tucked behind her ear.

Mrs. Hart saw Ashley staring and walked over to her. "Your dad was quite the guy in high school," she commented. Ashley smiled a little, glancing at her foster mother. "He always had eyes for Sandra Scott too," she added.

"Dad never mentioned her," She signed.

Mrs. Hart shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of a sad story really, our senior year she just…disappeared," she replied. Ashley frowned, picking up the picture. "She and your dad broke up a week before graduation and then…none of us heard from her ever again," she added. Ashley bit her lower lip. "Your father loved you very much," Mrs. Hart added.

"I know," Ashley signed, "And I miss him."

"I know," Mrs. Hart answered, hugging the girl.

Ashley smiled sadly before she went upstairs and Mrs. Hart set the picture up on the mantelpiece again.

At school the next day, Ashley and Kimberly walked in together when they saw Jason waiting for them. "Hey," he greeted. Ashley waved at him smiling. "Ready for another awesome day at Angel Grove High?" he quipped as they walked down the hall.

"Sure, I have a test in biology today," she signed.

"Which she is going to ace!" Kimberly replied, wrapping her arm around Ashley's shoulders.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "You have way too much faith in my abilities," she signed.

"We studied for days on that test, you better ace it," Kimberly replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Ashley signed with a half-smirk.

Jason just grinned. "Alright, I will see you guys later," he told them.

"See ya!" Kimberly answered as Ashley waved.

The girls walked over to their lockers and once again, Bulk and Skull were there waiting for Kimberly. Kimberly rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her locker. "Hey, babe," Skull greeted her as he leaned against the locker next to hers, "Do you need a big, strong man to help carry your books for you?" He flexed his non-existent bicep, making Ashley roll her eyes.

"Dream on, Skull," she replied.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other. "I think it's time to teach her a lesson," Bulk commented. Ashley shook her head slowly as she leaned against another locker, waiting for her sister to get her books.

"Hey," a voice called out, making them all look up.

They saw the new kid from the competition there. "Didn't you hear the lady?" he demanded Bulk and Skull, "She said 'no'." The two bullies looked at each other.

"I think we should teach the new kid a lesson," Bulk commented.

Ashley watched with a smirk as Tommy did a bunch of martial arts moves to the two bullies, forcing them to run away terrified. Kimberly was giggling hysterically as the two bullies ran away terrified. "Thanks, that was great," Kimberly told him.

"No problem, see ya," he answered as he went to walk away.

Ashley picked her backpack up off the floor. "Hey!" Kimberly called out to him. Tommy stopped and turned around to look at her. "Um…I'm Kimberly…you're new around here aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Tommy," he replied, holding out his hand.

"Hi," Kimberly said smiling, shaking his hand.

Ashley just smiled as she left for her first class.

After school that day, Ashley was sitting at the table she normally sat at while Kimberly kept glancing over her shoulder. Ashley rolled her eyes, putting her book down. "What are you waiting for?" she signed. Kimberly let out a sigh.

"Sorry…I just…I thought Tommy would come," she replied, "I invited him to meet us here."

Ashley frowned to see the disappointment on her face. "Maybe he was caught up," Ashley signed. Kimberly frowned, but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe," she replied with a sigh.

Ashley patted her hand with a smile and Kimberly smiled back, holding her hand.


	2. Fear

Chapter 2: Fear

Ashley was sitting in Billy's car with Kimberly and Billy, going over some more notes for her class just in case the teacher decided on a pop quiz, since this teacher was prone to do. Kimberly glanced at Ashley. "How is she?" Billy asked.

"She's the same, no change, mom said she'll talk when she's ready," Kimberly replied.

"Sometimes when a person goes through a catastrophic traumatic event in their lives, their brains only way to protect the person from experiencing it again is they cut off basic human capabilities. Sometimes it's another form of Obsessive Compulsion Disorder or they can turn to something harder. It looks like Ashley's way to dealing with what happened to her is just not speaking at all," Billy explained.

Kimberly blinked her eyes slowly at her friend's long rant about her sister's condition. Billy saw that he lost her. "I agree that Ashley will talk when she's ready to talk," he finished.

"Thanks," she answered, giving him a smile.

They arrived at school and Ashley got out of the car. They walked inside the school and they spotted Tommy at his locker. "I'll see you later," Ashley signed to her.

"Sounds good," Kimberly answered as Ashley went to walk away.

Ashley reached her locker, grabbing her books out when she heard fighting in the next hall. She frowned and went to investigate. "Newsflash, Kimberly, you're not the center of everyone's universe," she heard Tommy say.

"Well excuse me for living!" Kimberly snapped before walking away.

Ashley grabbed Kimberly's arm. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I have no idea, he's just being a jerk," Kimberly answered before storming away.

Ashley frowned, looking over at Tommy to see him glaring in her direction. His stare sent a chill down her back. "What are you looking at?" he demanded. Ashley took a couple of steps back before she hurried away. She was racing to her class so fast she ran right into Jason.

"Whoa, easy!" Jason commented.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," she signed as she went to gather her books.

Jason helped her gather her stuff. "Hey, what's going on, you okay?" he asked, noticing how panicked she was. She nodded.

"The new kid is acting really weird," Ashley signed.

"How so?" He asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Kind of…I don't know," she signed.

"Maybe he's just having an off day," he replied.

Ashley nodded as Jason moved his arm around her shoulders, leading her to her next class. "Hey, do you mind picking me up after school today?" she signed to him.

"Sure, isn't Billy normally driving you and Kimberly home?" he asked.

"She had something come up," she signed.

"Okay, no problem," Jason assured her.

Ashley sighed in relief and went into her class. Jason waved before heading to his class.

Later that day, Ashley was walking down the hall to meet up with Jason at the library. "Hey, Tommy, listen, something came up and I can't make it to practice. I hope you understand," she heard Jason say.

"Yeah, sure, I understand," Tommy replied.

"Cool, have you seen Ashley?" Jason asked.

Ashley turned the corner to see Tommy shaking his head. "I haven't seen her all day," he replied.

"Well if you see her can you have her meet me out front of the school?" Jason asked.

"Sure thing," Tommy replied.

Jason went to walk away when Ashley saw Tommy hold out his hand and suddenly a beam of light struck Jason in the back and then he disappeared. Ashley let out a gasp and her backpack fell to the floor. Tommy looked over when he heard her gasp and the younger girl was frozen in her place as she stared at him. Tommy walked down the first two steps and Ashley ran down the hall, leaving her books behind. He just smirked, his eyes flashing green as the girl ran away.

Ashley ran all the way to the one place that was her safe haven, the dance studio. It was empty, but she didn't care she was able to open a window and climbed inside. She closed the window behind her and found one of the dance school closets, hiding in it. She sat in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest with tears in her eyes.

Later on, Kimberly let out a breath as she rubbed the back of her neck, Jason was gone and Zordon was trapped in another dimension. She was sitting at the Juice Bar when Ernie walked up. "Hey, Kimberly," he called to her. She looked up.

"Hey, Ernie," she answered.

"Your mom's on the phone, she's looking for you," Ernie informed her, holding up the phone.

Kimberly smiled a little, taking the phone. "Hey, mom," Kimberly answered.

"Kimberly, is Ashley with you?" Mrs. Hart asked.

"No, she was supposed to get a ride from Jason after school," Kimberly replied.

"Well she's not here," Mrs. Hart informed her.

Kimberly's stomach twisted. "I'll find her, mom," she assured her mother before hanging up, "Ernie, have you seen Ashley?"

"Not today," Ernie replied.

Letting out a breath, she couldn't even begin to think of where Ashley could have gone. She slid off the stool and left the Youth Center.

Running back to the school, Kimberly pulled open the doors and rushed inside, hoping that she would find her sister. "Ashley!" she called out. She looked through the halls. "Ashley?" she called out again, looking for any sign of the girl. Racing around the corner, she stopped when she saw Ashley's red backpack with yellow stars laying on the floor with all of her books scattered everywhere.

"Kimberly," Billy called for her, making her look up.

Trini, Zach, and Billy rushed up to her. "Did you find out anything?" Zach asked.

"No, I can't even find Ashley now," Kimberly replied, "And this is her backpack."

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Trini reassured her.

Trini gripped her shoulder reassuringly. "Let's split up, Kim, where else would she be?" Zack asked.

"She could either be in the library, the Youth Center, the cemetery, or the dance studio," Kimberly rambled off.

"She wasn't at the Youth Center, I'll check the library, Billy and you head over to the cemetery, Trini and I will go to the dance studio," Zack replied.

Kimberly nodded and they ran in their separate directions to search for Ashley.

Arriving at the cemetery, Kimberly and Billy looked around. "Do you think she'd come over here by herself?" Billy asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kimberly replied, "This is one of her safe zones."

Kimberly let out a breath as she looked over at the usual trees she would find Ashley sitting in. "Is your mom still working with her to try to rehabilitate her to be able to communicate again?" Billy asked.

"All the time, but mom doesn't push her," Kimberly replied, "If she pushes her, it sends her further back into her shell."

Billy nodded in understanding. "What she went through, no kid should have to go through. Just…the incident in itself…" Kimberly trailed off.

"She's resilient. I'm sure she will find the ability to communicate one day again. Since we all know Ashley very well, she will surprise us with it," he replied.

The Pink Ranger couldn't help but smile at her friend, knowing he was absolutely right. They walked over to a headstone and Kimberly bent down, brushing the leaves and the dirt off it and it read:

 _Samuel Ray Hammond_

 _Born August 3rd, 1958-August 3rd, 1987_

 _Loving Son, Father, and Friend_

Kimberly let out a heavy sigh and Billy stood beside her with his hand on her shoulder. "I just hope Ashley's okay," she said softly.

Ashley had moved herself further back in the closet when she heard the doors to the dance studio open. She heard more doors open and close, she closed her eyes tight hoping that Tommy wouldn't find her. She heard the door to the dance studio she was in open up and heard two pairs of footsteps enter the room. Her heart was racing in her chest; her stomach was twisting so much she thought she would be sick. She heard the footsteps get closer to the door and Ashley tried to push herself further against the wall.

The door opened and Ashley let out a scream of pure fear and terror. "Ashley, it's us," a familiar voice assured her. Ashley opened her eyes and saw Trini was crouched in front of her. The fourteen-year-old let out a sob, hugging Trini around the neck.

"Are you hurt?" Zack asked as Trini helped her up.

Ashley shook her head and they could see that the girl was shaking. Zack rubbed her back and Trini led the girl out of the studio.

They were back at the front of the Youth Center, Kimberly ran over to the girl. "Ashley, oh my gosh," she said relieved, embracing the younger girl.

"Something scared her, she was hiding in the dance studio," Zack informed her.

"What happened? Why were you hiding in there?" Kimberly pulled back, holding onto the girl's hands.

Ashley was shaking and she was looking from right to left, searching for Tommy lurking around the corner. She shook her head, hugging Kimberly tightly. Kimberly hugged her back and looked at her friends, worriedly. She had no idea what happened to her and Ashely wasn't talking, which worried her even more.


	3. Trust

Chapter 3: Trust

The next day, Ashley was sitting in the corner of her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Ashley, you have to go to school," Kimberly insisted gently. Ashley shook her head slowly. "Ashley, come on," Kimberly persisted, pulling on her hand. Knowing that Kimberly wasn't going to leave her alone, she rolled out of bed and went to get ready for the day.

Kimberly couldn't help but worry, Ashley barely signed after she was found and she was only giving head motions if that. She had no idea what happened, but she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her that day.

Ashley was ready for school, she had a clip in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. "Good morning, Ashley," Mrs. Hart greeted her, kissing her cheek. Ashley gave her a small smile before leaving the house. Mrs. Hart looked at Kimberly quizzically. "Kimberly, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know…she's just been really quiet lately," Kimberly replied, "I'm sure she's okay."

Mrs. Hart nodded before watching her daughter leave.

The girls arrived at school and Jason was outside waiting. Ashley's eyes were wide, she immediately ran over and hugged him tightly around the waist. The impact from her hug almost made him fall backwards, but he caught his balance, hugging her back. He was okay, Jason was alive and he was okay. She pulled back and looked relieved. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. Ashley nodded. Jason looked at Kimberly who just shook her head slowly, crossing her arms over her chest as Jason hugged Ashley a little tighter.

During school, Kimberly's mind was everywhere, after finding out that Tommy was the Evil Green Ranger attacking them, she had been thinking of what to say to him. Then there was the problem of the fact that Ashley wasn't even speaking with her hands anymore, something happened that frightened her to where the little progress they had made with her had backtracked. She let out a deep breath when a note was tossed on her desk. She opened the note and saw it was from Trini. "We need to talk," it read.

After class, Kimberly met up with her friends, holding her books to her chest. "What are we going to do about Tommy?" Jason asked, leaning against the lockers.

"Maybe I can find him and talk to him?" she suggested.

"Do you think it's a good idea to do that alone?" Trini asked.

"At this point, what scares me is the fact my sister isn't even using sign language to talk to me anymore. There's nothing he can do to scare me," Kimberly replied.

"Do you think she saw something?" Zack asked.

Kimberly bit her lower lip. "I hope not," she admitted.

After school, Kimberly went over to the Youth Center and found Tommy. "Tommy," she called to him as she walked up to him. Tommy continued to lift weights, giving Kimberly a side glare. She made sure no one was looking as she leaned in close. "I know you're the Green Ranger," she said softly. She jumped when he slammed the weights down and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Well then, Pink Ranger, then you will know that your protection over this planet will soon come to an end," he answered.

Kimberly frowned as he got up. "Let us help you," she insisted, "We can defeat Rita's power over you." Tommy swung around, getting up close to her.

"Rita is my Empress, I don't need your help," he answered.

Kimberly went after him. "Tommy, this isn't you," she insisted, grabbing onto his arm. Tommy swung around, ripping his arm away from her hands.

"And you know that how? By knowing me for two days? Or do you have the naïve notion that everyone's good?" he asked.

Kimberly was silent. "Why don't you go worry about your mute baby sister instead of me?" he suggested and his eyes flashed green. Kimberly's blood ran ice cold in her veins as he gave her a smirk.

"Did you do something to her?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" he answered as he walked away, grabbing his bag.

Worry that's all she could think about as she rushed out of the Youth Center to find Ashley.

Ashley was sitting silently on a swing on the playground, watching forlornly as a little girl was on one of the animal bouncers. "Cara," a voice called out. The little girl giggled excitedly as she got off the animal.

"Daddy!" she shrieked excitedly, her arms wide open.

Ashley watched the little girl run into her father's arms and kicked off the sand, swinging back and forth. "Ashley," Kimberly called out, making her look up. Kimberly walked over and crouched in front of her. "Hey, if I ask you something, can you be honest with the answers?" she asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly. "Did you see something that scared you yesterday?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley kept her eyes on the ground and she started to swing slowly back and forth again. Kimberly grasped the chains to the swing, stopping her. "Ashley," she said gently. Ashley held up her hands and they shook a little.

"You won't believe me," she finally signed.

"And why wouldn't I believe you?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley lowered her hands and bit her lower lip as she forced herself to reply. "It is too crazy to explain," Ashley signed.

"If it scared you, then you should tell me so I can help," Kimberly replied.

Ashley closed her eyes and tears welled up in her eyes. "Jason disappeared in a green light," she signed. Kimberly's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Then Tommy looked at me…he looked so…I don't know how to describe him," Ashley signed. Kimberly rubbed her arm gently. "I thought he was going to hurt me," she signed sadly. Kimberly embraced her and Ashley hugged her tightly and a tear slid down her cheek.

Kimberly had to go help the others fight Tommy again and it was nothing but a relief when they were able to save him from Rita's spell. Tommy joined their team as their Green Dragonzord Ranger.

Tommy stood at the park, watching as Ashley was sitting on the swings again. "That's her safe haven," Kimberly commented, making him look up.

"Of all the places in the world this is her haven?" he asked.

"She comes here because it brings a smile on her face, even if it's just a second," Kimberly replied.

Tommy let out a deep breath. "I was cruel to her," he commented. Kimberly rubbed his shoulder.

"Talk to her," she insisted gently, "Show her that you're not the cruel person she saw."

She gave him a reassuring smile and Tommy nodded, walking down the hill towards the younger girl.

Ashley was swinging on her swing, looking up she saw Tommy approach and her eyes went wide. "Wait, Ashley," he called to her as she went to get off the swing. She stopped and looked at him. "Look, I know what you saw was probably terrifying…probably the scariest thing you had ever seen," he commented. Ashley bit her lower lip.

"Not the scariest, but it was up there," she signed.

Tommy sighed and crouched in front of the girl. "I am not a monster, I made a mistake, and I hope you can forgive me for that mistake," he added. He reached into his back pocket and he held up a yellow rose. "Kimberly said you liked yellow roses," he commented, "Think of it as a peace offering." Ashley stared at the rose. "I'm so sorry," he added, "I am so sorry for what I did and how I scared you. I could never hurt you."

Ashley didn't make a move and for a second, Tommy thought that maybe his apology wasn't enough. Then, she reached out and took the rose. Slowly, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. Tommy hugged her back, standing up as she held him tighter.

Kimberly was relieved and she smiled a little, this was the start to something great.


	4. Friends

Chapter 4: Friends 

A month later, Ashley arrived home from school with Kimberly. "Ashley, you have some mail, sweetheart," Mary Hart called out. Ashley frowned and went into the kitchen where mail sat on the counter. She saw that it was a letter from her mother. Kimberly watched as Ashley ripped up the letter into the smallest pieces she could get.

Tears were showing in her eyes as she started stomping on the pieces and then left the kitchen. Mary frowned and let out a sad sigh as she swept up the mess. "Mom, are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"It looks like she had another letter from her mother," Mary replied sadly.

Kimberly frowned and looked up towards where Ashley ran. "She'll be down later," Mary reminded her.

"I know," Kimberly replied.

That night, Ashley was laying in her bed when Kimberly walked into her room. "You could've at least cleaned up the mess on the floor," Kimberly commented.

"I was seeing red," Ashley signed.

Ashley just stared at the picture of her and her dad on the night stand. "I know you miss him," Kimberly stated.

"Every day," Ashley signed.

Kimberly just gave her a sad smile, petting her arm as she walked over to her bed. "Kimberly," Ashley signed as her sister climbed into bed.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied.

Ashley thought about her question. "Do you ever think that there's more to life than just this planet?" she signed. Kimberly sat up on her arm.

"What do you mean like other lifeforms?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley shrugged. "Sort of, like there's a bigger adventure than just what Earth has to offer. I have a lot of dreams about the stars," Ashley signed.

"Are you meaning like the Power Rangers are around?" Kimberly suggested.

"It's a thought, they have these amazing out of this world technology. Daddy would've loved it," Ashley signed.

Kimberly laughed a little. "Your dad would've been out there with his camera while everyone else was running and hiding," she replied.

"I have taken on those gray putty things, they aren't that scary," Ashley signed.

Kimberly just smiled at her younger sister. "You are quite the fighter, Ash," she commented. Ashley gave her a smile and the two girls went to sleep.

The next day, Ashley and Kimberly were walking together through the park. "I had a crazy dream last night," Ashley signed.

"Yeah? What did you dream about?" Kimberly answered.

"Stars, all I saw were stars. Space, and I felt like I was flying," she signed back.

Ashley just smiled. "I was a Power Ranger," she signed, making Kimberly smile. The Pink Ranger wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders and Ashley leaned into her. "Doubt it's possible though, you can't have a Ranger who doesn't speak," Ashley signed.

"Anything is possible," Kimberly assured her.

Ashley wrapped her arm around her sister's waist with a smile.

Later, they were at the Youth Center. Kimberly sat at the Juice Bar with the others while Jason and Tommy were teaching Ashley some self-defense. "Her ability to pick up self-defense is exceptional for a novice," Billy commented. Kimberly stopped drinking her smoothie and looked at Trini.

"Ashley's learning self-defense faster than usual beginners," Trini told her.

Kimberly smiled as she watched her sister's class. "She watched Jason for so long, it's not really surprising that she picked it up," she replied.

Ashley held her arm up as Tommy moved her to be in the right position. "Hey, keep your thumb on the outside, if you tuck your thumb into your fist you'll break it on impact," he informed her. Ashley nodded in understanding, and smiled as both of her friends continued to each her.

Later that day, Ashley was helping Kimberly with her model float for the World Peace Parade when Tommy and Kimberly walked back in with more supplies. Ernie had informed them that he was going to leave for a little while, but they were free to use the Youth Center to make her model. "Hey, you did a great job," Tommy told Ashley.

"Thank you," Ashley signed, smiling brightly.

"The model looks great, Kimberly," Tommy told her as Kimberly started getting her supplies together.

"Thanks," Kimberly replied.

Ashley smiled as she picked up one of the yellow tulip and sniffed it. "I figured you would like those," Kimberly told her sister, smiling. Ashley leaned into her before placing the flower with another arrangement.

"I thought you liked roses?" Tommy asked.

"Yellow roses signify friendship, one of my favorite flowers are tulips," Ashley signed, "My dad would come home every Friday with a fresh tulip from the flower shop that was by his work."

Kimberly gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and Ashley went back to working on the float. "You want to know the best part?" Kimberly asked Tommy.

"What's that?" he asked.

"They're going to recycle all the flowers this year," she replied happily.

Tommy looked at her quizzically. "How do they do that?" he asked.

"Oh it's simple, they'll collect all the flowers and turn them into potpourri," Kimberly replied.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined when putties showed up. Ashley immediately was in the guarding stance next to Kimberly. Ashley ducked as a punch was aimed at her head and easily jumped back to her feet before she did a back flip away from a putty aiming to kick her in the stomach. She kicked a putty in the chest, watching it fall to the ground before she was grabbed from behind. She let out a scream, struggling to get the leverage she needed. The putty suddenly released her and Tommy had his arm around her waist to keep her from falling over.

The putties disappeared and Ashley couldn't help but feel relieved until she heard sniffling. Looking over, she saw Kimberly sitting on the floor looking at her demolished model crying. Running to her sister's side, she hugged her gently. "My model is completely destroyed," she said crying softly.

"Maybe we can help you build another one?" Trini suggested.

"Rita will wreck those too," Kimberly replied.

Ashley frowned as Kimberly stood up and ran away crying. She picked up the tulip that was broken in half, biting her lower lip.

They cleaned up the mess and Kimberly sat at the Juice Bar completely heartbroken. She watched as Tommy walked up to Kimberly in the attempt to comfort her and she just gave him a reassuring smile. Ashley smiled a little as she twiddled her thumbs a little. "Listen, I have something I have to take care of but I'll catch you later," Tommy told Kimberly. She gave him a small nod and a smile before Tommy left. Ashley looked at the others before she waved and chased after him.

Tommy walked over to his truck, tossing the trash bag when Ashley ran up to him. "Where are you going?" she signed.

"I was going to surprise Kimberly, fix her model and give it to the committee so they can build the float," he replied.

Ashley beamed brightly. "That's brilliant, let me help!" she insisted.

"Get in," he replied.

Ashley ran around the truck and jumped into the passenger's side.

They arrived at Tommy's house, she got out of the truck first and looked with wide eyes. The house was big and beautiful; it was almost something out of a storybook. There was even a fence out in the front yard. Tommy grabbed the trash bag out of the truck and looked at Ashley. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded before he opened the gate and they went inside the house.

Tommy looked around. "Mom, I'm home," he called out. Ashley watched a woman exited the kitchen and she smiled.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"A project, mom, this is Ashley Hammond," Tommy replied.

Mrs. Oliver smiled at Ashley. "Hello, Ashley, Tommy has told me all about you and your sister, Kimberly," she commented.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Oliver," Ashley signed.

"It is very lovely to meet you," Mrs. Oliver replied.

Ashley looked at Tommy. "Hey, mom, we're going to be working in the garage," he informed her.

"Please don't forget to pick up the mess when you're done? Your father wants to be able to get his car into the garage tonight," Mrs. Oliver answered.

"Sure thing," he agreed before they walked away.

They were working on the model and Tommy smiled at Ashley. "How's your side coming?" he asked.

"It's going," she replied.

Tommy gave her a slight nod and grabbed his paintbrush. Ashley used her paintbrush to tap the table and he looked at her. "You haven't asked to why I don't speak," she signed. Tommy gave her a gentle smile.

"I figured you will tell me when you're ready," he replied.

Ashley painted the tiger and let out a deep breath, tapping her brush again. "I haven't seen my mom in six years, she is the reason why I don't speak," she signed. Tommy frowned, putting his paintbrush back, looking at her. "Oh my dad's birthday, my parents were fighting because my dad wanted a divorce and he wanted to move me back to Angel Grove. He hated San Francisco," she signed. Tommy was silent, letting her continue with what she felt she should tell him, not wanting to pressure her into anything.

Ashley swallowed as the tears showed. "My parents were fighting because my dad had my mom sign a prenuptial agreement so she wasn't entitled to any of his current salary he would be getting at his new job and because she had shown signs of neglecting me, my dad was to get full custody of me. I just remember that I didn't want them to fight because it was my dad's birthday and I had saved my allowance to get him something for his new job at NASADA. My dad went to get the present from me when I heard what sounded like a firecracker went off…but then…I remember something sprayed on me and I thought it was water, but water wasn't red," she trailed off. Tommy saw the tears in her eyes and Ashley chewed her bottom lip. "He was on the floor, I remember looking at my mother and she just had this crazed, victorious smirk on her face. I saw her pull out the gun even before the shot went off, but I didn't register what it was onto daddy was on the floor. I didn't warn him," she signed, "It was my fault."

Tommy shook his head as he sat beside her. "Ashley, it wasn't," he assured her, wrapping his arm around her. She let out a shaky breath.

"How can I speak regularly if I couldn't even warn my dad that he was in danger?" she signed.

Tommy hugged the distraught girl and Ashley leaned into him as the tears fell. "I could never be a Power Ranger, I'm not strong enough,' she signed. Tommy hushed her softly, rubbing her back.

"You are," he replied, "You're stronger than you think."

Ashley let out a breath, wiping her eyes before looking at the model. "We have work to do," she signed. Tommy nodded and went back over to the model when his communicator went off. Ashley frowned, his watch made the same noise as Kimberly and the others' did.

"Hey, I'll be right back," he told her.

Ashley nodded and he ran out of the room and she went back to work on the model.

When Tommy came back, they were able to finish the model and take it over to the committee so they could build the float for the parade.

When it came time for the parade, Ashley watched as Kimberly stared in disbelief as her float was shown going down the street. "Is that my float?" she asked in disbelief.

"Surprise!" the others exclaimed.

"Tommy and Ashley put it back together for you," Trini told her friend.

Kimberly looked at them both and embraced them. "Thank you," she said happily. Ashley smiled as she released her sister and let her hug Tommy, giving her friend a small wink before looking back at the television.


	5. The Dance

Chapter 5: The Dance

It was a few weeks later when Ashley walked around school noticing the upcoming dance posters. She walked over to her locker, trying to find her books for her next class. Aaron Myles walked over to her. "Hey, Ashley," he called out, making her look up. Ashley was a bit surprised, hardly anyone in her grade level ever spoke to her. "So listen, I was wondering do you have a date to the dance?" he asked. Ashley shook her head slowly. "What would you say to going to the dance with me?" he asked.

All this while, they didn't notice that Jason had walked around the corner as Aaron had asked. "Sure, I would love to," Ashley signed.

"Come on what would you say?" he asked.

Ashley's smile faded a little, realizing what was going on. "Come on, I'm starting to feel a bit foolish when you're not answering me," he insisted.

"Hey," Jason called out, making Aaron look up, "How about walking away while you still have the ability to walk?"

Aaron walked away quickly and Jason looked at Ashley as she grabbed her books. "You okay?" he asked. Ashley nodded as she wiped a stray tear from her face, she hated it when kids still got to her about her inability to speak. Jason walked with her to her next class. "Don't you let them get to you, Pretty Girl, there'll be someone for you," he assured her as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"It doesn't really matter," Ashley signed.

"Sure it does," Jason answered, "You'll meet someone who will be happy to go out with you, show you off as the right boyfriend does for a girlfriend."

Ashley couldn't help but roll her eyes. "A guy who would ever like me would have to be out of this world," she signed.

"He will be to you," he replied.

Ashley smiled a little. "You're a good friend, Jason," she signed.

"I try to be," he replied.

"Well you succeed," she signed.

Jason smiled. "Hey, what are you doing Sunday? Kimberly and I were talking about having a movie night and inviting everyone over because Mary will be out of town," Ashley signed.

"I can't, my dad wants to hang out at the park on Sunday. This time of year is rough on him," he replied.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "How long has she been gone now?" she signed. Jason started counting in his head.

"Eighteen years now," he replied.

"I know my dad and your aunt were close at some point," she signed.

"Yeah, my dad still has no idea what happened. All of suddenly my Aunt Sandy was just…secretive," he replied.

Ashley frowned. "Then she was just…gone," he commented, "My dad's never stopped searching for her."

"Your dad is a good man," she signed.

"He does his best," he answered.

Ashley smiled and they continued walking to class.

After school that day, Ashley was walking with Kimberly. "Did Tommy ask you to the dance?" she signed.

"Not yet," Kimberly replied, "If he does anyways."

"Why wouldn't he? You two have been eyeing each other all year," Ashley signed.

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders. "I think maybe he sees me as only a friend," she answered. Ashley wrapped her arm around her sister's waist as the two of them walked together back to their house.

The next day at school, Ashley walked up and smiled as Jason was waiting for her. "Hey, Ashley," he called out. Ashley looked back at him. "Mind if I talk to you for a second?" he asked. She nodded as he started walking her to her locker. "I have been thinking, are you interested in going to the dance?" he asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Mrs. Hart wants me to go, she said it's important for girls to go to their first dance. I'm not really looking forward to it. Kind of a bummer when you're going alone," she signed.

Jason nodded his head slowly. "Well, I was wondering, how would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked. Ashley looked at him surprised. "As friends, this is your first high school dance like Mrs. Hart said, and it should be memorable," he added. Ashley gave him a sincere smile.

"I'd love to," she signed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Ashley gave him a nod. "It'll be fun," she signed.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 6:30 then," he replied.

"I'm looking forward to it," Ashley signed before she walked to her class.

A week later, Ashley was sitting in the park studying when she saw Kimberly walking down the hill towards Tommy. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Tommy had been very reclusive and sad lately. He was always looking forward to their lessons, but he was kind of keeping his distance from everyone else which made her frown.

She looked back at her notebook but then she looked up just as Tommy took Kimberly by the hand and kissing her. A bright smile spread across her face, she knew it. She knew that Kimberly and Tommy would end up together and her sister deserved this. She watched as Tommy lifted Kimberly up off the ground and she shrieked excitedly. He had asked her to the dance after all.

That Saturday, Ashley was fixing her hair, curling it when Kimberly walked in wearing a pretty pink dress and her hair was pulled up with little curls framing her face. "You look beautiful," Kimberly told her. Ashley looked at her and smiled a little. "Why don't you wear the yellow dress?" she asked. Ashley looked at the dress that was hanging up on the door that Kimberly had picked out for her.

"I don't know, you don't think the stars look funny?" Ashley signed.

"Why would it look funny? You love stars," Kimberly replied.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, taking the dress off the door and held it up against her as she looked in the mirror. "It's a beautiful dress, Ash, you should wear it," Kimberly insisted. Ashley smiled a little and swung the dress back and forth before agreeing to wear it.

Tommy and Jason had arrived to pick up their date and Mary sighed when the girls walked down the stairs. She immediately started taking pictures. "Mom," Kimberly said, rolling her eyes a little with a smile.

"This is so exciting!" Mary insisted.

Jason smiled at Ashley. "You look beautiful," he complimented her as she turned around for him.

"You really like it?" she signed.

"Yeah, yellow suits you," he replied.

Ashley smiled and Kimberly gave her sister a wink. "Okay, everyone look over here!" Mary called out. The four teenagers turned around, looking at the camera with their smiles. Mary couldn't help but smile a little as the teenagers left.

"A Scott and a Hammond all over again," she commented to herself.

She looked over at the picture of Samuel and Sandra on the mantelpiece and then went to see where could get her pictures developed at this time of day.


	6. Stunned

Chapter 6: Stunned

Kimberly and Tommy were sitting off to the side watching Ashley in her dance class. "She's great," Tommy commented.

"She's never much for ballet," Kimberly answered.

Tommy just smirked, not knowing that they were being watched. Tommy reached over, holding his girlfriend's hand and Kimberly leaned against him with a smile.

After her dance class, Kimberly and Tommy walked over to her. "Hey, you were great, Ashley," Tommy told her.

"Thank you," Ashley signed.

"How's about we take you out for dinner since mom is gone?" Kimberly suggested.

Ashley nodded her head enthusiastically, but then Kimberly's watch went off. "Shoot," she muttered, letting out a sigh. Tommy rubbed her arm.

"It's okay," he assured her.

Kimberly looked at Ashley. Ashley gave her sister a small smile before Kimberly rushed off. Tommy looked at Ashley. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded as they left the dance studio.

Walking outside, Ashley opened the door to Tommy's truck to toss her backpack into the backseat. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and she let out a scream. Tommy saw putties behind Ashley, picking her up off the ground. "ASHLEY!" he shouted, running to the other side of the truck. More putties showed up, grabbing Tommy from behind.

Ashley kicked off the truck, trying to gain leverage and pull herself up off the ground and pull them over her head. Instead, another putty grabbed her legs. Before Tommy could reach her, she disappeared in a flash of light.

Kimberly was staring at the viewing globe, Ashley was stuck behind a force field. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. "It seems that Rita has decided to take Ashley and has placed her in the cave of despair in order to gain control of her mind," Zordon informed them.

"Where are the caves?" Jason asked.

"They are high into the mountains, Goldar will be heavily guarding it's entrance with an army of putties and a monster," Zordon replied.

Kimberly rubbed her hands together nervously. "Let's go get her," she insisted. Jason nodded in agreement.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted.

"MASTADON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

In the caves, Ashley was pacing around nervously, jumping whenever she accidentally bumped into the force field. She let out a yelp, rubbing her help. She could feel a lot of sadness trying to engulf her but she shook her head slowly. She looked around for a weak spot in the force field. She bit her lower lip, taking a rock that was next to her feet she tossed it again and again. She covered her face whenever the rock bounced off the force field and she felt the rock nearly hit her in the head.

She tossed the rock up into the air, smiling when the rock went over the force field and landed on the other side. She saw the big, gold flying monkey standing outside and she could hear the Power Rangers arriving to fight him. She looked to her right at the rock wall and started to climb up it, being careful not to slip and fall into the force field.

Kimberly did a back hand spring as the monster that was shaped like a wolf swung at her with its lance. "Kimberly, go get Ashley!" Jason called out.

"Right!" she answered, running into the cave.

Ashley jumped down and saw the Pink Ranger enter the cave when the monster grabbed her from behind. The Pink Ranger spun around and kicked the monster in the chest, but the monster grasped her ankle, throwing her backwards. The Pink Ranger attempted to grab her blaster, but the blaster was kicked out of her hand and it slid across the floor.

Thinking quickly, Ashley ran over to grab the blaster while the monster grabbed the Pink Ranger, slamming her up against the wall.

Kimberly let out a grunt of pain, she felt her helmet pop when her head collided into the rock wall. "Oh no!" she gasped. The monster wrapped its fist around her throat, cutting off her airway. Suddenly, she heard a blaster fire and the monster rolled away from Kimberly shouting in pain. Kimberly looked over and she saw Ashley standing there with her blaster. Kimberly ran over to the girl when the monster stood up.

The monster stood up and opened his long jaw, black magic left his mouth and towards them. Jason jumped in their path with his sword raised and he had on Tommy's armor, protecting him. Kimberly and Ashley pushed on his back, their feet sliding across the dirt ground. "HANG ON!" Kimberly shouted.

"LET'S PUT THEM TOGETHER!" Jason called out when the monster ran out of energy.

Kimberly turned towards Ashley. "Step back!" she called to the girl. Ashley nodded, running behind the nearest rock wall as the other Power Rangers entered the cave.

"POWER AXE!"

"POWER BOW!"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER SWORD!"

Ashley watched in amazement as their weapons came together creating an even bigger weapon. They fired an energy beam into the monster and it exploded with a howl. Ashley covered her eyes, but when she lowered her arms, her eyes went wide when she saw the Pink Ranger's helmet laying on the ground. "Oh, no!" Kimberly gasped as she bent down to pick the helmet up.

Kimberly looked up and hers and Ashley's eyes locked. Ashley stared at her in disbelief as she stepped out from behind the rock wall. "Oh great…" Kimberly muttered.

"It was you all along?" Ashley signed.

Kimberly bit her lower lip, looking at the others. Slowly, Ashley watched as each Ranger removed their helmets, revealing her friends. Ashley was completely dumbfounded, everything made sense. Their watches going off, the way they would disappear just as monsters would arrive, and why those gray putty things would attack whenever they had the chance. "You're the Power Rangers!" she signed.

"Yes," Kimberly replied.

Jason reached for Ashley's hand but she backed up away from them, she couldn't help but feel betrayed by their lies. "Listen, we can explain later but we have to get out of here," Jason insisted. Ashley looked around but then she reluctantly agreed and they rushed out of the caves.

They made their way back to the park and Ashley was sitting on her swing when Tommy showed up. "What happened?" Tommy asked.

"She knows," Kimberly replied.

Tommy looked over at Ashley. "Oh man…" he muttered, "Is she okay?"

"She's in shock, and who can blame her?" Zack answered.

Kimberly twisted her ring around on her finger as she looked at Tommy. "Does Zordon know?" he asked.

"Probably, but I think he's just giving us a moment to make sure she's okay before bringing her to the Command Center," Jason explained.

Tommy nodded as he walked over to Ashley.

Ashley looked up as Tommy walked over and she swung back and forth a little. "Hey," he greeted gently as he sat in the swing next to hers. Ashley looked at her friend.

"You're a Power Ranger too?" she signed.

"I used to be," he replied, "Rita drained me of my powers, I had just enough time to pass them over to Jason before she could take control completely."

Ashley looked at the ground. "You know they never meant to lie to you," he told her gently, "They just have their own rules they have to follow."

"I know," she signed, "For some reason, I always felt like I knew but I didn't want to believe it."

Tommy rested his hand on her shoulder and Ashley looked at Kimberly and stood up from the swing. Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back up the hill.

Kimberly held her arms open for Ashley, Ashley wrapped her arms around Kimberly's waist and the two sisters embraced tightly.

Later, they teleported her to the Command Center. Ashley looked around in disbelief and she let out an audible gasp. They saw the huge smile on her face as she raced around to look at all of the machines and computers that surrounded the room. "She loves this," Trini commented.

"Very much so," Billy agreed as Trini gave him a smile.

Alpha walked around the corner. "Oh good, you're here!" he said excitedly, "Ai, yi, yi, we were getting anxious." Ashley walked around Alpha curiously. It was a real walking, talking robot! Her father would've loved this!

Ashley stared at Alpha, reaching out slowly, she poked him in the shoulder a couple of times. "He's real," she signed to the group as they laughed lightly.

"He's very real," Zack answered.

"Welcome, Ashley," Zordon greeted, making Ashley look up.

Ashley's brown eyes grew even wider when she saw Zordon. "I am Zordon of Eltar, I have to say it is an honor to meet you, Ashley. I had the opportunity to meet your father many years ago," Zordon informed the girl. Ashley's stomach twisted a little.

"You knew my, dad?" she signed.

"I did, he was a good man," Zordon replied, "I was sorry to hear about his untimely passing."

Ashley lowered her eyes to the floor. "He very much enjoyed learning about Eltar and other galaxies. He had very much hoped to one day explore them," Zordon added. Ashley lifted her eyes back to him. "Now that you know the truth, I must uphold you to the same promise that he had made. You must never reveal the identity of the Power Rangers and the location of our Command Center, no one must ever know," Zordon informed her, "Will you keep everything you see a secret?"

Ashley looked around, walking in a circle before looking back at Zordon. "May I come and explore your Command Center?" she signed.

"Yes," Zordon replied.

"I promise," Ashley signed immediately with a smile.

Kimberly embraced Ashley and the two girls laughed a little as they held onto each other. Zordon just smiled, staring at the young girl as the team happily welcomed her into their world.


	7. One Year Later

Chapter 7: One Year Later

Ashley was sitting on the floor in the Command Center, going over some of the many books that were there. "Ashley, you leave such a mess with all your books," Alpha whined.

"Let the girl explore," Zordon answered the robot.

Ashley looked at Zordon and stood up. "How did my dad know about you?" she signed.

"Your father was friends with a mutual ally of mine. He had brought your father here needing his scientific expertise to fix our Command Center," Zordon explained.

Ashley was pacified with this answer, when she noticed that he wasn't going to divulge any further information. The alarms started to blare through the Command Center and Ashley stood up, gathering her belongings. "Contact the Rangers, Alpha," Zordon instructed the robot. Ashley walked over, hitting the buttons on the computer for Alpha.

The next morning, Ashley was getting ready for class when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and she grabbed her heart with a gasp. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the boy who was standing there commented. He had chin-length jet-black hair, and dark brown almost black eyes. "My name is Carlos Vallerte, I'm new in town and I was just trying to find someone who will show me around," he added.

Ashley raised her brow. "I might not be the best tour guide," she signed. Carlos suddenly looked really guilty.

"Sorry, I can't speak sign language," he informed her.

Ashley held up her finger, telling him to hold on a second, and she wrote it down on her notebook, showing it to him. Carlos gave her a smile. "Could you at least point me to the biology lab?" he asked. Ashley started writing in her notebook.

"I have that too," she wrote, showing it to him.

"Well, would you show me?" he asked.

Ashley nodded as they walked towards their class.

During lunch that day, Carlos was walking out of the cafeteria to the school grounds with his tray, looking for Ashley when he saw Ashley sitting at a picnic table with a bunch of girls sitting around her. He approached the table thinking they were her friends but then he saw the uncomfortable look on her face. "Hey, what's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing, just asking Ashley about the biology project," a blond girl replied, twisting her hair around her finger.

Ashley was staring at her plate silently. "Yeah, it doesn't look like it from here," Carlos answered, "How about you turn around and walk away?"

"Or what?" the girl asked, flipping her hair.

Carlos glared before he reached for Ashley's hand. "Come with me," he told her. Ashley looked at him confused, but Carlos kept his hand outstretched to her. Ashley grasped Carlos's hand and they left that part of the courtyard.

"Thank you," she signed.

"Who were they?" he asked as they sat down in the grass instead.

Ashley grabbed her notebook, writing in it. "The girls here like to pick on me because of my lack of speech," she wrote. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Their thoughts don't matter," he answered.

"I know," She wrote, "Doesn't make it easier some days."

"I can understand that," he answered as he took his seat next to her.

Ashley started writing in her notebook. "What brings you to Angel Grove?" she wrote.

"My dad's job transferred him out here. He works for a big marketing company, so sometimes we just have to pick up and go when other companies offer him bigger contracts," he replied.

Ashley frowned. "That sounds difficult to stay in one place," she wrote. Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not often, I think this is my third move since middle school," he replied.

Ashley smiled at his optimism. "Yeah, I guess the last manager begged to be transferred over to Los Angeles, I mean, I don't get why. It's nice here," he commented.

"Angel Grove is a bit different, do you watch a lot of news?" she wrote.

"Not really, I'm kind of busy with soccer practice and everything. I don't keep up on the current events," he replied honestly.

Ashley raised her brow at him and smiled just a little before the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

After school, Ashley took Carlos over to the Youth Center when Kimberly stood up from her chair. "Ashley!" she called out. Ashley tugged on Carlos's arm and pulled him over to the table. "Hi!" Kimberly greeted Carlos, surprised to see him there.

"Kimberly, this is Carlos, he's new to Angel Grove," Ashley signed.

"Hi, Carlos, I'm Kimberly. This is Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy," Kimberly informed him, gesturing to each person who waved.

Then she gestured to the other side of the table. "And that is Rocky, Adam, and Aisha," she added.

"Welcome to Angel Grove," Adam greeted as he shook Carlos's hand.

"Thanks," Carlos answered as they sat down.

"How do you like it?" Trini asked.

"It's quiet at least. I came from San Francisco and the traffic is insane," Carlos replied.

Kimberly gave Ashley a pointed look. Ashley just shrugged her shoulders when Ernie walked over to the table with a cup. "Here you go Ashley, a vanilla milkshake as always," he commented.

"Thank you," Ashley signed to him smiling, "This is Carlos."

"Hey, Ernie, welcome to the Youth Center and Juice Bar, what can I get you?" he asked.

Carlos was about to answer when Tommy rushed up the stairs. "Hey guys, sorry, I got caught up," he commented.

"It's okay, this is Carlos. He's new to town," Kimberly told her boyfriend.

"Hey, nice to meet you, man," Tommy answered, shaking Carlos's hand.

"Thanks," Carlos said with a smile and a nod.

Carlos looked at Ashley. "You have quite the group of friends," he commented. She signed and Trini smiled when she saw Carlos's confusion.

"She said that we are pretty great and we will fight in your corner," she answered.

Ashley smiled at Trini. "So what is going on with the Peace Conference?" she signed.

"We're all working on our projects, talking with the other members, learning about how it all works," Jason replied.

"Do you know who will be picked?" Ashley asked.

"They'll make their announcements by the end of the week," Trini replied.

Carlos stared at them confused. "There is this Global Peace Conference being held here. Three students are going to be selected to be part of it to go to Switzerland," Zack explained.

"That's actually quite the opportunity," Carlos commented.

"It's definitely an experience worth hoping for," Kimberly replied as Tommy wrapped his arm around the back of Kimberly's chair.

Just then, their watches started beeping. Tommy cleared his throat and Ashley gave Kimberly a sad smile. "What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"They have a meeting for the conference," Aisha replied, "They had their watches on a timer just in case they lost track of time."

Kimberly rushed by Ashley, giving her shoulder a squeeze before hurrying away. "Aren't you guys part of it?" Carlos asked Adam.

"We are, but our time slot to meet with them is later," Rocky replied.

Ashley took a sip of her milkshake as Aisha sat across from her.

Later that week, Ashley was sitting in the park when Jason ran up to her. "Ash!" he called out. Ashley looked up and smiled as she waved at him. "It's official," he informed her. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the pride in his eyes.

"You got it?" she asked.

"Zack, Trini, and me all were picked," he replied.

Ashley stood up with a shriek of excitement, hugging her friend tightly. Then realization hit and Jason set her back down on the ground. "What will happen with your powers?" she signed.

"We're figuring that out," he replied.

Ashley frowned and she looked at the ground as they walked to meet with the others. "You'll write right?" she signed, "And I don't even care how boring the letters are or how short they are."

"At least once a month," he quipped.

Ashley gave him a playful glare and playfully pushed him. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you, Pretty Girl," he added. Ashley wrapped her arm around his back. "Maybe next time I'm back in town, Carlos has had the guts to ask you out," he commented. Ashley wrinkled her nose at him.

"We're just friends," she signed firmly.

Jason chuckled before hugging her tightly again as she hugged him back. "You never know, you'll find someone who'll make you happy," he assured her. Ashley shrugged her shoulders a little.

"I'm not worried," she signed, "I'm too young to worry about that kind of thing."

"You have a few years," he agreed, making her smile.

Ashley was in the Command Center when Jason, Trini, and Zack had transferred their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. They were teleported out of the Command Center and Ashley leaned into Kimberly. Kimberly hugged her sister, kissing the top of her head. "They're off to bigger and better things," she assured her.

"I know," Ashley signed, "I'm just going to miss them."

"Me too," Kimberly agreed.

Later, Kimberly and Tommy were walking along the lake together, holding hands. "How's Ashley?" Tommy asked. Kimberly shrugged her shoulders.

"You know how hard it is for her to be close to people. So, them leaving hit her a little hard," she replied.

Tommy nodded his head slowly as their fingers entwined together. Kimberly felt his eyes on her and she couldn't help but smile. "What?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Just admiring my girlfriend," he replied.

He released her hand, moving his arm around her back. Kimberly wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning into him with a smile. "Listen, I have something I've been wanting to tell you," he informed her. Kimberly stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Yeah? What's going on?" she asked.

Tommy held onto her hands and she just smiled brightly. She could tell that he was really nervous and her smile faded a little. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm just trying to figure out how to say this," he replied.

Kimberly gave his hands a squeeze. "Well unless you're breaking up with me, you can tell me anything," she quipped, making him laugh nervously.

"That's not happening anytime soon," he assured her.

He looked at their hands. "Or ever actually," he added. She was silent as Tommy looked at her. "Being with you…is like a breath of fresh air every time. Just…everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your kind heart. You're a little stubborn at times, but even that's cute," he commented, earning a slight glare.

"Very funny," she muttered.

Tommy just lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles lightly before letting out a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is…I love you," he admitted. Kimberly's eyes grew wide and her heart stopped.

"You do?" she asked.

"More than anything," he replied.

Kimberly let out a breath. "I love you too," she answered, it was almost inaudible because of the amount of emotion in her voice. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she gave him one of her beautiful, wide smiles. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist, lifting her up off the ground as she wrapped her arms around shoulders as he swung her around once. Even when he set her back on the ground, she held onto him. "I love you so much," she added, burying her face into his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief and they stood there on the beach, holding onto each other, never wanting to let go and having no reason to let go. This was what was worth fighting for.


	8. A different Enemy

Chapter 8: A different Enemy

Kimberly was walking with Ashley and Aisha through the mall, just looking at dresses and seeing if there was anything that would catch their eyes. "This is nice," Kimberly commented as she stood in front of the mall window.

"So, where is Tommy taking you tonight?" Aisha asked.

"He's thinking dinner and a movie," Kimberly replied, "Something easy and quiet."

"That new movie 'The Knight's Heart' is playing," Ashley signed.

"That's right I forgot!" she answered.

Aisha shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't think it matters what movie you plan on seeing, because I highly doubt you two will be paying attention," she commented. Kimberly gave her friend a playful glare and Ashley just flushed, biting her lower lip as she looked at the dress in the window. She liked to daydream that maybe one day she could find that one person who would make her so happy just like Tommy made Kimberly happy.

They walked into the food court and Kimberly got Ashley a pizza when they saw the news playing on the televisions above the tables. " _It's that time of year when Ryan's Comet will be passing over the Earth_ …" the reporter explained.

"Hey, Kim," Aisha called to her as she sat down, "Did you hear about this whole skydiving event to save the Angel Grove Observatory?"

Kimberly shook her head. "No but it does sound like fun," she replied.

"Well, how about we sign up and we can talk the guys into joining us?" Aisha suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Kimberly answered.

Ashley smiled as she took a bite of her pizza. "Unfortunately, you have to be 17 with parent or guardian signature to do it, Ashley," Aisha said sadly.

"It's okay, I'll pass on the skydiving," Ashley signed with a smirk.

Kimberly gave her sister a wink and Ashley took a sip from her soda.

The next week, Ashley was standing with the rest of the crowd as they waited for the team to finish their dive. She bit her lower lip when Carlos walked up to her. "Hey!" he called out. She waved at him as he stood next to her. "This is cool right?" he asked.

"Pretty cool," she wrote on a notebook for him.

"So what are you going to be doing later?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Have any ideas?" she wrote.

"We could go to the Youth Center and grab a bite to eat?" he suggested.

Ashley nodded in agreement with a smile on her face. "Keep your eyes on the sky here comes the team from Angel Grove High!" the announcer called out as the crowd cheered. Ashley couldn't help but roll her eyes at the announcer's little rhyme about announce her friends' arrival. Then one by one they were able to hit the target.

She and Carlos rushed over and Kimberly shrieked excitedly, embracing her. Ashley hugged her back with a huge smile and stepped back. "That was awesome!" she signed.

"You guys did great," Carlos commented.

"Next time you should come up," Rocky answered.

"I like my feet planted firmly on the ground," Carlos insisted, making them laugh.

"What are you not up for an adventure?" Adam asked.

"I'm always up for an adventure, just not when I'm free falling out of a moving plane," Carlos replied, making the others laugh.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around her sister, kissing her head and Ashley wrapped her arms around her waist with a smile. "Has anyone seen Bulk or Skull?" Billy asked as he was staring up at the sky.

"Ernie was offering a free dessert with lunch, they probably landed on the roof," Aisha replied making everyone laugh again.

Ashley rolled her eyes as Kimberly kissed her head again. "Next time you're coming up with us," Kimberly told her.

"I'm looking forward to it," Ashley signed, making Kimberly laugh.

Later, she was getting her skates on as Kimberly skated over to her. "Do they fit okay?" she asked, sitting next to her.

"I like the color," Ashley signed, gesturing to the red and yellow on them.  
"Well you just let me know if we go too fast for you," Kimberly answered.

Ashley gave her a pointed look. "I know but you know what I mean," Kimberly insisted as Carlos skated up in skates that had black and green designs along the sides. They got up and started skating through the city. Ashley was amused watching her sister and their friends show up with a bunch of tricks they could do. Reaching a ledge, Ashley bent her knees before she lifted her legs to the side, grabbing her skates before releasing them and landing on the ground with ease, landing behind Kimberly who was crouched down. "Race you!" Ashley signed.

"You're on!" Kimberly answered as they raced through the construction area.

Ashley started racing through the site with Kimberly right behind her. The two of them were laughing, reaching the edge of the construction site, Ashley grabbed a hold of a lamp post and let out a shriek when she nearly collided with a group of people. "Sorry!" Kimberly called out as they made it across the street away from the crowd of civilians with everyone right behind them.

They were heading towards the water to enjoy the view when Rocky sped by them. "Hey guys, let's get something to eat!" he called out. Suddenly, their communicators went off and Ashley frowned.

"Hang on, guys," Tommy answered.

Kimberly grabbed Ashley's hand. Ashley nodded before she grabbed Carlos's arm, pulling him away so they could talk to Zordon.

Evening fell, Ashley was laying on her bed with her book when she suddenly had a weird feeling. Something she couldn't explain, but something was wrong. She got up from her bed, looking out towards the mountains. She bit her lower lip before she ran over to the bedroom door and closed it quietly. Grabbing her backpack off the floor, she slung it over her back as she opened the window to the bedroom and climbed out, carefully closing it behind her.

She climbed down the side of the house, making sure she wasn't seen before running around the back and climbing over the back fence. She started racing through the backyards in the neighborhood trying to reach the hills.

Reaching the park, Ashley climbed up the rails, swinging herself over and she rolled across the ground with a slight grunt but rolled back to her feet. Reaching the dirt trails, she moved off the traveled path, sliding down on hill and using the momentum to climb up another one.

Kimberly pulled herself over another hill when she saw Ashley. "Is that Ashley?" Adam asked.

"Ash!" she called out and the younger girl stopped, looking at them.

"What's going on?" Ashley signed.

"We lost our powers," Aisha replied.

"Come on, we have to keep going," Tommy insisted as they moved as quickly as possible to the Command Center.

Reaching the Command Center, it was completely dark. Finding the doors leading inside, Ashley saw a mess of purple material all over the doors. "Ooze!" Billy said in disbelief.

"Let's get them open," Tommy insisted.

They pulled on the doors and they slowly slid open. Kimberly immediately grabbed Ashley, covering her head when sparks started flying. Ducking from underneath her sister's arms, Ashley stared in disbelief. It was completely destroyed, every piece of technology looked like it was either shredded or it had exploded. "Oh, no!" she heard Kimberly gasp and she ran by her. Looking over to where she was running, Ashley's eyes were wide and her heart thumped once in her chest as she ran towards Zordon's open energy tube.

"What's happening to him?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"He's outside of his time warp, he's dying," Billy replied.

Ashley swallowed against the lump in her throat, wanting desperately to reach out and touch her mentor's shoulder but afraid to cause him anymore pain that he seemed to already be in. She was so lost in her train of thought, she could barely hear the conversation going on behind her. She felt a hand on her back, looking up she saw Kimberly there who nodded with unshed tears in her eyes. "We have to go," Kimberly told her, "We're going to try to find a new power that could save him."

"I'll stay here, maybe I can find a way to give Zordon enough power to keep him alive until you return," Ashley signed.

"Keep him safe," Kimberly replied, "Keep yourself safe."

"You too," Ashley signed.

Ashley hugged Kimberly tightly with tears in her eyes, not sure of what would happen if her sister and their friends would come back at all. Kimberly kissed the top of Ashley's head before releasing her. She took her place beside Tommy and Alpha walked over to Ashley. "Ashley, can you help me get the last plasmatic morphing gem into the transport core?" Alpha asked. Ashley nodded, working into the computer the best she could. She jumped when sparks flew at her. She assured them that she was fine before she nodded to Alpha when she heard a familiar confirmation sound coming from the main computer.

"Remember, Rangers Zordon doesn't have much time," Alpha informed them.

Ashley watched as the power fluctuated a little bit before they succeeded in transporting them to Phaedos. The power shut down completely and Alpha started running around worriedly. She looked over at Zordon and immediately started to search for anything with any kind of power that could give Zordon some sort of support. Ashley looked over at Alpha. "Alpha, who did this?" she signed.

"There was a cosmic being named, Ivan Ooze, he broke in here and attacked us," Alpha explained.

"He had the ability to come in without a Power coin?" Ashley signed.

"He has the ability to shape shift into anything, the material on the door is what he shifted into so he could make his way through the cracks in the door," Alpha explained.

Ashley swallowed and looked over at Zordon. "He's the closest thing I've had to a dad since my dad died," she signed to Alpha.

"Then let's see what we can do to save him," Alpha answered

Ashley nodded and pulled a control panel out.


	9. Success

Chapter 9: Success

Ashley was still working the best she could to try to get everything back in order. She let out a deep breath, wincing when she cut her finger on another piece of wire. She held her finger to her mouth, staring at the mess on the floor. She could hear Zordon growing weaker and she fought the tears in her eyes. She got up, going over to his side.

Zordon slowly opened his eyes and saw Ashley staring at him. "You remind me much like your father," he commented. Ashley gave him a sad smile, resting her hand near him but without touching him. "Your father was a good man," he told her. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"I know," she signed to him, "You shouldn't speak."

Zordon was staring at Ashley sadly. "He had many plans for you," he answered, "So many plans."

"How did you know what plans he had for me?" Ashley signed.

"He had told me," he replied.

The young woman swallowed. "He told you?" she asked, her eyes watering.

"When he brought you here," he replied, "You were only an infant…so young…"

Now the tears were burning her eyes. "And he wanted to bring you here…when you returned," he added, "He wanted you to see his world." Ashley lowered her head, sniffling softly. "Your father loved you so much," he murmured. Hearing how much her father wanted her to see this part of the world, a part that was a secret he held for so long just broke her heart even more.

Zordon wished he could comfort the brokenhearted girl, and then a wheeze escaped him. "You would've had an adventurous life," he murmured.

"I already do," Ashley replied, "I love my life."

"He wanted to find a way to one day take you to meet his friend Alec," he informed her.

Ashley frowned. "He never mentioned an Alec," she signed.

"Your father was careful not to mention him outside this room. Alec was not from here," he explained her.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I do not know. We've recently received word his planet was evacuated due to an attack. It wasn't safe there anymore." He explained.

Ashley felt her heart twist a little more. "I hope he is alright," Zordon murmured.

"Ashley, I need your help," Alpha called to her.

Reluctantly, Ashley stepped away from Zordon to help Alph with the communicator to try to contact the Rangers. "Alpha," Ashley signed to the robot, making him look at her, "Zordon said something about a friend of my father's?"

"Alec, he and Samuel were good, close friends," Alpha replied.

"Where did he go? Why didn't my dad ever mention him?" Ashley signed.

"Your father was held to secrecy," Alpha replied, "Alec's request, it was a complicated time, Ashley."

Ashley bit her lower lip, wondering what other secrets her father kept from her. The robot looked at her as though he could read her mind. "Your father wanted to tell you, but he was waiting until you were older," he explained, "And Zordon will decide when it's time for you to know more." Looking over at Zordon, she looked back at Alpha and nodded her head in agreement.

The hours went on and Ashley was by Zordon's side, resting her chin on her arms as she tried to draw as much power from the Command Center into the makeshift life support shield she had created. It wasn't much and it would only last maybe a few hours. She was exhausted, but she couldn't get herself to try to rest her eyes even for a minute. He couldn't leave them; he couldn't leave her. A single tear rolled down her cheek at the idea of losing another father figure in her life. She knew the power supply wouldn't last, but she had to try. "Ashley!" Alpha called out. Ashley got up from her seat, running over to the robot's side. "It looks like everyone is heading towards the construction site," Alpha told her, "And the Rangers aren't back yet!"

Ashley's eyes went wide when she recognized some of the adults in the crowd, turning back to Zordon. "We have to do something," Alpha told her.

"Alpha, you stay here with Zordon, I'm going to get help," Ashley signed to him.

"Ashley, what…" Alpha started to say.

Ashley grabbed her backpack and ran out of the Command Center. "Be careful!" he called out to her.

Reaching the city, Ashley quickly threw her shoes into her backpack before pulling on her skates. She has to get to the other kids since the rest of the adults were under Ivan's spell. She skated down the hill, grabbing a hold of a street sign or a street lamp to help her get around the corners.

Of course the first two people she would spot would be Bulk and Skull, even though it didn't matter at this point. She skated over and she purposely reached out, grabbing a hold of Skull's arm. The smaller of the duo let out his high pitched yelp before he fell to the ground, nearly taking Ashley with him. "Watch where you're going, dweeb," Bulk snapped at her. Ashley had to think quickly, she didn't think this through they wouldn't understand what she had to say. There wasn't any time, she looked around as the two started to walk away. She found a pen and an order pad. She wrote her message down quickly before skating after them.

She swung around, holding the pad up so they could see. "The world is in danger; the Power Rangers need your help!" Skull read out loud, even though slowly.

"And why would they need us?" Bulk asked.

Ashley had to think of something fast and she wrote her message down. "They can't fight Ivan Ooze and save the parents at the same time," Skull read to his friend.

"And you know this how?" Bulk asked.

Ashley stomped a skate on the ground, waving her arms to try to tell him they had no time for this kind of debate. "Your parents are in trouble are you going to help or not?!" she wrote down, stabbing her pen into the pad.

"Ashley, what's going on?" Carlos asked, rushing over to her.

Ashley showed him the messages. "Are you sure?" he asked. Ashley nodded her head frantically. "Okay, okay come on," he answered, taking her hand. Carlos jumped onto his skateboard and she sped after him on her skates.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Skull called out as they chased them.

They were able to convince the other kids to help them go to the quarry to save their parents. They went to take the monorail, Ashley jumped over a curb, pushing her way through the gate. They entered the first car and Carlos got into the driver's seat. Ashley tapped his shoulder, making him look at her. "It can't be that much different than driving a car," he commented, "Can it?" Ashley pointed to the many buttons on the board and she pointed at herself. "Yeah, alright," he replied getting up and she pulled off her skates, and then took a seat. "Everyone hang on!" Carlos called out as Ashley hit the start button and the monorail sped off down the track.

Arriving back in the city, Kimberly looked around in disbelief. Their home was nearly completely destroyed. "Kim!" Tommy called out. Kimberly looked in his direction and she nodded to him.

"NINJA CRANE ZORD!" she called out.

As she called on her new zord, she could only hope that Ashley was all right.

At the construction site, Ashley was soaking wet from trying to push the adults back from the quarry's edge and Carlos was spraying everyone with a house. When the spell was lifted, Ashley looked up at the sky and saw six familiar colors fly through the sky. Carlos had jumped down to check to see if Ashley was all right when he saw his friend disappearing through the crowd. "Ashley!" he called out. Ashley wasn't listening, she had to get back to the Command Center.

When she reached the doors, she watched in disbelief as her friends' powers brought not only the Command Center back, but she saw Zordon at the front of the room again. She ran up and Kimberly smiled at her sister through her tears as they embraced. The world was saved and so was Zordon. Ashley didn't have to deal with another loss, and she couldn't help but feel her journey with her sister and their friends was far from over.


	10. Everything Changes

Chapter 11: Everything Changes

Ashley was laying on her bed going over her notes for that Friday's biology exam when Kimberly walked in. "Hey," Kimberly called to her, making her look up, "Mom wants to talk to us." Ashley closed her notebook, sliding off the bed to follow her sister downstairs.

Mary was waiting anxiously as the girls walked downstairs. "Everything okay?" Ashley signed. Mary gave the girls a gentle smile.

"Sit down," she insisted as she sat in the chair and the girls sat on the couch across from her, "You know how Pierre and I have been getting quite serious."

Kimberly nodded and Ashley watched as her foster mother held up her hand to reveal the ring. "He asked me to marry him," she informed them.

"Mom, that's great!" Kimberly said happily, embracing her.

Mary hugged her daughter back before pulling Ashley into her free arm. "We'll be moving to Paris in a few weeks," she informed the girls. Hearing that news suddenly made both smiles fade.

"Oh…" Kimberly said in disbelief.

"You will love Paris," Mary insisted as she started rambling on.

Ashley sat back on the couch, thinking over what she was saying. "Don't you worry, I will talk to your social worker and see what they say about bringing you with us," Mary assured the girl, "There's no possible way I will leave you behind." Ashley gave her a small smile and nodded and Kimberly gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Two weeks later, Ashley was punching the targets on Tommy's hands as hard and as fast as she could. Ever since their lesson started she wasn't holding back. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she wouldn't answer and she just kept throwing punches and kicks in his direction. "Ashley, stop," he told her, grabbing her shoulders. Ashley was breathing heavily, sweat was pouring down her face and her hair was stuck to her head. "What's going on?" he asked. She shook her head slowly, her lower lip trembling before she threw her arms around Tommy's neck and the tears started falling. "What's the matter?" he asked as the girl started to cry. He rubbed her back when Kimberly walked in fighting her own tears.

"Tommy, we need to talk," Kimberly informed her boyfriend.

"I'm kinda busy," Tommy pointed to Ashley.

"That's what I have to talk to you about," Kimberly replied.

Tommy stared at her quizzically as Ashley kept crying. "My mom got engaged and…she decided that she was moving to Paris," she explained, her voice shaking, "And she wants me to go with her of course and she tried to talk to the courts…"

"Ashley can't leave California," Tommy murmured as Ashley let out another sob.

Kimberly looked at the ground, wiping her eyes as Tommy pulled her into his free arm, holding both of them in a tight hug.

When Tommy came home that night, Mrs. Oliver smiled at her son. "Hey, sweetheart, how was class?" she asked, kissing his temple.

"It was a class," Tommy replied.

Mrs. Oliver frowned to see something was on his mind and sat across from him. "What has made your heart heavy?" she asked. Tommy looked at her and let out a breath and explained to his mother the situation. Mrs. Oliver listened to her son, seeing the heartbroken expression on his face as he spoke about his girlfriend leaving but distraught at the idea of Ashley being lost in the system. "She can't leave California, mom. It violates the custody agreement since Kimberly's mom is only a foster parent," Tommy explained.

"So they will be placing Ashley back into the system," Mrs. Oliver concluded.

Tommy nodded his head slowly. Mrs. Oliver thought things over and saw her husband enter the house. Standing up, she walked around the table and kissed the top of Tommy's head. "Let me talk to your father," she murmured before leaving the kitchen.

Later, in the living room, Tommy walked in to see his parents sitting on the couch. "Have a seat, Tommy, we'd like to talk to you," Mr. Oliver informed him. Quizzically, Tommy sat down across from his parents. "Your mother has explained the situation to me and as unfortunate as it is, there isn't much we can do about Kimberly since legally that is her daughter we can't interfere," Mr. Oliver explained.

"But?" Tommy asked slowly.

"But, with Ashley, there may be something we can do to help with her," Mr. Oliver replied.

"We still have our fostering license, we still renew it every few years as we are supposed to," Mrs. Oliver stated.

Tommy's heart started to race a little bit at what they were saying. "We have already talked to Kimberly's mom and Ashley's social worker. They are in the process of going through the courts to transfer custody to us," Mr. Oliver put in.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"As long as things go smoothly, we will have custody of Ashley within the next couple of weeks," Mrs. Oliver replied.

"Yes!" Tommy exclaimed, before he embraced his parents tightly.

They hugged their son back with smiles on their faces. "I always wanted a daughter," Mrs. Oliver quipped.

"This is great, Ashley's going to be thrilled," Tommy replied, releasing them.

"We'll get the extra room ready for her," Mr. Oliver stated.

Tommy couldn't help but feel relieved that Ashley still had a home to go to after all.

Two weeks later, Ashley was sitting in her social worker's car as the courts had instructed for the transfer. She was staring out the window wondering where she was going to be sent now. She had only known the Harts' home since her dad's death. The idea of living with a bunch of strangers terrified her. She hadn't signed a single word since Mary had informed them of her engagement and subsequent move. She had never felt so unwanted in her life. She wiped a stray tear from her face and let out a deep breath. "Don't worry, Ashley, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine here," the social worker told the teenager.

They drove for a few minutes before they turned a corner that Ashley recognized. She sat up with a quizzical expression on her face. She recognized the house when the social worker stopped and got out of the car. "Come on," the social worker told her firmly. Grabbing her duffel bag that was on the floor, Ashley got out of the car.

She knew this street all too well. Why was she at Tommy's house? Then she saw the little sign that hung up on the front gate to the house. It read 'Welcome, Ashley!'. Tommy and Kimberly walked out of the house, making their way over to the confused girl. "My parents made the arrangements, turns out they still had their license to foster children," he commented smiling at her, "This way at least you're with people you know."

Ashley's duffel bag dropped to the ground and the tears started to fall. She jumped up, wrapping her arms tightly around Tommy as he hugged her back. Kimberly was watching with tears in her own eyes, trying to stop herself from crying. Then what happened next, made everyone stare and freeze in disbelief. "Thank you," Ashley said quietly. Now Kimberly was crying.

"She spoke," Kimberly said emotionally.

Tommy hugged the girl tighter fighting back his own emotions. She finally spoke and her first words in nine years were to thank him. "Come on, let's show you your new home," Mrs. Oliver said smiling after dabbing her eyes. Tommy set Ashley back on the ground and Kimberly grabbed her duffel, taking it inside.

They led Ashley upstairs and Mrs. Oliver opened the door to show the girl her new room. Ashley's mouth dropped at what she saw inside her room. First, she had her own room finally. She knew Tommy and Kimberly told them a bit more about her likes, because they had a mixture of everything she liked. The walls were painted a soft yellow. "And my dad put in a skylight so you can see the stars," Tommy commented as he pointed up.

Ashley looked up and saw the skylight with a smile. She saw the starburst bedding and ran her hands over it. She saw that there was a model of the solar system in the corner and she stood up to examine in. "That took me hours to do," Tommy commented.

"I ended up finishing the rest," Kimberly answered.

"It's beautiful," Ashley signed smiling.

She looked at them. "It's perfect," she signed before she hugged them both. She started going through the books when she spotted a book she had never seen before. Reaching into the shelf, she pulled it out and smiled to see that it was her dad's science book that he had written. Reaching into the shelf again she pulled out another book titled: Rewrite the Stars. Turning to look at Tommy, she raised a brow at him and he shrugged.

"I heard that interstellar romances are the "in" thing this year," he commented.

"Funny," she signed.

"Nothing is more romantic than two people from completely different worlds falling in love," Kimberly commented as she wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist.

"I think that's the only way I will be in a relationship," Ashley signed.

Kimberly rolled her eyes as she walked over. "Don't judge it before you've tried it," she insisted.

"Fine," Ashley signed with a sigh.

Kimberly kissed Ashley's cheek and smiled, knowing that everything was going to be just fine.

That night, Tommy and Kimberly were sitting in Tommy's truck, sitting on a hill that overlooked the city. The date was bittersweet, knowing that by the end of the week she would be on a plane heading to Paris. She was trying not to cry as she leaned into him more and more, but then tilted her head up at him and their eyes locked onto each other. "Kiss me," she whispered. Not needing any sort of encouragement, Tommy kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling back, she bit her lower lip as she stared up at him. "Can we move this somewhere else?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"The bed of the truck?" she suggested.

They got out of the truck and Tommy walked around to the back, opening the tailgate. He helped her up and Kimberly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. They kissed again, this time her knees moved apart and pulled him even closer if it were possible. She reached down and started to pull his shirt from his pants, but he pulled back. "Kim…" he started to say.

"Please?" she said softly, trying to not start crying all over again.

Tommy contemplated what she was asking, he nodded and they moved up onto the bed of the truck. Their kisses were heated, their hands were everywhere as she pulled his shirt up and off. His kisses moved down her neck and his hands moved towards her skirt. Just as things were beginning to heat up between them, Kimberly suddenly stopped and she let out a shaky breath. "We can't," she told him, "This isn't how I pictured this." Tommy stroked the hair from her face and kissed the tears that were on her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered against her cheek.

She hugged him tightly around the neck. "I love you so much," she answered. They were laying there silently, staring up at the stars. Tommy's hand was resting on her hip, his thumb moving in circles through her skirt.

"We don't go all the way, but I do want to do something for you," he told her.

"No, Tommy, you don't need to do that," she answered.

"I want to," he insisted, "Unless you don't want to then, I'm not going to push it."

Kimberly bit her lower lip, but she nodded after a minute mulling it over. "Yeah," she replied. He moved her so she was resting on a blanket he had in the back. He moved her skirt up and she felt her panties slide down her legs. His lips moved from her knees and then moved further up to her thighs. She let out a shaky breath, then let out a gasp when she felt his mouth on her womanhood. Her hips arched up, but then she whined as he moved them back down.

When he brought her to an orgasm, she cried out and gripped his hair. He moved back up, resting his hands up by her head. "You're beautiful," he murmured, making her smile.

"You're incredible," she replied, making him smirk.

They shared a kiss and held onto each other.

The next day at the art exhibit, Ashley walked in with Tommy as Kimberly was talking to Mary with Aisha's parents. "What's going on?" Ashley signed.

"I have no idea," Tommy replied as they walked over.

Kimberly looked at them beaming brightly. "I'm staying!" she announced happily.

"Really?" he asked.

Kimberly nodded her head excitedly before he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight. Once he released her, Ashley and Kimberly embraced happily.


	11. A Dream

Chapter 11: A Dream

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Angel Grove, Kimberly was sitting in the park with her book smiling as she was getting lost in the romantic story that it told. She became aware that she was no longer alone and looked up as Tommy sat beside her. "Isn't that the third time you read that?" he quipped. She shrugged as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just a nice story," she replied, closing the book.

She looked over when she heard a gasp and looked over to see a couple over by the lake. The young man was down on one knee, presenting a ring to the girl who looked like she was on the edge of bursting into tears. "What are you thinking about, Beautiful?" Tommy asked, before looking in the direction she was staring and saw as the girl said 'yes' before embracing the guy.

"I know it's weird because we're still in high school, but I can't help but think about that a little bit," she replied.

"It's not weird," he replied, "Because I think about it too."

Sitting up, she gave him a smile. "Yeah?" she asked as she pulled her knee up.

"Honestly, I think about it a lot," he replied.

"But we'd be smart," she commented, "Because I still want to go to college."

"Well, yeah, we could be engaged going to college," he replied.

He saw the smile grow on her face. "I picture a lot of beautiful flowers, white calla lilies and pink carnations," she commented, "Oh and there would be green ribbons holding them together." She smiled as she gestured as though she was seeing it right in front of her. "It'd be outside, and there would be a runner going up the aisle with flower petals running up the side," she explained, biting her lower lip, "And at the front there's an archway completely covered in flowers."

"Do you see a lot of people coming?" he asked as he moved his arm around her shoulders.

"I would like it if it was more just us and the people who matter most," she replied.

Tommy pressed a kiss to her temple and she leaned into him a little more. "A beautiful wedding, have my dad give me away," she added, "We write our own vows with some of our own inside jokes that only us and our friends would know."

"It sounds perfect," he answered.

Kimberly looked up at him with a smile. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you more," he replied before kissing her.

Later, they were walking hand in hand through the city. "I want two kids," She said suddenly, making him look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Two kids, I like how that number sounds," she replied.

She smiled brightly at the thought. "A boy and a girl," she added.

"We would have a house out in the hills," he answered, "I don't know about you, but I like the idea of living in more the country than in the city."

"I like that," she agreed as she released his hand and moved her arm around his back.

Her mind started drifting, thinking about the big backyard their home would have with their kids playing on the swing set that she and Tommy would put together. There would big a big sandbox under a tree. She just imagined they were happy, she and Tommy were still in love with each other as they were at that very moment. They would have their arguments, but it only made their relationship stronger. "I want our living room to have a fireplace," she commented.

"Really? With two kids?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'd look so cute for the Christmas card pictures we would send out," she replied.

She looked up at him. "We have to keep in mind that their Aunt Ashley would be coming over as much as she wants with her family," she added, "And this guy, this guy brings Ashley out of her shell."

"That's something to imagine," he answered, "Whoever this guy is, he has to be willing to work with her."

"He will, if he really loves Ashley he will be perfect for her," She added.

Kimberly looked at her watch. "Speaking of Ashley," she commented.

"Shall we?" he asked.

She nodded as they went back over to his truck.

They arrived at the Youth Center to see Ashley finishing up her dance class. She walked over to her duffel when Kimberly walked over. "Hello," she said smiling.

"Hey, you guys are her on time," Ashley signed with a playful smirk.

"Ha. Ha. How was class?" Kimberly asked.

"It was good," she signed before grabbing her bag.

Kimberly wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders. "How about, we go back to your house, you can shower and change then we go to dinner?" she suggested.

"Thanks, but I was going to hang out with Carlos tonight," Ashley signed.

Kimberly looked surprised, but then Ashley shook her head quickly. "No, no, he's just a friend. He has a soccer game tonight and he wanted to know if I wanted to watch and then go get some pizza," Ashley signed.

"Alright, but let's just get you home," Tommy answered.

Ashley nodded with a smile as they left the Youth Center.

While Ashley was getting ready, Mrs. Oliver knocked on the door. "Ashley, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Ashley nodded and sat on her bed. Mrs. Oliver gave the girl a soft smile. "I know you and Carlos are really close," Mrs. Oliver commented.

"He's one of my best friends," Ashley signed.

"Well I want you to be careful," Mrs. Oliver answered.

Ashley frowned, staring at her quizzically. "There is risk of unplanned pregnancies or any sort of diseases that can be spread. I know you hear this all in school, but it's important that you know that the rules here are important, if you two end up doing anything that's fine, but please, please be careful," Mrs. Oliver explained, showing Ashley a box of condoms. Ashley's eyes grew wide.

"I don't see Carlos that way," she signed quickly.

"You might not, but it still doesn't mean things don't happen," Mrs. Oliver replied.

Ashley's cheeks were bright red. "Just for a mother's peace of mind?" Mrs. Oliver asked, holding the box out to her. Reluctantly, she took the box and nodded. Mrs. Oliver kissed her temple with a soft smile. "I just want you to be safe," she added.

"I know," Ashley signed, "I don't think I will ever meet anyone who can deal with my not talking."

"You'll find someone, and you'll find the person who will maybe make you comfortable enough that you will want to talk to him," she answered.

Ashley scoffed. "Yeah, right," she signed.

"Don't ever doubt the way fate works, sweetie," Mrs. Oliver answered, "You'll know."

Mrs. Oliver got up and left the room. Getting lost in her thoughts, Ashley leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed.

At the soccer field, Ashley was watching Carlos run across the field with his team. Her eyes went towards the cheerleading squad who were going through another routine. She bit her lower lip, looking back up while she didn't notice Janice and the other girls climb the bleachers. Janice looked at her friends, then gestured with her head. "Let's test a hypothesis of mine shall we?" she suggested with an evil smirk. The other girls laughed as they made their way back over to their seats. As Janice walked, she took the top off her water bottle and acted as though she was going to take a drink when she acted like she stumbled.

Ashley was watched as Carlos was about to kick the ball towards the net when she felt something hit her in the head and suddenly she felt ice cold. Letting out a shriek, she jumped up from her seat and saw that her entire outfit was soaking wet. "Whoops!" Janice called out, "Well, at least we know she actually has a voice."

Ashley swung around and glared at Janice. "What? I tripped," Janice insisted.

Having heard the scream, Carlos looked up just as Ashley just grabbed her stuff and she moved down two more spots away from them. "Who is she going to tell anyways? It means she has to talk," Janice commented before they went to take their seats. Carlos went to run off the field when Adam made his way over.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ashley gave him a small smile and nodded. "Nothing I can't handle," she signed. Adam handed her a towel before he pulled off his jacket, placing it over her shoulders.

"You know you don't have to let them do that," he commented.

Ashley shook her head. "I'm not letting them do anything," she signed back. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's just not worth the energy to fight them," she signed, "It proves nothing." She just smiled at him. "I'm still me, they can think what they want but I'll be okay," she finished. Adam smiled back at her and Ashley looked back out at the field.

After the game, Carlos was walking with Ashley. "I should go give those bitches a piece of my mind," he commented.

"They're not worth it," she wrote in her notebook for him.

"It's still not right," he answered.

"Are you trying to be my knight in shining armor?" she teased in her writing.

"Hey, if anyone asks, I liked you first and you're my number one girl," he answered with a teasing smile.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Stop," she wrote to him. Carlos wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making her smirk.

"I'm hungry, want to go grab a pizza?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile as they made their way toward their favorite place.

On the other side of town, Kimberly was holding onto Tommy's hand with a bright smile as they walked out of the movie theater. "Well, I can say I could go for the rest of my life not seeing that," she commented.

"It wasn't that bad," he replied.

"Please, the dialogue was a joke and you know it," she commented.

"Not that we were paying much attention to it anyways," he answered.

Kimberly leaned into him flushing as she pulled her hair over her shoulder. "You need to stop going for the neck though, Aisha's parents might say something," she commented.

"I can't help it when you're wearing that perfume I got you for your birthday," he answered.

They stopped walking, grabbing the front of his shirt she pulled him down for a kiss. Tommy kissed her back, his arms moving around her petite waist. "So…my parents are gone for the weekend," he commented.

"Where did they go?" she asked as she moved her hands down his arms.

"My dad had a conference out of town and you know my mom likes to travel with him," he replied.

Kimberly smiled. "And Ashley's out with Carlos," he added, "Do you want to come over?"

"Sure," she replied as she held onto his hand and they walked to his truck.

When they were at his house, it wasn't long before they were on the couch locked in a heated make out session. Kimberly let out a soft moan as his lips were moving down her neck to her shoulder. Her hands moved underneath his shirt, pulling it up when he pulled back. "Didn't we try this before?" he asked huskily.

"This isn't different, we're not sad about one of us leaving," she replied, "I want to feel closer to you, Tommy."

Tommy leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. Kimberly kissed him back, her hands still resting on his abs before he pulled away. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied.

Taking her by the hand, Tommy led his girlfriend upstairs to his room. "I'm not about to risk Ashley coming home and seeing us," he commented.

"Good idea," she replied as they went into his room.

Kimberly nervously fidgeted as she heard the bedroom door close. Her heart was racing in her chest as she was trying to not show how nervous she really was. She let out a deep breath before she turned to look at her boyfriend when he switched the lights on. Walking a little closer, the atmosphere was completely different. Her hands rested on his chest as he leaned forward and kissed her gently, lovingly. He was giving her all of the control of what was going to happen. Their kisses deepened before her arms reached up and around his neck. He lifted her up and her legs went around his hips as he moved her towards his bed.

Their clothes were stripped off slowly, their hands moved over each other, exploring every inch. He was a bit amused when he removed her dress to see the pink, laced bra and panty set she had on underneath. "I like the color," she said with a smirk.

"It looks good on you," he replied before he pressed a kiss to her lips and then her neck.

Kimberly bit her lower lip with her eyes closed as she let herself feel as his hands moved over her body and his lips started kissing lower to her flat stomach. She let out a shaky breath, arching her hips a little as his hands reached her thighs.

Their undergarments ended up on the floor. Kimberly was a bit nervous as he moved so he was above her. "We can still stop," he reminded her. She shook her head slowly.

"I want this, I want you," she replied.

Reaching into his nightstand, he pulled out a condom and she took it from him. She opened it and slid the condom onto him. He moved back on top of her and they stared at each other. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he answered.

When he moved between her thighs, her heart was racing in her chest and felt her body tremble a little as he moved inside her. She felt her body stretched to accommodate him, her nails gripping his shoulders. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he waited for her body to adjust and rested his forehead against hers. He knew there would be physical marks on his shoulders and back, but it didn't matter at all to him. She moved her hips to tell him to continue, and he did. They made love to each other, their hands continued to caress each other.

Tommy reached his climax, but before he could do anything Kimberly kissed him with a soft smile as though to reassure him. "There will be more times," she whispered to him.

"I still feel bad," he answered.

"Don't," she assured him.

Tommy removed the condom and tossed it in the trash by his nightstand before held his girlfriend close as she snuggled up to him. "I love you," she said softly into his neck. Tommy pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you more," he replied, his arms holding her closer.

Kimberly snuggled up against him as they relaxed in each other's embrace.

The next morning, Ashley woke up and let out a breath as she got out of bed. She grabbed a change of clothes to go take a shower. Walking down the hall, she walked by Tommy's room when the door opened. She let out a yelp when someone walked into her and looked up to see Kimberly wearing one of Tommy's shirts and boxers instead of Tommy. "Ashley…" Kimberly said with wide eyes.

Ashley stared in disbelief at the two of them before she hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

After she showered, she went downstairs to see Kimberly dressed and Tommy was making breakfast. Ashley sat at the table and the two sisters looked at each other. "How was your night?" she signed. Kimberly's cheeks flushed beet red, but she smiled.

"Perfect," she signed back.


	12. Untrustworthy

Chapter 12: Untrustworthy

Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics when Ashley walked in from her dance class. She stopped and watched her sister with a smile as she practiced her routine flawlessly. She looked over to see a man watching her sister and walked over to Tommy. "Who is that?" she signed.

"Gunther Schmidt," he replied.

Ashley's eyes went wide. "The famous gymnastics coach?" she signed.

"That'd be the one," he replied.

She watched as Kimberly dismounted and Coach Schmidt approached her. "This is amazing," she signed to Tommy.

"It really is," he agreed.

She looked up as Carlos entered the Youth Center. He spotted her and waved. Ashley waved back, but then she saw a blond girl follow right behind him. She frowned a little, ever since this new girl, Katherine Hilliard, had arrived in town, she couldn't shake a feeling that there was something off about her. "Ashley?" Tommy called, making her look up, "You okay?" She nodded and Kimberly rushed up with a shriek.

"Coach Schmidt wants to help me with my training," Kimberly said excitedly.

"That's great!" Ashley signed smiling.

She was happy to see the excitement on her sister's face, ever since her Power Coin disappeared and ended up in Rita and Zedd's hand, she had been a little sadder these days. Now she could see her brown eyes light up happily.

Back at the Oliver home, Ashley and Kimberly were sitting on a swing outside. "I have a question," Ashley signed to her.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck as she was trying to think of how to ask this without sounding crazy. "What's it like?" Ashley signed. Kimberly gave her a quizzical look.

"What's what like?" she asked.

"Sex," Ashley signed.

Kimberly's eyes went wide with the question. "Are you and Carlos…" Kimberly started to say. Ashley rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"It's just a question, Carlos and I are nowhere near that kind of relationship," she signed, "It's not even a relationship."

"What has you curious about it?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley was trying to think of how to word her questions. "How was it?" she signed. Kimberly leaned back on the swing.

"It's getting better," she replied honestly, "The first time it's not like the romance movies."

Ashley laughed a little. "I wouldn't think so," she signed. Kimberly smirked. "How did you know?" Ashley signed.

"About?" Kimberly asked.

"That you were ready?" Ashley answered.

The older girl was silent for a minute as she thought over her sister's question. She swung the swing a little as Ashley waited patiently. "It wasn't like there was a clear sign. It just felt…right," Kimberly replied. Ashley smiled to see her eyes shining. "I love him, Ash, more than anything," she added.

"What's that like? Loving someone like that?" Ashley signed.

"You're full of questions about love and sex today," Kimberly teased.

Ashley shrugged. "I just want to know what it's like," she signed, "I know whatever it is, it has nothing to do with Carlos."

"You will find someone," Kimberly replied.

"Doubt I'll ever find someone who'll be okay with the fact that I can't speak," Ashley signed.

Kimberly gave her a soft smile, bumping her shoulder. "I think you'll find someone that you'll feel comfortable actually speaking to," she answered. Ashley scoffed.

"Talk to? Say actual words? Just the idea freaks me out," Ashley signed.

"You said 'thank you' to Tommy. That was a big step and you achieved it," Kimberly replied.

The younger girl couldn't help but nod, knowing exactly what she was saying. "You're braver than you think you are," she added.

"I couldn't be anything like you though," Ashley signed.

Kimberly wrapped her arm around her shoulders, hugging her. "You're your own person," she replied, "And I think you're going to go on and do incredible things." Ashley leaned into her and the two girls smiled as they sat comfortably together.

"Does it hurt?" Ashley signed.

Kimberly shrugged a little. "Not as bad as you think it would be," she assured her. Kimberly kissed her temple. "But I promise you, it won't matter once you find the right person," she added. Ashley rested her head on her shoulder with a small smile.

The next week, however, Ashley watched as her sister was wearing herself out fighting the monsters and trying to practice her gymnastics. One day, Ashley was sitting at the picnic table watching as Kat walked right by her and she couldn't help but cringe looking at the girl. "Well if you could shoot lasers from your eyes, I think the new girl would be a pile of dust," Carlos commented as he sat next to her.

"Just something about her bothers me," Ashley wrote into her notebook, "She's always around Tommy."

"Jealous much?" Carlos quipped.

"No, cautious," Ashley wrote to him.

Carlos nodded his head slowly, at least he thought he understood Ashley's relationship with Tommy and the others. "I don't like how she watches Tommy," she wrote to Carlos.

"It's just a crush," Carlos answered, "Besides, you know Tommy only has eyes for Kimberly."

"I just don't trust her, there's something off about her," Ashley wrote to him.

"I get it," he assured her, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.

Ashley gave him a small smile and let out a sigh.

Night fell, Ashley sat in the back of Tommy's truck as they were driving over to the Youth Center. "Are you sure you don't want Ashley or me here to help you spot?" he asked.

"No, I'll be okay," Kimberly assured him.

Kimberly leaned forward and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you," he answered.

Ashley waved at her sister as she got out of the truck, but sat there biting her lower lip nervously as Tommy drove off.

They were about a few blocks away when Ashley started pulling on Tommy's shirt. "Turn around," she signed to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Turn around, I have a bad feeling something's wrong, turn around!" Ashley signed frantically as she climbed into the front seat.

Tommy turned his truck around and went back to the Youth Center.

As soon as the truck stopped, Ashley got out and ran towards the employee entrance, throwing the door open.

Reaching the Juice Bar, Ashley saw her sister laying on the floor. "Kim!" Tommy called out as they ran over. Ashley pressed her hand to Kimberly's head and saw that she had struck it on the balance beam. Tommy saw Kat standing there in disbelief. "Call for help!" he ordered as he grabbed Kimberly's towel to hand to Ashley. Ashley took it and pressed it to her head while Kat called for help.

Ashley held onto Kimberly's hand, staring worriedly. "Come on, Kimberly, open your eyes," Tommy coached his girlfriend, "I know you can hear me."

The paramedics arrived and Ashley stood up as they loaded her onto the gurney. "Anyone here family?" the paramedic asked.

"This is her sister," Tommy replied, pointing to Ashley.

"Does your sister have any allergies to medication?" the paramedic asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Is she on any medication?" the paramedic asked as they rushed her out of the Youth Center. Ashley shook her head again. "Do you have anyone you can call?" He asked.

"I'll call her guardians," Tommy replied.

Tommy kissed the side of Ashley's head before rushing back inside to call Aisha's parents while Ashley got into the truck. She saw Kat and glared at the blond just as the doors closed.

When Kimberly woke up, the first thing she felt was pain in her head. She felt hands over hers and saw Ashley sitting by her in the hospital bed. Ashley looked relieved, holding her hand a little tighter. "What happened…" Kimberly said quietly.

"Can you tell me your name?" the paramedic asked as he started checking her.

Kimberly blinked when he shined a light in her eyes. "Kimberly Hart," she replied.

"What's your birthday, honey?" the paramedic asked.

"February 14th, 2978," she replied.

Ashley looked at the paramedic. "Is she going to be okay?" she signed.

"She's talking that's good," the paramedic replied.

Feeling relief wash over, Ashley looked back at Kimberly who was staring at her.

At the hospital, they were running tests on Kimberly while Ashley sat nervously in the waiting room. Tommy and the others walked in and Ashley stood up. "What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"They're running tests," Ashley signed to him, "She was awake and alert in the ambulance."

Tommy looked relief and Ashley gave his arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze when she saw Kat standing in the doorway. "What is she doing here?" she signed angrily, gesturing to Kat.

"She was worried about Kimberly," Aisha replied.

Ashley looked back at Tommy. "She seems to always be where Kimberly is," she signed to him, "I don't trust her, I don't like her." Tommy was stunned by Ashley's blunt statements.

"She and Kim are friends," he pointed out.

"And so is trouble not too far after she shows up," Ashley signed.

Ashley turned her back to the blond, letting out a deep breath.

When the doctor reassured everyone that she was going to be okay, Ashley stepped aside and gestured for Tommy to be the visitor. She watched as Katherine walked over to her. "Why are you here?" Ashley signed.

"Sorry?" Kat asked quizzically.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Ashley signed again.

"I don't understand," Kat answered.

"She wants to know why you're here," Billy told her from his seat.

"Kimberly's my friend too, I was worried about her," Kat replied.

Ashley tilted her head, seemingly to be examining the blond. "And you just happened to be at the Youth Center? Just like you happened to be at the beach when my sister fainted after you told her you didn't want to be at the beach? You certainly changed your tune when Tommy was there. I find it curious some of my sister's belongings went missing that day," Ashley signed.

"What is she saying?" Kat asked.

Ashley let out what almost sounded like a growl when Rocky grabbed her. "Easy, Ashley," he insisted, picking her up. She fought against her friend to get him to put her down but Rocky pulled her out of the hospital with Adam and Aisha right behind them.

Rocky hauled Ashley out of the hospital, setting her down. As soon as his grip loosened, she swung around and pushed him away from her. "Why can't you see that she had something to do with all of this?" she signed to them.

"Do with what?" Aisha asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Everywhere Kimberly or Tommy is; she's right there following them like a shadow. Kimberly faints at the beach and suddenly her morpher and the picture of her and Tommy are missing?" she signed to Aisha, "Isn't that a least bit curious?!" The three of them were silent. "She's part of this, I know she is. I don't want her anywhere near Kimberly or Tommy," she signed. With that, she walked away and left the others behind so she could clear her mind.


	13. Hard to Say Goodbye

Chapter 13: Hard to Say Goodbye

Two days later, Kimberly was released from the hospital after they made sure that nothing was wrong. Ashley arrived at the hospital to see her sister gathering everything. "Listen, Ashley, we need to talk," Kimberly told her. Ashley looked at her. "Have a seat," Kimberly insisted gently.

Ashley sat down in the chair and Kimberly sat on the hospital bed. "You had every right to not trust Katherine. She had us all fooled," Kimberly informed her gently. Ashley's smile turned to a frown. "Rita had her under a spell, she made Kat one of her puppets just like she had with Tommy," Kimberly explained.

"How do you know this?" Ashley signed.

"She told me," Kimberly replied, "Rita manipulated her to try and kill me by taking my morpher."

"How do we know she's still not under the spell?" Ashley signed.

"She's going to try to help us get my morpher back," Kimberly replied.

Ashley sat back, crossing her arms with a heavy sigh. "I know this has been very hard on you, I am so sorry that we didn't see it before," Kimberly said gently, holding her hand, "Maybe after this weekend you and me can go do something for Spring break? Just us sisters." Ashley looked at her in disbelief.

"What about the Pan-Global trials?" she signed.

Kimberly frowned. "I don't think that's going to happen," she replied. Ashley shook her head slowly.

"Why?" she signed.

"I don't know if I can get back up on that balance beam after that," Kimberly replied, "The idea freaks me out."

"You worked your whole life for this," Ashley signed, "You can't give up."

Kimberly gave her a sad smile, holding onto her hands. "I just can't," she insisted gently. Ashley frowned, seeing her sister give up was probably the most heartbreaking thing she could ever experience.

Later, Kimberly was released from the hospital but Ashley was sitting in her room staring at the picture of her dad. She missed him, he was one person that wouldn't let anyone tell him that he couldn't achieve his dream. She let out a breath as she leaned against her hand when there was a knock on the door. Tommy poked his head inside. "Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly and Tommy sat on the edge of the bed. "I heard from Kim that you're hiding out today," he commented. She shrugged her shoulders. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's not right that Kimberly is going to let a fall ruin her dreams," she signed back.

"I think it's more complicated than the fall," he told her.

Ashley frowned and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want her regretting anything," she signed.

"I know, and I don't either," he answered.

They sat silently in her room, both hoping that Kimberly would make the right choice.

When evening fell, Kimberly had called Ashley and told her to come to the competition. Ashley arrived with Tommy and searched around for her sister. A smile appeared on her face when she saw her stretching in her leotard. Glancing up at Tommy, he nodded to her before she rushed over to her.

Kimberly looked over and smiled when she saw Ashley rushing up to her. "You're doing it!" Ashley signed before embracing her.

"I am," she answered, hugging her tightly.

Kimberly kissed her cheek when it was announced that competitors needed to get into place. Ashley released her, making her way back to the bleachers. She sat beside Tommy, watching when it was Kimberly's turn. She was flawless, she was perfect. All Ashley could ever want was to be like her sister, courageous, tenacious, and all around a good person.

The competition was over and Ashley watched as she was given a high score for her routine.

Later, they were throwing her a surprise party for her success, but then Ashley felt her world get turned upside down. Coach Schmidt wanted Kimberly to move to Miami so he could train her for the Pan Globals. Kimberly was stunned by his offer, looking over at Ashley saw the unreadable expression on her face. "Can I think about it?" Kimberly asked the older man. They could tell the coach wasn't happy with the answer, but he reluctantly he agreed to her request. Kimberly looked back over where Ashley was, but she was gone.

Outside, Ashley was sitting on one of the tables that was outside when she felt an arm move around her back. She looked over at Kimberly as she sat beside her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders sadly, swinging her feet back and forth a little. "I don't have to go, you know, I can stay right here with you and Tommy," Kimberly added. Ashley lifted her head, looking at her.

"But this is your dream," Ashley signed to her.

"It's a dream, but I can't leave you behind," Kimberly answered.

Ashley frowned, shaking her head slowly. "If the tables were turned would you want me to stay?" she signed to her. Her question surprised Kimberly, but she knew the younger girl was right. If Ashley was ever offered a chance of a lifetime, Kimberly would push her to go for the chance.

"I would, but I would want you to go too," Kimberly admitted.

Ashley leaned into her sister, hugging her tightly. Kimberly hugged her back, resting her head against hers. They were happy about this new part in Kimberly's life, but sad because that meant they were going to be separated.

By the end of the week, Kimberly had her bags packed to go to Miami for her training. Coach Schmidt was waiting patiently as Kimberly hugged Ashley tight. "I'll write as often as possible," Kimberly assured her. Ashley nodded, fighting back her tears. The former Pink Ranger kissed her younger sister's head, letting out a heavy breath before releasing her.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry," Ashley signed, making the older girl laugh.

"I'm going to miss you," Kimberly said with a sigh.

"I'll miss you," Ashley signed back.

Kimberly stood in front of Tommy and now it was harder for her to keep herself from crying. She hugged him tightly. Tommy easily lifted her up off the floor, kissing the top of her head. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she let out a shaky breath. "I love you," she whispered into his neck.

"I love you," he answered.

"Final boarding call for Flight 8714 to Miami," the flight attendant announced.

Tommy set Kimberly on the floor, kissing her lovingly before she reluctantly pulled away and walked towards the gate. Ashley watched as Tommy held Kimberly's hand until she was out of reach. Kimberly handed the flight attendant her ticket and then boarded the plane. Tommy moved behind Ashley, resting his hand on her shoulder as they watched as the plane taxied out onto the runway. "You okay?" Tommy asked her. Ashley felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she nodded her head slowly.

With a gentle tug, Tommy was able to get Ashley out of the airport and they went home.

 **Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for this late update! I have had a lot going on in my life with going to Power Morphicon, then as soon as I got back I was right back into work and I was just working non-stop so writing became difficult. I hope you guys can forgive me! Anyways, hopefully you liked the chapter, the next one should be posted soon.**


	14. Adjusting

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I wanted to inform you as to why the updates have been later. I have been working on a movie deal for the last several months, I am in the delicate stages and I can't reveal anything else. Only few people know what's going on, but I just wanted you, my readers to know that I haven't forgotten you or these stories. I will update when I have the time in between everything. I love you all and thank you for your patience.**

Chapter 14: Adjusting

Ashley was sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework. Her head was leaning against her hand as she was more just tracing designs on her notebook when Tommy walked in. "Hey," he called to her. Ashley barely even acknowledged him when he sat next to her. Tommy noticed the drawings on her notebook and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I miss her too," he told her gently.

Ashley sat back with a sigh, tossing her pencil up onto the table. "Everything just feels…different," she signed.

"It is," he agreed.

Not being around Kimberly every day, it felt like there was really something missing in her life. "Hey, have you talked to Carlos?" Tommy asked.

"Not really, he's been busy with soccer practice," she signed.

"Why don't you check it out?" he suggested.

Ashley shrugged and Tommy nudged her. "Then come down to the Youth Center," he insisted. She could see he was really trying and she couldn't help but smile a little. She got out of her chair and followed him out of the house to the Youth Center.

They entered the Youth Center and Ashley looked around. "Hey, Ashley," Adam greeted her. Ashley waved at everyone as she sat down. Tommy walked up to the juice bar to order them a couple of drinks.

"We haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" Billy asked as he sat across from her.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "It's not the same without Kimberly," she signed.

"I can understand that," Rocky agreed.

Tommy walked back over to the table with the smoothies and set one of the cups down in front of Ashley. Ashley signed "Thank you," and then she took a drink from her cup. She suddenly felt like all eyes were on her and looked up. "You guys don't need to keep staring at me," she signed to them awkwardly. They couldn't help but laugh a little at how ridiculous they were being.

"I have a class to teach anyways," Tommy answered as he got off his chair.

The group dispersed and Billy chuckled as he and Ashley were the only ones left. "You have to admit we do care," he commented.

"As much as I appreciate that, but I don't want to be hovered over," Ashley signed.

She sat back in her seat and let out a deep breath. "What are you thinking about?" Billy asked. Ashley leaned against her hand as she was thinking of what she wanted to say.

"It's not just missing Kimberly that's bothering me," she signed to him.

Now the Blue Ranger was concerned as he leaned forward. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Ashley signed.

Billy reluctantly nodded his head and Ashley reached into her jacket pocket. She pulled out an envelope and threw it on the table. Billy picked it up and read over the address. His face fell when he saw the name. "Your mom's trying to send you more letters?" he asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"She won't stop," she signed.

"Have you told anyone?" he asked.

"Kimberly's mom used to just throw the letters away when they would come in. I got the mail today so Mrs. Oliver didn't have a chance," she signed.

Ashley ran her hand over her face and then leaned back in her seat. "I want her to leave me alone, I have had my social worker tell her in so many words I don't want any contact. Yet, she still tries," she signed. Billy stood up from his seat. He looked over as Tommy was starting his class. The two of them caught each other's attention. Billy gestured to Ashley and then the door. Tommy nodded before starting his class.

Billy turned back around and held his hand out to Ashley. Ashley looked at his hand and then up at him. "Come on, let's take a walk," he told her. Ashley slipped her hand into his as they got up from the table and left the Youth Center.

They were walking along the sidewalk, making their way pass the park. Ashley was leaning against Billy as he had his arm around her shoulders. "I know things haven't been easy for you in the last few months," he commented. She shook her head slowly to agree with him. "I do know what it's like to lose a parent," he added, "I might not be able to understand the situation you lost your parent, but I did lose my mom."

Ashley reached up and wrapped her arm around his waist as they continued walking. "You know you can come to me for anything, Ashley. I might not be like the others, but I am here," he added.

"I know," she signed, "I just…"

"What is it?" he asked.

Ashley sighed as she released him and they stopped walking. "Do you know what it's like to just have your nightmares visit you every day?" she signed, "Waking up in the morning and for a second, life seems normal and then reality hits you?"

"I do," he replied.

He saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "Why does everyone keep leaving me?" she signed, "First my dad, Jason, Zack, Trini, Mrs. Hart…they all left me." A tear slid down her cheek. "Now Kimberly's left me too, who's going to leave me next? You? Tommy?" she signed.

"No," he replied, walking over to her.

Billy hugged her and Ashley hugged him back with a soft sob. "No one has left you, Ash. We're all still here," he assured her, rubbing her back. He couldn't help but feel his heart break over her tears as she cried against his shoulder.

When they finally made it back to the Youth Center, Tommy had finished his class and Billy walked over to him. "Tommy, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure, what's up, man?" Tommy asked as he and Billy walked away from the group a little.

Billy had his hands resting on his sides. "It's about Ashley," he told Tommy. He glanced over at the girl to see her drinking the fresh smoothie he had bought her. "She's scared," he added.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"I'm not even supposed to tell you, but you need to know. Her mother keeps writing her, she feels like everyone is leaving her. She's just very…Ashley's feeling abandoned," he explained, "And with her mom writing her constantly, she feels like it's just salt to add to the wounds that haven't even healed."

Tommy looked over at Ashley to see her ripping the envelope into tiny pieces and they were growing into a pile on the table. "Her mother writes her?" he asked in disbelief.

"She gets a letter once a week from the jail she's in. Kimberly's mom used to throw them out before Ashley could even see them because she knew Ashley wants nothing to do with her," Billy explained.

"Aw man…I asked her to grab the mail today when we got home from school," Tommy muttered.

Billy nodded his head slowly. "I didn't even know, it's not something anyone's really talked to me about," Tommy added, "I mean, I know what happened, Ashley told me what happened with her parents. I just didn't know her mom was still trying to contact her."

"With Kimberly gone she feels like she has no one to talk to about it," Billy answered, "She feels trapped in her nightmares."

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Billy," he told him, patting his shoulder.

"Always, I love Ashley too you know. She's like a little sister to me, I'd do anything for her," Billy answered.

Tommy nodded and Billy made his way back over to the juice bar.

When they got home that night, Tommy pulled into the driveway but he didn't turn off the truck. Ashley was staring at her lap, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt. "Ash," he called to her. Ashley lifted her head up and looked at him. "You know you can talk to me about anything," he commented. She nodded her head slowly. "I might not be able to give you advice on how to handle certain things or what to do, but I'm here for you," he added, "I want to be here for you."

Ashley nodded her head slowly and she swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I'm scared," she finally signed to him after a few minutes. Tommy reached over, pulling her into a hug. Ashley hugged him as tight as she could with a shaky breath.

"I'm here," he assured her.

They sat in his truck just hugging each other tightly. Well, more Ashley trying to hug Tommy as tight as she could. Just feeling him hold her as tight as he was made her feel so safe. She finally relaxed and Tommy pulled back then he finally turned off his truck. Wordlessly, they got out and went inside.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, I wanted to inform you as to why the updates have been later. I have been working on a movie deal for the last several months, I am in the delicate stages and I can't reveal anything else. Only few people know what's going on, but I just wanted you, my readers to know that I haven't forgotten you or these stories. I will update when I have the time in between everything. I love you all and thank you for your patience.**


	15. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 15: Unexpected Visitor

At the Youth Center, Ashley walked in with Aisha. "I'm going to get the kids set up for their choir practice, could you help Ernie with the crafts table?" she asked. Ashley nodded, walking over to the table.

"Hey, Ashley, how's it going?" Ernie asked.

"Hi, Ernie, it's going," she signed back to him.

"Where's Tommy at?" Ernie asked, "We could use his help with the tree stuff."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, looking a bit confused. "I don't know, he said he had something to do before he came over here so I'm sure he'll be here at any time," she signed to him. Ernie raised his brow at her. Ashley just laughed a little as she grabbed her notebook. "He will be here soon," she wrote for him.

"Well while we wait, let's get this box open," Ernie told her.

Ashley nodded, pushing her long, waist-length hair over her shoulder to keep it out of her way as she opened the box. She had been letting her hair grow out a little, enjoying the new styles she could put it in. She hummed a little to herself as she was putting the glitter and craft paper out on the table.

A little while later, a blindfold suddenly went over her eyes. "Just trust us," Aisha assured the startled girl. Adam gave Aisha a smirk as he held Ashley's shoulders.

"It's just me, I'm just going to make sure you don't go flying head first up the stairs or down them," Adam told her as they led her out of the Youth Center.

Ashley reluctantly let them lead her out of the Youth Center. "Hey, it's just me," Billy told her once they were outside. He held onto her hands as he and Adam moved her into position. She was nervous as ever as she was starting to fidget with her fingers anxiously.

"All right, ready?" Rocky asked.

All Ashley could do was nod her head warily. She felt someone untie the blindfold and she was staring into a familiar pair of brown eyes. "Surprise!" Kimberly announced happily, her arms high above her head with a smile on her face. Ashley gasped, throwing her arms around Kimberly stumbled a little with a shriek, but hugged her back. Ashley couldn't even sign as she hugged her sister as tight as she could.

These few months without her were so rough, only getting a letter here and there wasn't the same as being able to see her. "I'm home for Christmas," Kimberly said smiling, "I couldn't miss this." Kimberly stepped back and she saw the tears. "Oh don't cry," she insisted, wiping her tears away. Ashley just smiled before hugging her again.

Kimberly released her again with a smile. "Look at your hair, it's beautiful!" she said happily.

"I was trying something new," Ashley signed.

"Well, I like it," Kimberly replied, "Fits you."

"Should we get inside?" Rocky asked.

Kimberly wrapped her arm around Ashley's waist as they went into the Youth Center.

Everyone greeted Kimberly happily before they started preparing for the festivities. At one point, Ashley looked up from helping a child to see Kimberly trying to jump up and attach the mistletoe to the garland. Tommy walked over and he helped her with it. Ashley couldn't help but smile to see the two most important people in her life back together again. "Hey, Ash," Carlos called out as he walked over to her. Ashley looked up and waved.

"You're late," she wrote in her notebook.

"I got held up at soccer practice," he replied.

Ashley tilted her head a little. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, so what's going on here?" he asked.

"The Youth Center's annual Christmas party," Ashley replied.

Carlos looked around. "Real nice," he commented. Ashley smiled, pushing her hair over her shoulder again. "I see Kimberly's back," he added.

"She surprised me," she wrote to him, "You missed all the fun."

"Damn," Carlos replied, "Well, at least we can have fun right?"

Ashley nodded and held up a glue bottle to him. Carlos took the bottle from her and helped her with the kids.

Later on, Ashley was trying to get some of the glitter off her clothes when Kimberly was next to her. "So, you and Carlos are being extra friendly, what have I missed?" Kimberly asked.

"Nothing," Ashley signed to her, "Carlos and I are just friends so don't get any ideas."

"Well, you never know," Kimberly said teasingly, "Where's Katherine? I'm surprised she's not here."

Ashley just winced hearing her name. "She's with her family for the holidays," Ashley replied quickly. Kimberly raised her brow at her sister and sat on a stool.

"Well if you had the ability to shoot lasers from your eyes I think I would've been a pile of ash on the floor," Kimberly commented.

"Sorry," Ashley signed.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

She reached out, holding her sister's hand. "Something going on with Kat?" she asked. Ashley was silent for a minute before Kimberly pulled out the stool next to her so she could sit down. "Tell me," Kimberly prodded gently. Sighing, she sat on the stool, peeling some glue off her fingertips.

"I don't like how she looks at Tommy," she signed to her finally.

Kimberly leaned against her hand, sighing a little. "Worried what could happen between Tommy and me since I'm so far away?" she asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders a little. "You know how much we love each other, Ash. I think Kat knows it too that's why she doesn't do anything," Kimberly explained.

"What if she tries something?" Ashley signed.

"Then it's up to Tommy what to do," Kimberly replied, "But I trust him enough that he would let her down easy."

Ashley nodded her head slowly and let out a deep breath. "Hey, I am here for a week so let's not use that week being sad," Kimberly insisted. They looked at each other and Ashley nodded in agreement. "Come on," she said with a smile as they gripped each other's hands and went back to the festivities.

Night fell, it was getting late and they were driving back to the Oliver house. Ashley was smiling to see Tommy and Kimberly holding hands with their fingers entwined together. She looked back out the window with a sigh.

Reaching the Oliver home, Ashley got out first, heading inside. Tommy moved his arm around Kimberly's shoulders. Kimberly immediately hugged him around the waist with a sigh. "This is the best way to celebrate Christmas," she commented. Tommy hugged her tighter to him as they stood in the front yard.

"I missed you," he answered.

"I missed you," she said with a sigh.

Tommy pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Tilting her head up, Kimberly moved her arms around his neck as he kissed her. She happily kissed him back, leaning into him. Pulling away, he was smiling down at her and pushing the hair from her eyes. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you more," she replied.

"I really doubt that's possible," he insisted.

She laughed a little, unwrapping her arms from around his neck, she reached down and grasped his hand. "Well…" she said with a mischievous smile. She stepped backwards and tugged on his hand a little. "Why don't I prove that I DO love you more?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a challenge," he quipped.

"Up for it?" she asked.

Tommy just gave her a smirk and only started walking towards her. Kimberly let out a shriek and a laugh before he chased her into the house.


	16. The Next Year

Chapter 16: The Next Year

Punch. Punch. Duck. Duck. Punch. Kick. Ashley kept up with the combinations Tommy was throwing at her. Her long hair was tied back in a French braid, but it was falling out a little from the training session. She was covered in sweat, but she kept going. She had on her favorite sneakers, black yoga pants, and a yellow sports bra. "Good, again," Tommy told her. Ashley ducked as he swung at her head several times before he aimed a kick to her side. Ashley blocked it, ducking again from another swing towards her head. Tommy aimed to knee her in the abs but she blocked it effortlessly. Tommy went down and did a swipe kick towards her ankles but Ashley jumped out of the way.

She went back into her guarding stance smoothly, breathing heavily as she and Tommy circled each other. Tommy stood up and smiled at her. "You're doing great," he told her. Ashley smiled and started to remove the gloves. Suddenly, Ashley reached behind her, grabbing Tommy's arm and threw him over her shoulder with ease. She was back in the guarding stance and she smiled down at him. "A lot better," he commented. Ashley helped him up and she went to shower and get ready for the day.

Later, Ashley was running down the sidewalk towards the soccer field. Her hair was cleaner in a fresh braid. She had changed into a pair of white tennis shoes, a blue skirt, a white tank top, and a blue overs shirt. Finally, she reached the soccer field. With a sigh, she climbed up the bleachers and took a seat on the third row when she spotted Carlos getting his gear ready. She waved when he looked up. "Hey," he called out to her as he walked up the bleachers, "I wasn't expecting you here." Ashley removed her notebook from her backpack.

"I thought I'd come watch practice," she wrote to him.

"Cool, glad you're here," he answered.

Ashley gave him a smile as she wrote in her notebook again. "How's your day going?" she wrote. Carlos shrugged as he sat in front of her.

"Same thing every day right?" he asked.

She shrugged and nodded with a smile. "Hey, why don't we go get a pizza after practice?" he suggested.

"Sounds like fun," she wrote to him.

"Great," he answered.

The coach blew the whistle. "I'll see you later then?" he asked. Ashley nodded with a smile before he jumped down from the bleachers, racing onto the soccer field. Ashley pulled out a computer book and started going over it, writing down a few things to give Billy.

She frowned a little as she started drawing a few designs to put on a little gadget she was creating for the Power Chamber. She bit her lower lip, there was a piece missing to her design and it was driving her crazy that she couldn't figure it out. She let out a breath, it was right front of her and she knew it.

After practice, Ashley and Carlos were sitting in their favorite pizza place waiting for their food. "You seem deep in though today," Carlos commented. Ashley gave him a quizzical look. "Your nose has been buried in this book," he added, holding up her book. Ashley reached for it and he playfully held it out of her reach. Ashley gave him a glare and grabbed at it again. Carlos laughed as he stood up to keep it from her. Thinking, Ashley gave him a half-smirk and poked him right under his ribs. Carlos let out a grunt before he his hand went to that side and Ashely snatched the book out of his hand. "Not cool," he told her. Sticking her tongue out at him, she let out a laugh and sat back down in her seat. "What are you working on anyways?" he asked.

Ashley shrugged and showed him her notebook. Carlos looked at the notebook and saw her design. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

"It's my own design. It's supposed stabilize energy fluctuations," she wrote to him.

Carlos raised his brow at her. "Meaning?" he asked slowly. Ashley let out a sigh.

"It's supposed to keep power from going in and out," she wrote down.

"Why didn't you just say that?" he asked.

Ashley just laughed a little. "These are simple terms, Carlos, I'm not talking like Einstein," She wrote down.

"Sometimes you do," he replied.

Shrugging her shoulders a little, she put the book back in her bag. "So why are you designing something like that?" he asked.

"Billy's computer system in his garage keeps going out, I thought he could use something like this, but it's just missing something," she wrote down.

Ashley let out a sigh as she looked at her design. "It's just missing a conductor of some sort so the power can keep going through it," she added.

"What about copper?" he suggested.

"I'm afraid copper isn't strong enough with the amount of power, if there's just one power surge I'm afraid it'll just make everything go up in smoke…literally," she wrote down.

"Smart and pretty," he commented.

Ashley couldn't help but blush a little but she punched him in the shoulder. Carlos just smirked. "Speaking of pretty, I saw you talking to Brittany Rhea," she wrote. Carlos shrugged his shoulders.

"She's cute," he replied.

"Are you going to ask her to homecoming?" she wrote.

"Should I?" he asked.

Ashley gave him an expression that could be simply put as 'duh'. Carlos laughed a little. "I don't know, I was thinking you and me could go," he replied. Now she was surprised, looking at him. "I mean as friends," he added quickly. Shrugging her shoulders again, she leaned against her hand as she continued to shade in some parts to her design.

"Dances aren't really my thing," she wrote to him.

"Come on, just two friends going out and having fun," he insisted, nudging her.

Sighing, she couldn't help but feel like he wasn't going to let this go and looked over at him. "We can stay just for an hour, then we can go wherever you want to go," he added. Reluctantly, she nodded her head.

"Okay," she signed to him, the only sign he knew.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday then," he replied.

Ashley nodded and then the waitress came over with their pizza.

The next day, Ashley was in the mall with Kat and Tanya going to shop trying to find a dresses. "What kind of color are you looking for?" Tanya asked as she looked at one dress. Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"I take it you're going to go yellow?" Ashley signed teasingly.

"It is my signature color after all," Tanya teased back and Ashley laughed a little.

Kat was looking at one pink dress and Ashley saw a design that caught her eye. Walking over, she pulled a dress off the rack. It was a long dress that was a light yellow color with a red belt with a star buckle around the waist. "Ashley that's beautiful," Kat commented. Ashley held it up in front of her in the nearby mirror. "Maybe if we just put your hair in a bun on top of your head and then curl the rest of your hair?" Kat suggested, standing behind her.

Ashley was staring in the mirror and let out a breath. "Want to try it on?" Tanya asked. Nodding, Ashley went into one of the dressing rooms to try on the dress.

Tanya and Kat were sitting on the chairs by the dressing area when Ashley walked out. "It's long," she signed.

"I can fix that," Kat commented as she looked at the length, "That is if you like it?"

"I think I can do it," Ashley signed, "What do you guys think?"

"I think it looks great," Tanya answered, "Do a spin."

Ashley turned around in the dress and the two older girls smiled at her. "It looks beautiful, Ash," Kat commented.

"Thank you," Ashley signed.

Ashley let out a breath. "So are you and Carlos getting closer?" Tanya asked with a smile. Ashley gave her a look.

"He's my best friend," she signed.

"So?" Tanya said teasingly.

Ashley shook her head slowly. "We don't have that…spark," she signed simply.

"Well the spark is important," Kat commented.

Nodding her head in agreement, Ashley looked back in the mirror again.

That Friday, Ashley was sitting at her mirror as Kat was curling her hair. They were silent for a while, but then Kat sighed. "I know you think I'm trying to replace Kimberly," she commented, surprising Ashley, "I want you to know that's not true." Ashley just stared in the mirror.

After another minute, Ashley raised her hands. "I see how you look at Tommy," she signed. Kat fixed the bun on Ashley's head and then checked the curls that were hanging down her back.

"Can you blame me?" Kat asked.

Ashley closed her eyes tightly and stood up, looking at her. "He's with Kimberly, it's always been her," she signed.

"And I want you to know I won't do anything to sabotage their relationship," Kat answered.

Ashley stared at her, but then nodded her head slowly. "I would like us to be friends, Ashley," she added, "Do you think we can be?" The room was silent, but then Ashley nodded her head slowly. Tanya knocked on the door.

"Hey," she said smiling.

Tanya held up the shoes. "Found them!" she said as she opened the box to reveal the wedged heels inside. Ashley used Kat's shoulder to step into the shoes before reaching down to fix them. "Ashley, you look so beautiful!" Tanya said smiling.

"So do both of you," Ashley signed, smiling at Kat and Tanya's dresses.

The doorbell rang. "Ashley, Carlos is here!" Mrs. Oliver called out. Ashley let out a breath.

"Here we go," she signed before they left the room.

Tommy and Carlos were standing in the living room talking when Ashley walked in. "Wow…" Carlos said in disbelief, "You look beautiful." Ashley realized she didn't have her notebook, but signed 'Thank you'.

"She said 'thank you'," Tommy told him.

Carlos smiled as Ashley walked over to him. "You all look great!" Mrs. Oliver said happily. Ashley smiled as Adam wrapped his arm around Tanya's waist as Kat stood next to Tommy. Mrs. Oliver held up her camera. "Everybody, smile!" she called out. They smiled and pictures were taken.

"Mom, you don't need to take twenty pictures," Tommy commented.

"Let me have my fun," Mrs. Oliver scolded her son.

They laughed before Carlos took Ashley by the hand. "Shall we?" he asked. Ashley nodded before they left.

Arriving at the gym, it was all decorated with the usual streamers and decorations. The large banner painted up that read 'Homecoming'. Carlos looked at Ashley. "Are you glad you came?" he asked. Ashley just nodded kind of feeling a little weirded out that people kept staring at her. "Want to dance?" Carlos asked. She nodded her head slowly and he took her hand, leading her over to the dance floor.


	17. An Old Friend

Chapter 17: An Old Friend

Time went on, Ashley and Billy were getting the Power Chamber together, but then another Ranger appeared needing their help. He needed to transfer his powers to another Ranger until he was fully healed. Unfortunately, Billy was incompatible for the transfer. So, Tommy had gone to find someone who could possibly help them.

It was a quiet day in the Power Chamber, Ashley was working on a few control panels when she looked over to see Billy was quieter than usual. Biting her lower lip, she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Billy looked up at her. "You okay?" she signed.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind," he replied.

Frowning, she knelt down next to him. "The power transfer?" she signed. Billy shrugged his shoulders and he continued with his work. She tapped his shoulder again, making him sigh and look at her. "It doesn't make you less than a Ranger because the powers didn't match up with you," she signed.

"It's just a lot of things, Ashley," he replied, "I just feel…I don't know."

"Like you're not fitting in with everyone?" she signed.

"Are you becoming a mind reader now?" he asked.

Ashley just smirked and sat next to him. "Try being a mute teenager surrounded by a bunch of people who want you to talk instead of watching you write everything down every day," she signed.

"You know you have other people that support you," he replied.

"As do you," She signed.

Ashley gave him a smile. "I made you something," she signed. She got up from the floor, she walked over to her backpack and pulled out two small bags. Walking back over, she knelt down on the floor and presented him the bags. Billy opened up one bag and removed the little gadget she had designed. He gave her a quizzical look. "It's supposed to help with the Power Chamber's energy fluctuations," she signed. Billy's eyes were wide and he examined it.

"This is great!" he told her, getting up, "It could go right into the computer over here."

Billy went to install the gadget as Ashley picked up the second bag. Once it was installed, she watched as the lights brightened up in the room. "This is great!" he exclaimed. Ashley smiled and then she held up the second bag. Billy took the bag from her and opened it, pulling out a picture frame. Inside the frame, was a drawing of his triceratops, unicorn, and wolf zords. He was standing in front of them with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Billy looked at her surprised. "You'll always be the Blue Ranger to me," she signed to him. Billy set the picture and the bag on the console before embracing her. Ashley hugged him back with a smile.

Later, the others had arrived at the Power Chamber with news Tommy had found someone and he was on his way back with them. The problem was, as they were waiting for Tommy and his companion to be in teleport range. Ashley was watching the screen intently, fidgeting nervously. Billy stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder. "Billy, how much closer do they have to be?" Rocky said impatiently.

"Unfortunately a lot," Billy replied.

Ashley watched anxiously as Tommy and his companion were running from the cogs. "Tommy, just a hundred yards due North and we can teleport you," Billy informed him.

"Got it, Billy!" Tommy answered.

Ashley rushed over to the console, ready to teleport them. "Just a little further," Billy muttered next to her. The computer started beeping uncontrollably. "Now!" he told Ashley. Ashley put the sequence in and they were gone before the cogs could reach them.

The doors slid open and Tommy walked in. "Are you guys okay?" Kat asked.

"Well, we made it," Tommy replied.

Tommy turned towards the doors as his companion entered the Power Chamber. Everyone was startled when Ashley let out a half-yelp, half-shriek when she saw who it was. "Jason!" she exclaimed. Immediately, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

Jason was about to lift her up off the floor but he was stunned. He quickly set her back on the floor and pulled back. He was holding onto her arms and she was smiling at him. "Did you just talk?" he asked. Ashley nodded. "You talk?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with my vocal cords you know," she signed with a smirk.

"She only speaks when she's really excited," Tommy replied.

Jason pulled her into another hug. "This is incredible," He commented as she hugged him back.

"I hate to interrupt, but we are short on time," Trey informed them.

Ashley released Jason, but he held onto her hand. "I want to talk to you later," he told her. She nodded with a smile. While the others went to fight King Mondo's newest silo attacking the planet. She watched anxiously as Trey and his essences transferred the Gold Ranger powers to him. Then he went to help the others to fight.

After the big battle, Ashley was at the Youth Center doing her homework when Jason sat across from her. "Hey, Pretty Girl," he called to her, making her look up. She smiled brightly at him. "Since when did you start talking?" he asked.

"It's not like I go into full blown conversations," she signed.

"No but just hearing you say anything is an accomplishment," he replied.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders a little. "I just speak when it feels right," she signed. Jason smiled at her.

"And that has been like?" he asked.

"Twice," Ashley held up two fingers sheepishly.

Jason chuckled lightly, sitting forward in his chair a little. "I'm so happy you're home," Ashley signed. She reached across the table to hold his hand.

"It's good to be home, Pretty Girl," He replied, holding onto her hand.

"Do we get a nice 'welcome home' greeting?" a familiar voice asked.

Ashley looked up and she could've fallen out of her chair at who entered the room. Jason saw the tears well up now as she got out of her chair. She couldn't help but rush over and hug both Zack and Trini. She was so happy that her friends were home, everything felt almost perfect.


	18. The Mystery

Chapter 18: The Mystery

All of her feelings of perfection ended a few months later when Billy became severely sick and he left for Aquitar. It completely broke Ashley's heart when he decided to stay instead of coming home. She suddenly felt her chair get pulled backwards and she let out a yelp of surprise, nearly pulling her books off the table. "Why are you sulking?" Jason asked as he playfully pulled her chair backwards.

"I'm not," she signed.

"Uh huh," He replied, "You know Billy doesn't want you being sad over him leaving."

Ashley let out a sigh. "It's not fair," she signed begrudgingly. Jason hugged her, rubbing her arm.

"I know," he answered, kissing her temple.

Ashley frowned, but she couldn't help but smile as Jason hugged her once more. "Let's go do something today," Jason suggested.

"Suggestions?" Ashley signed.

Jason just smiled at her as he tugged on her arm. "Come on," he insisted. Ashley got out of the chair, putting her books in her backpack. She held onto Jason's hand, following him out of the Youth Center.

Arriving at the movie theaters, Ashley was looking at him amused. "You're taking me to see a romantic movie?" she signed, raising her brow. Jason shrugged.

"You like them and you need a little bit of cheering up," he replied.

Ashley smiled a little as Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the theater for their movie.

After the movie, Ashley and Jason were walking through the park. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"That was movie was so sappy, even for me," Ashley signed, making him chuckle, "But it was fun."

Jason pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and Ashley wrapped her arms around his waist with a smile.

He drove her back to his place to hang out when they entered the house, Patricia Scott smiled brightly. "Ashley, hello!" she greeted, walking over to embrace her. Ashley hugged her back with a smile. "You're so beautiful," Patricia said smiling as she looked at the young woman, "You have grown since the last time I saw you." Ashley held up her fingers to gesture 'just a little'. Patricia smiled as she hugged her again.

Jason led Ashley to the living room and he looked around. "Mom, where's dad?" he asked.

"He's at his usual place, sweetheart," Patricia replied.

Ashley frowned, looking at Jason as he sat down on the couch. "Where is your dad?" she signed. Jason let out a sigh.

"He goes to the park every year around this time," he replied.

"Why the park?" she asked.

"It's the last time he saw his sister," he replied, glancing at the mantelpiece.

Ashley saw the same picture that Mary kept in her house. "It's been about twenty years now, and the last time he saw his sister was when she was in the park and they were goofing off," he explained to Ashley, "He said his sister was acting weird all day long, like she was hiding something. She wanted to spend the entire day with him, which was weird to my dad because they had been fighting so much in the last several weeks that she was in Angel Grove."

Ashley sat down across from him. "Aunt Sandy looked at her watch, told my dad she had to meet with someone. She gave him a hug, told him how much she loved him, and then she walked away. He had expected to see her that night like usual, but she never came home. They thought she just went to spend time with one of her friends, they waited until morning. They called her friends, including Mary, but no one had seen her," he explained. She had heard the story many times about Sandy Scott's disappearance, but she saw the pain in Jason's eyes as he talked about it. "It bothers my dad, every year he goes back to that park and he waits for her. He sits at one of the picnic tables and he just waits and hopes to see her walking right back up to him like she walked away all those years ago," Jason added.

"That's…horrible," she signed.

Jason shook his head slowly. "He never thought to ask her where she was gone, he didn't think he had to," he stated.

"Why would he blame himself?" Ashley signed.

"That was his sister, his baby sister. He was supposed to protect her, so he sees it as a failure as an older brother," he replied.

"Do they have any idea about what happened?" she asked.

Jason again shook his head. "No…the police didn't find anything. The dogs followed her scent to the road, they think she got into a car and that was it," he replied.

"No one ever told me how she disappeared," Ashley signed.

"It kind of faded after a while," he replied.

Jason let out a sigh and Ashley reached over, holding his hand. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her. Patricia entered the room again with a smile. "So, Ashley, do you have a boyfriend now?" she asked, sitting across from her. Ashley's cheeks turned red and Jason chuckled as she pulled her hand away.

"Most boys at Angel Grove High want a girl who is willing to speak," Ashley signed.

Jason smiled at her. "I told you, Pretty Girl, someone will come along," he assured her.

"Why don't you two date?" Patricia suggested.

Ashley nearly gagged on the lemonade that Patricia had placed on the table and even Jason's mouth had dropped. "Mom, I don't see her that way," he replied as Ashley started coughing. He rubbed her back as she regained her breath.

"Well that's a shame, you two would've been a cute couple," Patricia commented.

Ashley shook her head slowly. "The guy who I end up with, has to be out of this world," she signed, "He doesn't push me to speak, if anything he enjoys me as I am. I don't want to be with someone who thinks I'm going to carry on a conversation all the time."

"And my son…" Patricia started to say.

"He's one of my best friends, he's like my big brother," Ashley signed insistently.

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "I've got your back," he replied. Ashley smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

When night arrived, Ashley was in her room in her pajamas, ready for bed. She was walking by her bedroom window, brushing her wet hair from her shower, ready to put it up in a braid. Her eyes glanced up at the stars and she couldn't help but smile. She sat at the window, resting her chin on her clasped hands, staring up at the moon. How she would love to just get in a spaceship and explore the universe. Something she and her dad talked about so much as she grew up. She wanted so much to just see more than what this world had to offer, and it was something Samuel had encouraged.

Ashley closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as she thought about the many times her dad would hug her and tell her how she was capable of doing anything she could ever want. With that thought in mind, she slid off the chair she was sitting on and walked over to her bed. She crawled in and turned out the light. She turned around onto her side, facing the wall as a soft smile appeared on her face as she fell asleep, the dreams of traveling the universe filling her head.


	19. Matchmaking

Chapter 19: Matchmaking

Ashley entered the Youth Center when she saw that Kat was teaching a ballet class. At the juice bar, she saw Jason leaning back against it watching. With a smile, she walked over and she jumped up on the stool, startling him. "Jeez, Ashley," Jason muttered, making her giggle.

"What are you doing?" she signed teasingly.

Jason just smirked at her. "I'm just hanging out here," he replied. Ashley raised her brow at him.

"I think you're watching a certain ballerina," she signed teasingly.

She playfully nudged her friend and he just chuckled lightly. "Why don't you ask her to a movie?" she signed.

"Nah, I couldn't do that," he replied.

"Why?" she signed.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "She's a friend and a teammate," he replied.

"So were Tommy and Kim," she signed.

Ashley kissed his cheek and got off the stool. "What are you doing?" he asked. She just smiled as she walked down the stairs once Kat's class ended. "Ash, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Trust me," she signed smiling.

Kat was preparing to change when Ashley walked up. "Hey, Ashley," she said smiling, "I would've thought you and Jason would've been disappearing again." Ashley rolled her eyes a little.

"He's my best friend," she signed, "He's like my big brother, kind of weird."

Kat laughed a little. "What's up?" she asked.

"I was thinking of making a little change," Ashley signed.

She held up her long braid that her hair was in. "Could you cut my hair?" she signed. Kat looked surprised.

"You want to cut your hair?" she asked.

The younger girl shrugged her shoulders. "I am getting sick of having to put it into this high bun on my head if I'm working on my future car," Ashley replied. Kat smiled a little and nodded.

"Sure, your house or mine?" Kat asked.

"Let's go to your place," Ashley replied.

Kat nodded and she went to the locker room to change. Ashley walked back over to Jason and sat on the stool. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I'm getting my hair cut," Ashley replied.

Jason looked at her quizzically and Ashley just smiled.

Arriving at Kat's house, Ashley got out of the car and looked around. She hadn't been to her house before, but she couldn't help but notice how comfortable it looked. A lovely two story home that had a rose garden out front. Her eyes were drawn to the vibrant flowers and her feet were moving before her brain caught up. She spotted a yellow rose and knelt down to smell it. Kat walked over and smiled at her. "Ready?" she asked. Ashley stood up, nodding before going inside after Kat unlocked the door.

Walking into the living room, Ashley was looking at all the pictures that hung up on the walls and sat on the mantelpiece. She couldn't help but smile to see the many pictures of Kat with her parents. She had such a soft spot for strong families. Kat poked her head around the corner. "Ashley?" she called to her. Ashley looked back at her.

"Sorry," she signed before following her.

Sitting down in the chair Kat had set up on a towel in the bathroom, Kat took a wet brush and brushed Ashley's hair. Ashley had a notebook resting in her lap just in case she needed to write something to her. "How short would you like it?" Kat asked. Ashley gestured to her chin, making the blond smile.

The room was silent except for the sound of the scissors clipping Ashley's hair. Ashley was thinking of how to start this conversation, but she just decided to go with it. "What do you think of Jason?" she asked.

Kat read the note and she nearly snipped her own finger. "Well, that was bold," she commented. Ashley shrugged but smiled a little. "He's a good guy, brave," Kat added. The younger girl was amused by the answer.

"I mean do you like him?" Ashley wrote to her.

Kat raised her brow. "Hmm so is that what this is all about?" she asked.

"I'm just curious, I see how you two look at each other when you think no one is watching," Ashley wrote down.

The blond was silent as she continued with her task at hand. "Do you like him?" Ashley wrote to her. Kat let out a sigh.

"He makes it very hard not to like him," Kat finally replied.

Now Ashley was smiling. "So you DO like him," she wrote down. Kat let out a sigh and a small laugh.

"What are you trying to do, Ashley?" she asked.

Then the Pink Ranger stopped. "Wait…" she trailed off. If Ashley could see, she would've noticed that her cheeks were a little flushed. "Are you suggesting that Jason likes me?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe you should talk to him?" Ashley wrote down.

Kat let out a sigh. "You are one sneaky girl, Ashley Hammond," she quipped as she continued to cut her hair.

After a little while, Kat finished the task and brushed her hair again once she was done to check that everything was even. "All right…I think everything looks great," she commented. She grabbed a mirror for Ashley to hold and held up another mirror so Ashley could look at the back of her head. "What do you think?" she asked.

Ashley looked at her hair and her eyes went wide when she saw a different. Kat was a little nervous when the younger girl was just staring in the mirrors. "You don't like it?" she asked. Ashley could hear the nervousness in the other girl's voice and turned around, smiling brightly.

"It's perfect," she signed.

Kat sighed in relief before Ashley stood up and gave her a hug. Stepping back, she gave her a pointed look. "If you like Jason, you two need to talk. There's no point in letting an opportunity go by and you are left wondering 'what if'," Ashley signed.

"Well aren't you wise beyond your years," Kat quipped.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "I have seen it happen," she replied.

"Well, I will go talk to him, how's that?" Kat asked.

The other girl nodded before she reached down to help her clean up the mess.

Arriving home, Tommy was in the middle of homework when he saw Ashley's new look. "Whoa, that's new," he commented.

"Do you like it?" she signed.

"It looks great," Tommy replied, "Why the change?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders a little. "Just wanted to," she signed. Mrs. Oliver entered the kitchen and stopped.

"Ashley, your hair," she said in disbelief.

Now the younger teenager was nervous, but the woman smiled at her. "I love it, it frames your face very well," she said smiling. Walking over, she kissed the top of the girl's head. "Do you have homework?" she asked.

"I finished it at Kat's," Ashley signed.

"Can I check it?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

Ashley opened her backpack, showing her foster mother the completed work. "Very good," Mrs. Oliver told her before kissing her head again. She gripped her son's shoulder as she left the kitchen and Tommy looked at her.

"So what made you go over to Kat's today?" he asked.

Ashley sat across from him and shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to help a friend out," she signed. Tommy raised his brow, but he decided to not push the subject. "Don't worry, it's all good things…I hope," she added. They were silent for a few more minutes before Ashley tapped his arm. "Hey, aren't you going to visit Kimberly this weekend?" she asked.

"Yeah, my flight leaves…" Tommy trailed off.

Ashley rolled her eyes with a sigh as she got up from her side of the table. She walked over to Tommy, grabbing his hand she wrote down his flight information. "Flight 352, 8:00 AM," the message said.

"Right," he answered.

"I don't think my sister would be thrilled if you stood her up at the airport," Ashley signed.

"No kidding," he agreed as Ashley giggled.

She kissed his cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

The next morning at the airport, Ashley was hugging Tommy tightly. "Give Kimberly a hug for me," she signed after she let him go.

"You know it," he replied.

Ashley gave his hand a squeeze when they heard his flight number get called. "All right, well, I'll see you guys Monday," he commented.

"Have a safe trip, Tommy," Adam answered.

"Don't worry about anything, if trouble comes up and we need your help you'll be contacted," Jason assured him.

"Sounds good," he replied.

He waved at his team before he walked over to the flight attendant, handing her his ticket before she let him board the plane. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest, watching as the plane taxied out. "Ready?" Rocky asked. She nodded before she walked with the others to leave the airport.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Jason reached for Kat's hand. Kat gave him a smile before letting her hand slide into his easily. Smiling to herself, Ashley leaned into Rocky as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, anyone hungry?" he asked. The others rolled their eyes.

"I could go for a pizza?" Ashley suggested.

"I'm in," Adam replied.

One by one the others agreed and they left the airport and to their separate cars, enjoying a hopefully easy weekend off.


	20. The Weekend Visit Part I

Chapter 20: Weekend Visit Part I

Ashley was in the Power Chamber, working on another one of the computer consoles. She let out a hiss of pain when she accidentally cut her thumb with her wire cutters. She held her finger to her mouth before going over her designs for the console. "Ashley, what are you doing?" Alpha asked. Ashley turned her notebook around to show the little robot before she wrapped her finger up in a band aid from her first aid kit next to her leg. "Why all this?" Alpha asked.

"Well, maybe if I can find where exactly the wires are literally crossed, maybe I can uncross them and this console will stop short circuiting randomly. One of these times we will be teleporting the others and they're going to come back in pieces," Ashley signed.

Alpha could see her point as she continued with her work. The doors slid open and Tommy walks in. "Why am I not surprised that you're here?" he quipped as he kissed the top of her head. Ashley glanced at him.

"I have a lot of work to do in here," she signed to him.

"You always have work to do," he answered.

The younger girl just smiled as she looked at her work in front of her, letting out a sigh. "Her father was the same way. He spent most of his free time in the Command Center working to update the systems," Zordon commented. Tommy glanced at his mentor and then at the girl he considered to be his sister.

"Well, you will be happy to know that we will have a visitor in town this weekend," Tommy informed her.

She gave him a look that showed her confusion. "Kim's getting on a plane back to Angel Grove as we speak," he added. Ashley let out a gasp, jumping up from the floor. "Her flight comes in at 6 o'clock, gives us time to drop her things off at my place and we can go get something to eat," he explained. She let out a shriek, hugging Tommy tightly around the waist, making him laugh and hug her back. "And Zordon, she would like to see this place," Tommy commented.

"We would be honored if she could come see us," Zordon replied.

Ashley released Tommy and looked back at her work. "I have to get this back together," she signed before she got down on the floor to get everything back together.

It took another hour for her to finish her task and she stood up. "Ready?" she signed to Alpha.

"Ready when you are, Ashley," Alpha replied.

Ashley looked over at Tommy. "Can I have your communicator?" she asked. Tommy gave her a quizzical look, but he removed his communicator, handing it over to her. Ashley placed the communicator on the floor and she had Tommy stand up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have been working on a teleportation system that doesn't require you to be within a certain amount of feet in case your morphers are unusable for any reason," Ashley signed.

She looked over at Alpha who put in some coordinates into the computer. Tommy's communicator disappeared. "As long as we have a lock on your communicator or your morpher, we should be able to teleport you from anywhere," she continued, "The problem is making sure you guys don't come back in pieces."

"Well, that would be a plus," Tommy agreed.

The computers beeped and Ashley looked at the viewing screen. She saw Tommy's communicator sitting in the middle of the desert. Clipping her bangs out of her eyes, Ashley let out a breath as she worked on the computers to getting a lock back on the communicator. "I hope this works," she thought to herself. The computer got a lock on the communicator and it suddenly disappeared.

There was a red glow in the room and Tommy's communicator appeared on the computer console. Ashley let out a yelp of excitement, picking it up. She tested it out and checked it over. She handed it back over to him with a smile. "It should be just fine," she signed to him. Tommy held his communicator up to his mouth.

"Jason, can you hear me?" Tommy asked.

" _Loud and clear, Tommy, what's up?_ " Jason asked.

"I was just testing my communicator, Ashley was running some tests on it," Tommy replied.

" _Well, we can hear you fine_ ," Jason assured him.

"Got it," Tommy answered.

Ashley was bouncing with joy. Her hard work paid off and Tommy just smirked at her. "All right, are you ready to go home and change before Kimberly's plane lands?" he asked. Ashley nodded her head enthusiastically before she waved to Zordon.

"We will see you later," Zordon answered before they were teleported out of the Power Chamber.

Later on at the airport, Ashley was anxiously waiting by the gate, biting her lower lip as she was waiting for Kimberly's flight to deplane. "Ashley, calm down, you're about to jump through the roof," Adam quipped. Ashley shot him a glare, but it didn't deter her enthusiasm. The passengers were exiting the plane, making their way to waiting families and friends when Ashley let out a gasp.

"Kim!" she called out excitedly.

Kimberly smiled brightly, but tiredly as she put down her bags. "Ashley!" she said happily as Ashley rushed over to her. The two sisters embraced tightly with smiles on their faces. "How are you?" Kimberly asked, "You're getting so tall." Ashley laughed, pulling away. "Look at your hair!" she gasped, "It's so short now, but I love it."

"I wanted to try something new out," Ashley signed.

"Well, I love it," Kimberly replied before the girls embraced again.

They walked over to the group and Kimberly reached for Tommy, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Tommy hugged her back, resting his forehead against the top of her head. "Hey, don't hog her now," Rocky commented before the rest of the team greeted her happily. Kimberly smiled and then Kat was standing next to Tanya.

"Tanya, this is Kimberly Hart," Kat said smiling.

Kimberly held out her hand. Tanya shook it smiling at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tanya, Tommy's told me all about you," she answered.

"Really? I'm surprised he talks about anything when he's with you," Rocky commented, earning an elbow in the stomach from Tommy.

"Believe it or not there's a lot to see and do in Miami," Kimberly answered.

Tanya laughed. "Well, I have to say I have heard a lot about you too, especially from Ashley. She talks about you when she can," she added. Kimberly wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"She's a good kid," she answered.

"That she is," Kimberly agreed.

"Can we go get something to eat?" Rocky asked.

The group of friends laughed before Tommy picked up Kimberly's carry-on. "Do you have anything else?" he asked.

"Nope, I think I'm all good," Kimberly replied.

They were leaving the airport when Kimberly glanced over to see Jason and Kat walking side by side with their arms around each other's waists. She looked at Ashley, who just shrugged with an innocent smile on her face, making the older girl laugh.

The next day, Ashley was sitting on the beach next to Kat and Jason. Jason had his arm resting on the back of Kat's chair as the blond was leaning into him with a smile on her face. "You two look happy," Ashley signed. They looked at each other before they smiled at her.

"Things are looking good so far," Jason replied.

Before Ashley could make a comment, she heard a jet ski speed by. Looking over, she saw Kimberly on the back of a jet ski, holding onto Tommy's waist as they were speeding around on the water.

Kimberly laughed and shrieked as Tommy turned the jet ski a little sharp and she had to grip his waist even tighter. "You did that on purpose!" she called out over the noise.

"Maybe!" he answered, making her laugh.

Kimberly clung onto him a little tighter, her head resting on his back with a smile on her face. She didn't even care about the amount of water spraying he. She loved being home, she loved being around her friends and Ashley, and what was more important, she was around Tommy.

After a few laps, Tommy stopped the jet ski. "Getting tired?" he asked, noticing that her grip wasn't as tight as it was before.

"A little," she replied.

"Let's get you back to shore," he told her.

Kimberly agreed before driving the jet ski back to the beach. Reaching close enough to the shore, Kimberly got off from the jet ski before she grabbed her boyfriend by his life jacket to pull him closer. Tommy happily leaned forward, kissing her. "Have fun," she said smiling.

"You know it," he answered.

As Kimberly walked back to the table with Jason, Kat, and Ashley, Tommy started the jet ski and sped off again.

Ashley walked over to her sister, handing her a towel. "Thanks," Kimberly said gratefully, wiping her face before she slipped her feet into the sandals Ashley left on the ground for her. Removing her life jacket, she set it on the back of the chair before she grabbed the pink sarong she had brought with her.

"That's really cute, Kim," Kat commented.

"Thanks, I bought it when Tommy came down for his visit last month," Kimberly replied as she sat down.

"What's it like in Miami?" Kat asked.

"Sunny all day and all night, not to mention the humidity that Florida brings. It makes California look like nothing," Kimberly replied, waving her hand in front of her face as if to cool herself down.

Ashley smiled as she took a sip of her lemonade. "Hey, what are you up to these days?" Kimberly asked, nudging her.

"Working, she's working on the computers all the time, we can barely get her out to enjoy the outside world," Jason commented.

Kimberly playfully gasped at the horror. "Ashley, working on computers and science? Never," she quipped. Ashley playfully shoved her, making Kimberly laugh and hug her. They looked over as Tommy disappeared around the corner. "Showing off as always," Kimberly commented.

"Let's go over to see what's going on," Jason suggested.

They got up and walked over to the other side of the lake.

Kimberly had her arm draped over Ashley's shoulders as they reached the area where they thought Tommy would be. They walked over to that other side as Tommy glanced over his shoulder at them, waving. Kimberly waved back smiling, but then something happened that stunned everyone. Tommy literally disappeared into thin air off the jet ski. "What just happened?" Kimberly asked with wide eyes.

"We'll go check it out," Jason replied as he and Kat ran over to the jet ski that was left on the beach.

They pulled on the life jackets, and then Jason pushed it into the water. Kat got on first and Jason climbed on behind her before she sped off towards the other jet ski. Kimberly bit her lower lip nervously as Ashley held onto her waist a little tighter. They were back to shore with the abandoned jet ski. "What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we'll find him," Jason assured her.

Kimberly shifted anxiously as Kat contacted the Power Chamber to search for Tommy. Ashley was standing there nervously, staring out at the lake where Tommy had disappeared from. Where did he go?

 **To Be Continued…**


	21. The Weekend Visit Part II

Chapter 21: Weekend Visit II

They were back at the Power Chamber, Ashley rushed over to the computer and started scanning for Tommy. Kimberly was standing behind her. "Anything?" she asked worriedly. Ashley was silent for a few more minutes, but then she shook her head.

"He's…not here," she signed.

"Do a global search," Kimberly insisted.

Ashley turned around and gripped her sister's shoulders. Kimberly stared her quizzically and the younger girl shook her head. "Kimberly…he's not HERE," she signed, then showed her the Earth on the main viewing screen. Kimberly's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Then where the hell is he?" Jason asked.

"I am working on it," Ashley signed.

She turned back to the computer and started working on trying to find Tommy's signal. Kimberly stood there anxiously, biting her lower lip when Jason walked up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him," Jason assured her. She nodded, gripping his hand tightly with a nervous sigh. "He'll be okay," he added.

Ashley frowned as she was searching for his signal, shaking her head slowly. She looked over at Zordon. "He could be anywhere," she signed to him.

"You can't lock onto his communicator?" Kat asked.

Ashley shook her head. "It's possible whatever source of energy that teleported him off Earth is blocking his communicator's signal," she signed.

"So what do we do?" Tanya asked.

Ashley was thinking about it. "I have an idea," she signed as she walked over to a box that was sitting over on one of the tables with other pieces of technology Ashley had been working on. She opened it and pulled out what looked like a scanner of some sort. "Perhaps, the energy left some sort of residual trail. If it had, then you can pick it up with this," she explained, holding up the scanner.

"What you pick up you can bring back here and we can feed it into the computer to find where they took Tommy," Zordon put in.

Ashley held up the scanner to Jason. Jason took it, but then he handed it over to Kat. "We'll be back," he told the team before they teleported out of the Power Chamber. Ashley looked back at the computer, letting out a heavy sigh as she looked over at her sister. Kimberly walked over and Ashley gripped her hand tightly with a reassuring smile. "Well, at least I can see the new Power Chamber," Kimberly commented, "I was just hoping to see it during better circumstances."

"Well, we are happy to see you, Kimberly," Alpha said happily.

Kimberly smiled, resting her hand on Alpha's shoulder. "Ashley and Billy worked really hard to putting the Power Chamber back together, you should be very proud," Zordon put in. The former Pink Ranger smiled at her younger sister.

"I always am," she replied, making Ashley smile.

When Jason and Kat returned, Ashley stared at her completely destroyed scanner. "Cogs ambushed us in the middle of scanning," Kat explained as she placed the pieces on the table.

"Can you get it back together?" Jason asked.

Ashley started examining the pieces of the scanner. "It will take time, but I can," she signed to them. Kimberly sighed in relief, but then the alarms began to blare. The main viewing screen showed that the Machine Empire had sent another monster down and was attacking Tommy's uncle.

"Alpha, send the other Rangers to the beach," Jason instructed the robot.

Then he looked back at Ashley. "Don't worry, I've got this," Ashley signed reassuringly before going right back to work.

"Be careful," Kimberly told Jason and Kat.

The two of them nodded. "Back to action!" Jason called out before they were teleported out of the Power Chamber again.

Rushing over to her tool chest, Ashley searched through what she had before she found what she was looking for. Grabbing a rolling chair that she had at one point brought for herself, Ashley immediately sat down before she took her feet and kicked off one of the computer consoles back over to the table. "Can you fix it?" Kimberly asked nervously.

"As long as nothing is cracked or any of the pieces are missing," Ashley signed before she went back to work.

Kimberly looked back at the main viewing screen as the team fought the monster. She hated this, being on the sidelines than being right there to help them. She felt so helpless with Ashley working on her scanner and the others were out there fighting. "Everything will be okay, Kimberly," Alpha reassured her.

"I know," Kimberly replied, "But I can't help but worry."

Ashley hissed a little when she cut her finger on one of the broken wires. She cursed in her mind as she checked the injury. This was more damaged than she had expected it to be and it was frustrating. Damn those cogs! She cursed under her breath, but then she had an idea. She swung around on her chair, looking at Kimberly. "Do you know where Trini is?" she signed.

"She's at the mall picking up a few things…" Kimberly replied slowly.

She saw the idea on her sister's face. "I'll go get her," she answered. Alpha teleported Kimberly out of the Power Chamber and Ashley turned around to get back to work.

When Trini arrived, the team had to return after the monster had released a toxin on them. Ashley got up from her seat as Trini was examining the broken pieces to the scanner. "How is it coming?" Kat asked.

"Slowly," Ashley signed, "We'll get it working again."

Jason nodded and Ashley gripped his hand reassuringly. "Ashley," Trini called to her. Ashley rushed over to Trini's side. "We're missing a piece right here that would be at the top to hold everything together," she informed the younger girl.

"It must still be at the beach," Ashley signed.

She walked over to Alpha. "Alpha, you need to send me over there," she signed to the robot.

"Just be careful, Ashley, it's really dangerous over there," Alpha insisted.

Ashley nodded in understanding. "We're coming with you," Kimberly told her.

"We've got you guys covered," Adam assured them.

"Just be careful, all of you," Ashley signed to them.

"Same to you," Rocky answered.

Alpha teleported Ashley, Kimberly, and Trini out of the Power Chamber.

Now that they were back at the beach, Ashley immediately started searching the sand. It could literally be anywhere. She had to walk in the same area that Kat was fighting the cogs and started searching the sand by hand. Trini and Kimberly were searching the sand when they heard laughter behind them. "Looking for this?" Prince Gasket asked, holding up the piece from the scanner they needed. Ashley stood up and glared at him. "Cat got your tongue little girl?" Prince Gasket taunted her.

"How about we just stop with the back and forth insults and just give that back?" Kimberly suggested.

"You and what army?" Prince Gasket asked as cogs appeared.

The cogs surrounded the girls, forcing them to go back to back together. "Well, this is like old times," Trini commented.

"No kidding," Kimberly replied.

Ashley ducked when a cog took the first swing at the head. Another cog grabbed Ashley from behind, but Ashley easily elbowed it in the stomach before she turned around and did a jump front kick right into its chin. The cob stumbled and Ashley rolled across its back, kicking another cog in the stomach.

Kimberly did a series of back flips before she landed on her feet with grace, punching a cog in the chest. She turned to Ashley to see that she was blocking a series of punches at her head with ease, then she ducked again before she grabbed one cog by the midsection, throwing it over her shoulder. Trini did a roundhouse kick right into a cog's head, then when she was grabbed from behind by two of them, she did two flips before slamming their heads together, forcing them to release her.

Kimberly reached for Ashley's hand. Ashley easily grabbed her sister's forearm, allowing Kimberly to pull her off her feet and she kicked out slamming her heels into several cogs' head, sending them to the ground. Releasing Kimberly's arms, she let herself roll across the sand but then jumped to her feet as she was side by side with Trini. Ashley leaned forward and Trini rolled across her back with ease, throwing a side kick into another cog's back. Ashley did a back flip when a cog tried to kick her feet out from underneath her.

Soon, all the cogs were defeated and they looked over at the now terrified Prince. Ashley looked over at Kimberly and Trini then at Prince Gasket. "Cover me!" she signed to them. They nodded in agreement before following Ashley's lead.

Ashley ran straight for the Machine Empire's Prince, forcing him to retreat. "What I wouldn't give to morph right now," she could hear Trini say.

Seeing they were going downhill and the Prince was stumbling, Ashley had an idea and she started running after him. "Ashley!" Kimberly called to her sister. Using the momentum from running, Ashley let out a shout as she jumped and grabbed Gasket around his neck, sending them both rolling across the ground.

Ending up on top, Ashley saw he had dropped the piece and Trini immediately grabbed it off the ground. "Where is he?" Kimberly demanded, standing over the Prince. Prince Gasket only laughed at her.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," he replied cackling before disappearing.

"NO!" Kimberly shouted.

Ashley stood up from the ground, breathless from the fight. "We need to get back, maybe we can use his energy trail to find where he went," Trini suggested. They nodded and they ran back towards the Power Chamber.

They were able to repair the scanner, giving it to Kat and Jason to retrieve the energy trails. When they returned, Ashley immediately put them in the computer. "I'm getting something," she signed to them. Kimberly waited nervously as Jason stood beside her, wrapping his arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"She's found him!" Alpha announced.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked.

Trini was looking at the screen and frowned. "He's in another dimension," she replied. Ashley was trying to gather the coordinates to the dimension when she noticed something troubling. She gestured for Alpha to read them and the robot gasped.

"Ai, yi, yi! Tommy's mind is being altered!" he exclaimed.

"What does that even mean?" Kimberly asked.

"The Machine Empire has to be brainwashing him," Ashley signed.

"Can you find where he is so…" Kimberly started to say.

Jason saw the computer start to spark. "Ashley!" he called to her. Immediately, his arm wrapped around the younger girl, pulling her back as she let out a scream when the entire computer burst into sparks and flames. He covered her head waiting for the sparks to stop. Once they were done, he released her and Ashley looked at the destroyed console.

"No!" Kimberly gasped.

"Now how are we going to find him?" Kat asked.

"Even if we do…we might not like who we find," Zordon replied.

Ashley looked over to her worried sister and then at the screen at where they could last locate Tommy. How could they find him now?

To Be Continued…


	22. The Weekend Visit Part III

Chapter 22: The Weekend Visit Part III

Frustrated, Ashley let out a noise and threw her tools at the console. She had been working on this for hours but everything was completely fried. She would have to start all over again. "Ashley, why don't you take a break? You have been at it for hours," Kimberly told her. Ashley shook her head.

"I can't just leave him," Ashley signed.

"And we can't have you overexerting yourself, that won't help Tommy," Kimberly answered, pulling her up.

"We will let you know if we find anything," Alpha assured her.

Reluctantly, Ashley let Kimberly pull her out of the room.

They arrived at the Youth Center to Bulk and Skull talking to a crowd about something they had seen. "What do you think that's all about?" Rocky asked.

"Who knows," Kat said, shaking her head.

Ashley walked over to the group, pushing her way through the crowd. "Then we saw it, Zeo Ranger Five!" Bulk announced. Ashley felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"You guys saw Zeo Ranger Five?" Jason asked.

Bulk and Skull nodded their heads enthusiastically. "What was he doing?" Rocky asked.

"He was just standing there staring and the really weird thing here is you could see right through him," Bulk explained.

While the crowd didn't believe them and dispersed, but Ashley looked over at Kimberly to see her following Rocky, Jason, and Kat over to the arcade. "We should go to the lake," Kat suggested.

"We need to talk to Zordon first. Have the others meet us at the Power Chamber," Jason answered.

Kimberly bit her lower lip nervously. Jason looked over at her and tugged on her hand gently, making her look at him. "We'll find him," he assured her. Kimberly nodded her head nervously, and Jason released her hand and they went to teleport back to the Power Chamber when Ashley went to follow them. "No, Ash," Jason told her, making her stop, "I need you to stay here, watch Bulk and Skull, see if they find anything." Ashley glanced over at the two as they went to go back over to the lake. Reluctantly, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Be careful," she signed to them.

"Same to you," Kat answered.

They left the Youth Center, Ashley let out a deep breath and looked at Kimberly. "Hey, Ashley!" a voice called out. She looked over as Carlos walked over to her. Ashley waved to him. "I haven't seen you around in a couple of days," Carlos commented.

"Oh we were just catching up on time," Kimberly replied, wrapping her arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"Hey, Kimberly, I heard you were back in town," Carlos commented, giving her a brief hug.

Kimberly hugged him back with a smile. "How's Miami?" he asked.

"It's good, busy," Kimberly replied.

Carlos looked around a little confused. "I'm surprised Tommy isn't with you," he commented.

"Oh he had some things he needed to do, we'll be meeting up with him later," Kimberly replied.

Ashley nodded in agreement. "In fact, we have something we need to do," she added.

"Well, where are you heading? Maybe I can give you a ride?" Carlos suggested.

The two of them looked at each other, but then Ashley nodded. "We need to head over to the lake," Kimberly replied.

"Let's go," Carlos told them.

With that, the three of them left the Youth Center over to the lake.

Arriving at the lake, Kimberly watched as Ashley reached into her backpack and pulled out her scanner. "What is that?" Carlos asked.

"It's a different kind of metal detector," Kimberly replied, "Ashley wanted to try it out."

Carlos stared quizzically as Ashley turned it around and started waving it around in the air and the ground. "What is she looking for?" Carlos asked. Kimberly reached around her neck quickly, removing the necklace Tommy had given her and stuffed it in the back pocket of her shorts.

"Uh I lost my necklace," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly looked back over at her sister. "Anything?" she asked. Ashley lifted her head, but then shook it slowly.

"What are Bulk and Skull doing here?" Carlos asked.

Ashley put her scanner back in its bag, gesturing for them to follow her. They ran after Bulk and Skull to see where they were going.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Bulk and Skull were trapped in some sort of vortex that was dragging them towards what looks like Tommy's ghost. "What the hell is going on?" Carlos demanded. Ashley's scanner started going off in her backpack. Whatever the Machine Empire was doing, they were using Tommy's energy. She looked at Kimberly with wide eyes.

"It's a trap," she signed.

What they didn't know was Prince Gasket was watching the three of them. "Well if it isn't the Rangers' silent computer genius," Gasket commented with an evil chuckle, "Use the girl to get to the Rangers."

Ashley backed up as the silhouette turned towards her. "Help me!" he called out, reaching for her. Suddenly cogs surrounded them.

"Great! Just another thing we need," Kimberly said with a groan as they got in their guarding stances.

The cogs started attacking them. Carlos grabbed one cog by the arm, throwing it over his shoulder before ducking when a punch was aimed at his head. He looked over as Ashley was blocking several attacks aimed at her face, holding her arms up in almost like a shield, wincing with each blow that hit her arms. Taking advantage of their frustrating, Ashley kicked one in the knee before grabbing it by the arm and threw it down on the sand.

Kimberly did a jump front kick into a cog's chest when she looked over at Ashley. She was getting too close. "ASHLEY!" she called out. Carlos ran over to grab Ashley's hand, trying to pull her out of the vortex she was stuck in but he started sliding across the sand. Kimberly rushed over, grabbing onto her sister in the attempt to pull her out with Carlos's help.

Kat and Jason were searching around for any sort of clues when they heard Kimberly shout. Running towards the screams, they saw Ashley was being pulled right towards Tommy's ghost. "NO!" Jason shouted.

"GOLD, WAIT!" Kat shouted, going after him.

Just as Ashley was about to reach Tommy's ghost, she, Carlos, and Kimberly were thrown to the ground. "GOLD RANGER!" she heard Kat scream. Ashley was able to look up just as Jason disappeared along with the "ghost". Kat ran over to the three of them. "Are you guys okay?" Kat asked. Ashley nodded her head, looking over at Carlos.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"My ears are ringing," Carlos replied, shaking his head a little, "But I'll live."

Ashley laid back on the sand, trying to catch her breath a little as Kat leaned over her. "Are you okay?" she asked. Ashley nodded, but looked over where Jason had disappeared. "You guys need to get out of here," Kat instructed them.

"Good idea," Carlos replied.

Ashley looked up as Carlos held his hand out to her. She reached up, grasping his forearm and he pulled her up. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, checking her. Nodding her head earnestly, she gave his shoulder a pat to reassure him.

"Come on, you heard her, we need to go," Kimberly insisted.

Ashley looked at Kat before she ran off the beach with Kimberly and Carlos.

Reaching the parking lot, Ashley stopped and looked back just as a pink light flew through the sky. "What the hell was all that about?" Carlos asked.

"I have no idea," Kimberly replied, "Do you mind dropping us off at Tommy's place?"

"Sure," Carlos agreed.

They got into the car and Carlos drove off.

Arriving at the house, Kimberly got out first and Ashley went to follow. "Ashley," Carlos called to her, making her stop. She looked over at him. "You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Are you sure everything is okay?" he asked. Ashley searched for something to write on when he handed her a pad of paper he kept in his glove compartment for her. Ashley took the notebook and wrote in it for him.

"I'll be okay, thank you for helping me," she wrote to him.

"Anytime," he answered.

Ashley smiled as she handed the pad of paper and pen back to him before she got out of the car, heading inside.

They looked around for the Olivers, relieved they weren't there. "We need to get back to the Power Chamber," Kimberly insisted. Ashley nodded in agreement and they waited until Carlos was gone before they went back to regroup with the others.

Arriving back at the Power Chamber, Ashley tossed her backpack onto a chair. "Anything?" Kimberly asked.

"We're searching for Jason's signal," Alpha replied.

Ashley shook her head slowly. "They used us to get to Jason," she signed, clearly irritated. She started typing things into the computer system to try to speed things up just a little. "We don't know how much time we have left before they fry Tommy's brain permanently," she added.

"Ashley, something's coming up," Adam told her, making her look up.

The screen was fuzzy, but they could hear people shouting, cheering, and booing. Slowly, the picture cleared up little by little. Soon, they could see it was an arena, Jason was in the middle of it. "He's okay," Kat said relieved.

"Surrender, Gold Ranger!" they heard a familiar voice call out.

The screen changed to Tommy. "We might not know how to get them out of there, but we do know how to get in," Rocky commented. Ashley shook her head as she checked the entryway.

"It's closed," she signed to them, making the team even more frustrated.

"Alpha, try to get a lock on where they are," Zordon instructed.

"I'm trying, Zordon," Alpha said frantically.

Ashley let out a deep breath as she stared at the screen when a monster stood in front of Jason. They were being forced to watch as Jason fought this monster off before Tommy jumped down from his little balcony that sat over the arena, getting in his fighting stance in front of Jason. Worriedly, Ashley started going through as much as she could on the computer console.

Then an idea popped in her head and looked up. She started signing to Zordon quickly. "What's she saying?" Rocky asked.

"Ashley is explaining that she can use the signal from the broadcast to send everyone to that dimension," Zordon replied, "But I'm afraid it is too risky, if the coordinates are off by just a little, you will end up in another dimension."

Kimberly looked back at the screen and then at her former mentor. "What choice do they have?" she asked as she looked back at the screen.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," Kat answered.

"Very well," Zordon agreed reluctantly.

Ashley went back to the computer and found a way to tap into the signal. "I've got it, it's at the beach," she signed to them.

"Please be careful," Kimberly answered.

They agreed before they morphed and teleported to the beach. Ashley cursed under her breath just as she was about to lock onto the signal. It was gone! "This can't be happening," Kimberly muttered, looking at the viewing screen.

Suddenly, they watched as their friends disappeared in thin air. "What just happened?" Kimberly asked as Ashley looked up the energy.

"I have no idea, this is a completely different signal," Ashley signed.

"Do you think it worked?" Kimberly asked.

Looking back at the broadcast, they watched as Tommy threw Jason to the ground and the others appeared in the arena. "They made it!" Kimberly said relieved.

They watched as Tommy was fighting his friends, not listening to them and Ashley watched as the brain waves were growing weaker and weaker. "We need to do something and we need to do it quickly," she signed.

Kimberly stared at the screen, getting an idea. "Ashley, can you get a hold of that signal that transported them there?" she asked. Ashley looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ashley signed to her.

"Tommy sees them as his enemy because they're Rangers. I'm not a Ranger anymore, I want you to send me there," Kimberly answered.

"No, Kimberly, that is too risky," Zordon told her.

Kimberly looked back at Zordon and at the screen. "I need to do this," she insisted then looked at Ashley, "Can you do it?" Ashley was nervous at the idea, but she was able to lock onto the signal again.

"It's faint, but I can do it," she signed, "I don't know if I can get you back."

Kimberly gave her sister a hug and Ashley hugged her back. "Be careful," Ashley whispered into her ear. Releasing her, the former Pink Ranger gave her a soft smile.

"May the Power protect you, Kimberly," Zordon told her.

"Thanks," Kimberly replied.

Ashley let out a deep breath as she teleported Kimberly to the beach. She was able to get a lock on the signal and watched as her sister disappeared. Looking back at the broadcast, she let out a deep breath hoping that whatever Kimberly was planning, it would work.

Kimberly let out a gasp when she was suddenly in the dimension, standing in the middle of the arena, between Tommy and the others. "Kimberly, what are you doing here?!" Jason exclaimed. Tommy was frozen, staring at Kimberly.

"He has to remember," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly started walking forward fearlessly. She stopped when Tommy ran at her with his fist pulled back and ready to strike her but he froze. Kimberly's heart was racing in her chest, staring at him. On the outside she looked fearless, staring him down but on the inside she was terrified that this possibly couldn't work. When he attempted to strike her, Kimberly reached out, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Tommy, come back to me!" she called to him, holding onto him as he fought against her, "You're better this! You're the protector of the universe. You're a Power Ranger. These are your friends, and we love you." Kimberly hugged him a little tighter if it was possible. "I love you," she added, "It's me, Kimberly."

"Kimberly?" she heard Tommy mutter.

She could feel his guard slowly coming down. "Kim?" he murmured. Then he started struggling again and Kimberly just held onto him tighter. "No, you're with them! You will defend the Power Rangers, they bring nothing but evil and destruction! You're one of them!" he exclaimed.

"Destroy her!" Gasket ordered.

Kimberly was fighting the tears that were forming. "Remember the girl we call our sister!" she called to him, "Her name is Ashley. She still needs you, she needs you to come home with us. She loves you. If you can't remember me, you need to remember Ashley. She needs you, she needs her big brother. You need to come back to us, Tommy, please!"

Tommy froze again. "Ashley…" he murmured.

"Gold Ranger, power down!" Jason called out, demorphing, "Gasket has tricked you man, we're your friends."

Slowly, Kimberly pulled back. "I don't understand…" he said confused, "Everything sounds so familiar but…" Suddenly, Tommy shoved Kimberly away and Jason caught her before she could fall. "NO! What's wrong with me!?" Tommy exclaimed. Tommy fell to his knees. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he shouted, slamming his fists on the ground. Tommy stumbled to his feet again, grabbing his blaster and he aimed it the team.

Everyone backed up but Kimberly stayed right where she was. "Tommy, I know you're still in there," she insisted. He didn't answer her, but kept his blaster aimed right at her. Kimberly reached up, wrapping her hands around the barrel. "Come home," she added.

Tommy was struggling with his memories, everything was fuzzy in his mind. Then he saw flashes, like someone flipping through a book. Memories of him and Kimberly. Memories with the team. Memories with Ashley. Suddenly, he swung around and looked at Prince Gasket. "Zeo 5 Power Down!" Tommy called out.

Ashley let out a sigh of relief, jumping a little. She watched as Gasket's force field was somehow dismantled and they teleported right out of the arena. She turned around just as they arrived back. Rushing over, Ashley wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist in a hug. Tommy hugged her back immediately. "Welcome home, Rangers," Zordon greeted them.

"It's great to be home," Tommy answered.

He reached for Kimberly, who easily joined the embrace.


	23. Special Visitor

Chapter 23: Special Visitor

Six months later, the Machine Empire had been defeated, but sadly Jason had lost his Gold Ranger Powers. As sad as it was to see Jason was no longer a Ranger, she was still glad that he was still around so it wasn't like before that she wouldn't be seeing him again. Things were calm in Angel Grove, too calm, but it gave Ashley the opportunity to work on a few things in the Power Chamber.

On this particular day, Ashley was sitting in the Youth Center going over some designs in her sketch pad when Carlos took a seat from across from her. Immediately, she closed her sketchbook. "Sorry was I interrupting something?" he asked, raising his brow. Ashley shook her head.

"You're fine," she wrote to him.

"You've been distracted lately, everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thinking more about this charity martial arts competition this weekend," she wrote.

Carlos raised his brow. "What you thinking of competing?" he quipped. She raised her brow back at him.

"Maybe," she replied.

Just then, Tommy walked in. "Hey, Ashley, we have a surprise for you!" Rocky called out before Tommy could say anything. Immediately, Tommy stopped and looked at him. "What? We do though," Rocky insisted.

"Why?" she signed warily at them.

Kat entered the room and Ashley let out a gasp, jumping up from her chair. "There's my baby!" Grandma Hammond said happily. With a shriek, Ashley rushed over, hugging her tightly. "Oh look at you," Mrs. Hammond said happily, rubbing her back. Pulling away, she touched her granddaughter's face. "You are so beautiful! And so tall!" she commented, making Ashley smile through her tears.

Ashley hugged her again before leading her over to the table. "Carlos, this is my grandma, grandma, this is Carlos," Ashley wrote down in her notebook.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hammond," Carlos answered, holding out his hand.

"Oh what a nice young man you are," Mrs. Hammond said smiling as she shook Carlos's hand.

Carlos gave her a slight nod before standing up, offering her his chair. "Oh how sweet of you," Mrs. Hammond said smiling. Mrs. Hammond looked at her granddaughter's friends with a smile. "Well, Ashley, you have so many wonderful friends!" she said happily.

"They're okay," she quipped in her note with a smile.

Mrs. Hammond looked at Tommy. "And you are the young man who took her in after Mary couldn't take care of her anymore?" Mrs. Hammond asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Tommy replied as he took a seat next to Ashley.

Mrs. Hammond smiled happily at her granddaughter to see her smiling so much. "How are you with your speech?" she asked.

"It's coming," Ashley wrote to her.

Mrs. Hammond frowned a little, looking at her granddaughter. Ashley reached across the table and held her grandmother's hand. She was so happy to see her and the older woman couldn't help but smile and give her granddaughter's hands a gentle squeeze.

Later on, they were back in the Oliver home. Ashley had gone upstairs to finish some homework while Mrs. Hammond sat down with Tommy's parents. "First of all, I want to thank you both for taking my Ashley in. I was so worried that I would lose her to the system completely that I would never see her again," she explained.

"We couldn't let that happen to Ashley, she's a good girl, and being in the system like that could break her spirit," Mr. Oliver answered.

Mrs. Hammond nodded her head in agreement. "Now…with that said…Mary worked on Ashley with her speech. Where are we with that?" she asked.

"She is coming along. She speaks when she is extremely excited, but it's brief," Mrs. Oliver replied.

Mrs. Hammond frowned a little, sitting back on the sofa. "I know it's not a lot of progress…" Mr. Oliver started to say.

"That isn't any progress, what does she say in her excitement?" Mrs. Hammond asked.

"Normally a person's name," Mr. Oliver replied.

Mrs. Hammond shook her head slowly. "Mrs. Hammond, we know this is difficult…" Mrs. Oliver started to say.

"You have no idea how difficult this is," Mrs. Hammond answered.

They could tell the older woman was becoming emotional. "That woman took everything from us, the courts wouldn't let me have custody because I'm too old. I see my granddaughter rarely; I miss her dearly. I miss my son every day, and she can't even speak," she explained with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome to visit Ashley whenever you like," Mrs. Oliver assured her.

Mrs. Hammond sighed sadly and looked at them. "She's very happy," she finally answered.

"Very," Mr. Oliver agreed.

She looked over and saw Ashley standing in the doorway. Ashley walked over and embraced the woman tightly. Mrs. Hammond rubbed her back gently. "That's all I have ever wanted," she answered as Ashley rested her head on her shoulder.

The next day, Ashley was at the arena watching as Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were practicing for that weekend's competition. She was still drawing her designs when she heard children talking and laughing as they walk down the stairs. They heard the kids gasp and look on in awe at the practice. "Hey, Ashley," Tanya greeted as she sat next to her. Ashley waved at her and closed her sketchpad. "I thought you'd be with your grandma today?" Tanya asked.

"She had a few things she wanted to do, she will be by later," Ashley signed.

Kat sat in the seats in front of her. "Hey," she greeted smiling. Ashley waved at her smiling back. "What are you working on?" she asked.

"For me to know and you to find out," Ashley signed cheekily.

The girls were laughing when a certain child caught Ashley's eye. He had brown hair cut in the bowl cut, hazel eyes, wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue plaid shirt. She tapped on Kat's shoulder and gestured to the boy with a confused look. "That's Justin, he's not really wanting to be here," Tanya replied.

"Why?" Ashley signed.

Kat shrugged her shoulders. "He's not talking much," she replied. Frowning, Ashley got up from her chair and she slid down over to the chair next to the boy. He looked up at her.

"Hi," Ashley signed.

Justin raised his brow at her. Thinking quickly, Ashley turned to an empty page to her notebook. "My name is Ashley," she wrote to him.

"I don't speak sign language," Justin said to her.

Ashley just smiled at him. "I can hear, I just don't speak," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

Ashley raised her brow at him. "And why don't you want to be here?" she wrote to him. Justin shrugged his shoulders. "This is a lot of fun," she added.

"Sure, it can be," he replied.

The older girl tilted her head a little bit at him. "If you want to talk, I'm a good listener," she wrote to him. With that, she got up from her seat and made her way back over to Tanya and Kat. The whole time, Justin was watching her walk away as Ashley sat down and signed something to Kat. The blond just smiled and patted Ashley's knee when the three guys in the ring got off the stage and walked up the steps over to them.

Ashley looked up as Adam took a seat next to Tanya and attempted to put his arm around her. "Uuuuh no you're not," Tanya told him, "You're sweaty and stink."

"What? I've been working hard," he answered.

Tanya rolled her eyes but then she leaned forward and kissed his sweaty cheek. "How's it going?" Kat asked.

"It's going, we haven't lost hope yet," Tommy replied, using his towel to dry the sweat off his face.

Ashley sat back in her seat as Rocky sat down. "You okay?" she signed to him.

"I'll live," Rocky assured her with a smile.

Ashley smiled back and the guys went to shower and change. "As much as I love that man, he insists on hugging me after a workout," Tanya commented. The younger girl giggled at Tanya's complaint.

"Of all the things you guys deal with, sweaty boyfriends bother you," Ashley teased.

"Wait until you get a boyfriend," Tanya answered.

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "And I will be a Power Ranger," she signed.

"Hey, you never know, anything is possible," Kat answered.

Ashley raised her brow at her. "I'm okay being your tech girl," she signed to them.

"Well don't limit yourself," Kat answered, "You're smart, you can do whatever you put your mind to."

Ashley smiled sadly and Kat patted her knee comfortingly.

Later that day, Ashley was in the Power Chamber going over her designs. "How is it coming, Ashley?" Alpha asked. Ashley gave him the sign for 'awesome'. She hit a few buttons on the computer and a Zord popped up on the screen.

"What do you think?" she signed.

"They're perfect!" Alpha answered.

"Well done, Ashley, your father would be very proud," Zordon stated.

Ashley smiled at the designs moving across the screen. Then her watch started to beep. "I have to meet grandma," she told them.

"We will have the others contact you if you are needed," Zordon assured her.

Ashley grabbed her backpack and ran out of the Power Chamber.

Once the doors slid closed, Alpha walked over to the computer humming. He pulled up the Zords and pulled up the schematics. "Shall I continue?" Alpha asked.

"It is important that you do," Zordon replied.

Alpha started typing into the Zords' programming and a loading bar appeared on the screen. They were downloading something into the Zords and Zordon nodded his head approvingly. "I sense a change is coming, Zordon," Alpha stated, looking up at the Rangers' mentor.

"As do I, Alpha," Zordon answered.

Back in town, Ashley found her grandma waiting for her at the front of the mall. "There you are!" Mrs. Hammond said smiling.

"Sorry, I was caught up," Ashley signed.

The two embraced before Mrs. Hammond took Ashley by the hand and they went into the mall.


	24. The New Enemy

Chapter 24: The New Enemy

It was morning, Ashley's alarm started buzzing and the teenager rolled over to hit the 'off' button. With a sigh, she sat up in her bed and pushed her messy hair from her eyes. With a sigh, she got out of bed and grabbed her clothes to shower.

After showering and getting dressed for the day, Ashley rushed down the stairs and Mrs. Oliver smiled. "Good morning," she greeted the teenager.

"Good morning," Ashley signed as she sat at the table.

She noticed that it was just her and the Olivers. "Where's Tommy?" she signed.

"Tommy had an early practice," Mr. Oliver replied.

Ashley nodded in understanding before grabbing some toast for herself. "Do you have plans today?" Mrs. Oliver asked. Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Well listen, we have been talking and we were looking at maybe renting a venue and throwing you a big Sweet 16 birthday party," Mrs. Oliver said smiling.

Ashley frowned a little. "I don't really want to celebrate my birthday this year," she signed to them. The Olivers frowned a little.

"Why not?" Mr. Oliver asked, "This is a big birthday."

The teenager shrugged her shoulders again. "Well, we can do whatever you want that day, it is your day," Mr. Oliver added. Before Ashley could reply, her watch started beeping. She had to get to the Youth Center to meet the others.

"I have to go," she signed to them.

She grabbed her backpack, kissing them both on the cheek before leaving the house. Mr. Oliver looked over at his wife. "Usually a girl can't wait to celebrate her sixteenth birthday," he commented. Mrs. Oliver sighed and watched as Ashely got on her bike and rode off towards the Youth Center.

"That's because other teenage girls are celebrating their Sweet Sixteen with their parents," she replied.

Mr. Oliver frowned, but he nodded his head in understanding. "Maybe there's a way we can have her family part of it?" he suggested. She looked at her husband curiously. "I'm going to make a couple of phone calls," he told her as he got up from the table.

Ashley was riding her bike to the Youth Center when she glanced over at the park to find that same boy at the arena practice sitting off to the side watching other kids play. Getting off her bike, Ashley locked it up to the bike rack before making her way down the hill towards him. Reaching the boy, she tapped his shoulder and he looked up. She waved and gestured if she could sit next to him. "Sure," he replied, looking back at the playground.

Taking a seat next to him, Ashley realized she forgot her notebook, but she reached into her jacket and revealed her little organizer prototype that her dad had made. "Whoa! What is that?" Justin exclaimed with wide eyes. Ashley tapped on the screen with the stylist a couple of times and a notepad popped up.

"This is my organizer, my dad made it for me," she wrote to him.

"Can I see?" he asked.

Ashley let him take it and he looked around on it. "Your dad made this?" he said in disbelief. The young woman nodded with a smile on her face. "Your dad is so cool," he commented, handing it back to her, "He should work for NASADA or something." He saw Ashley frown a little. "Sorry…is your dad gone too?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Is yours?" she asked.

"Not my dad…but my mom," he replied.

Ashley sat a little closer to the boy and Justin looked up at her. "I just miss her you know? And dad's never around so I feel…alone," he admitted. Reaching over, Ashley wrapped her arm around his shoulders in a hug. Pulling away, she gestured for her organizer back and Justin handed it over to her.

"Why don't you come with me to the Youth Center? I'm meeting some friends there and it could be fun?" she wrote for him.

"I don't know…" Justin replied.

"Or would you rather just sit here like a bump on a log?" Ashley wrote, raising her brow at him.

Justin couldn't help but smirk. "Sure, why not?" he answered. They got up and Ashley walked over to the bike rack, putting her organizer back in her pocket. Before she could unlock her bike, however, some strange fishlike creatures surrounded them. "What the heck is this?!" Justin explained. Ashley was immediately in a guarding stance and Justin was next to her, surprising her.

The creatures ran at them. Ashley ducked out of the way, but then kicked another creature in the side. She did a back flip away from two more that were attempting to grab her. When she was back on her feet, one grabbed her around her waist. With a shout, Ashley jumped up and kicked a creature in the chest. She was attempting to reach for her watch to send her distress signal to the others' communicators. She elbowed one creature in the stomach, rolling across the grass. "LET ME GO!" she heard Justin shout. Looking up, she saw that one creature had Justin by his arms while the other had a hold of his legs.

Running over, Ashley dropped down and did a sweep kick sending the one that had Justin's legs to the ground. Justin was back on his feet and he threw one creature over his shoulder. "What are these things?!" he exclaimed. Ashley shook her head and she was able to hit the button on the side of her watch. Justin saw her watch flashing red. "What is that?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Ashley ducked out of the way when another creature ran at them. Another creature grabbed her from behind again, only this time looking its arms around her arms to keep her from elbowing. She tried to kick out, but her legs were grabbed at the same time another creature easily picked a shouting Justin up off the ground.

Back at the Power Chamber, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya looked at their communicators as they started going off. "That's Ashley's distress signal," Rocky said with wide eyes.

"Let's go," Adam answered as they ran out of the Power Chamber.

They reached where her signal was coming from, but all they could find was Ashley's backpack and her bike. "ASHLEY!" Rocky called out.

"Where could she be?" Tanya asked.

"Let's split up, she could be hiding," Adam answered.

They agreed, going their separate ways to search the park for her. "ASHLEY!" Adam called out. Ashley was nowhere to be found.

The next thing Ashley knew she was on a weird ship of some sort. "Well, finally it took you long enough!" a feminine voice snapped. Ashley was dropped to the ground and winced when her knees collided with the iron floor. Two creatures held onto her arms, pulling her back so she couldn't fight them again. She looked up as a woman wearing half a gold mask, had part purple and part dark brown hair, wearing tall red boots, and a red and gold outfit. Bending down, she grasped Ashley's chin with a gloved hand. "They are perfect!" she said happily. She stood back up and gestured for the creatures to let her and Justin go. "Elgar, send them down to the cellar please?" she asked.

"Sure thing, Auntie D!" a voice answered.

Before Ashley could react, she and Justin let out shouts as the floor gave away from underneath them and they dropped into darkness.

Tommy and Kat arrived back at the Power Chamber with the sickly creature, Lerigot. "Who could he running from?" Kat asked worriedly as Alpha started checking his friend over.

"Where are the others?" Tommy asked.

"Ashley's distress signal had gone off in the park and they had gone to see what was transpiring," Zordon replied.

Before Tommy could call the others back, the viewing screen began to fuzz. "We are receiving a transmission!" Alpha announced.

"From who?" Adam asked as they entered the Power Chamber.

Suddenly, a woman they didn't recognize on the screen appeared on the screen. She was looking at a compact and doing her lipstick. "Zordon, I know you can hear me so listen well," she informed them, "Lerigot must surrender, if he ever wants to see his lovely wife and child again." She gestured to the two terrified creatures behind her with an evil smirk on her face. "As a token of my appreciation, if you return Lerigot to me, I will spare a couple of your favorite humans," she informed them.

The screen then changed to a dark cellar of some sort. "I'm sure you would recognize at least one of them," she said gleefully, "Not much to look at, but at least one of them has been working with your precious Power Rangers." Ashley was now on the screen looking around her cell.

"Ashley!" Kat gasped.

Ashley walked over to a terrified Justin, wrapping her arms around him in the attempt to comfort him. "They're just kids!" Adam snapped at the screen.

"If you want them back then you will do as I say!" the woman snapped.

With that, the transmission was disconnected. "Who the hell is that?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Her name is Divatox, she is a Space Pirate, and someone I had believed to have been long gone years ago," Zordon answered.

"What would she want with Justin and Ashley?" Adam asked.

"I am not sure, but I sense that it is tied to Lerigot," Zordon replied.

Kat looked at the sickly creature and then at Tommy. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Frustrated, Tommy started to pace the Power Chamber.

"We can't just leave Ashley and Justin there, but this feels like it's too easy," Tommy answered, looking at his team.

Tommy looked at Zordon. "How do we know that she will even give Ashley and Justin back if we hand Lerigot over to her?" he asked.

"We don't," Zordon replied.

Hating the answer, but knowing that it was true, Tommy let out another frustrated breath and hit his hand against the console in frustration. "She wants Lerigot's powers, but why?" Tanya asked.

"It could be for any reason," Rocky replied.

Tommy shook his head slowly. "Tommy, what are we going to do?" Kat asked.

In their cell, Ashley winced as she was walking around the water that was up to her ankles. "Are you okay?" Justin asked her. Ashley looked up and nodded before pointing to him. "I'll live," he replied, "Where are we?" She shrugged her shoulders, looking up towards the trapdoor they had falling through only minutes before. "Who is she?" he asked. Again, all Ashley could do was shrug her shoulders.

Justin started hitting the door. "LET US OUT OF HERE!" he shouted, hitting it harder.

"Little kiddies," a voice called up from above, making them look up to see Divatox staring down at them, "I wouldn't be so anxious to get out THAT door, not unless you want to see how long you tread water."

She started laughing and Ashley glared at her. "What's the matter little Terran Girl? Cat got your tongue?" she sneered.

"Leave her alone," Justin snapped.

"Aww how sweet," Divatox said with a sneer.

Divatox just smirked down at her two prisoners. "Don't you worry, you will see your little Power Ranger friends soon," she told them, "Right before I drop you into the pit for my beloved Maligore." Ashley's eyes were wide with what she was telling them. "Even if they do keep their part of the bargain, two little decoys will be sent their way instead," she added, gesturing to Bulk and Skull in the next cell.

Ashley glared up at her and started looking around for anything to pull herself up. "I wouldn't strain yourself too much, keep that energy, you're going to need it," Divatox told them before she closed the door above their heads again.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Justin shouted up at the ceiling.

Ashley walked over and just hugged the boy, looking around before closing her eyes tightly as Justin hugged her back just as tightly.

 **To Be Continued…**


	25. The New Enemy Part II

Chapter 25: The New Enemy Part II

Ashley was freezing as she was standing in the corner. Her legs were tired and she was exhausted and she couldn't help but sit down in the water. Justin walked over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ashley gave him a comforting smile and held her arm out. Justin sat next to her and she rested her head on top of his. "I lost my mom," Justin told Ashley.

She hugged him a little tighter. "She was really sick, I remember being in the hospital with her and she was just smiling at me," Justin explained sadly, "She was smiling but I couldn't smile." Ashley just let him talk, swallowing against the lump in her throat. "Was your dad sick?" he asked.

Slowly, she shook her head. She released him and reached for her organizer and wrote down on it. "Someone I trusted killed my dad," she wrote to him. Justin looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry you lost your dad," he told her.

Feeling the tears press against her eyes, Ashley hugged him again before she wrote on her organizer again. "I'm sorry you lost your mom," she wrote. Justin leaned into her and the two new friends hugged each other tightly.

Back at the Power Chamber, Tommy was frustrated. They had kept to their side of the bargain, but of course Divatox used Bulk and Skull as decoys. "What other choice did we have? We had to at least try," Kat told him. Tommy let out a frustrated breath.

"Rangers, it is time for us to introduce to you your new powers and Zords in order to save both Ashley and Justin," Zordon informed them.

They turned around as a door opened and they saw five cars in front of them. "Cars?" Tanya asked.

"They are extrodinary cars, vehicles equipped with the power and velocity of Turbo technology. Alpha, Ashley, and I have been designing and creating them for the last several weeks," Zordon explained.

"That's what Ashley was hiding in her sketchbook," Kat said in disbelief.

"These are amazing," Rocky commented as they looked at their new zords.

"You will use them to enter the Nemesis Triangle to go after Divatox and to save Ashley and Justin," Zordon explained, "Along with your new powers."

They looked over as a console appeared. "Once inside the Nemesis Triangle, communication with the Power Chamber will be impossible," Alpha explained as they walked over to the console.

"Before you are your new Turbo Morphers, five keys similar to Lerigots golden key, individually they will power up your vehicles and give you access to your morphing powers, but together and only together, will they see you safely through your mission," Zordon explained, "Now reach out, Rangers, and accept your destiny."

The five Rangers looked at each other, then they each reached out, placing their hands on top of the console to accept their new powers. "For Ashley," Tommy told them. They looked up as the energy rained down on them and accepted their new powers.

Back on the submarine, Ashley and Justin were almost asleep when the door above them opened and the same creatures that captured them jumped down. immediately, they got to their feet and Ashley pulled Justin behind her in the attempt to protect him. Justin gripped her arm tightly, but then the creatures reached out, grabbing Ashley's arm. With her legs being so cold from the water, she didn't have any strength to fight them as she nearly collapsed. "Ashley!" Justin called out right before he was snatched.

"Get them up here, this is taking too long!" Divatox snapped.

They chained Ashley's hands behind her back before one of the creatures threw her over its shoulder like she weighed nothing and climbed up the ladder that was tossed down.

Being taken outside, Ashley winced from the bright sunlight hitting her eyes. Justin was right next to her and they were pulled along like a couple of animals on leashes. When Justin stumbled, Ashley went to help him up when one of the creatures, that Ashley learned were called 'Pirahnatrons', grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to his feet.

Reaching the cave, Ashley looked around in disbelief when she saw a huge pit in the middle of the room. "Stop wasting time and get them ready!" Divatox snapped. Ashley realized what they were about to do and she pulled on her chains. She kicked out, hitting one in the stomach and then used her weight to hit another Pirahnatron in the waist before running towards the entrance. "STOP HER!" Divatox shouted.

"RUN, ASHLEY!" Justin shouted.

"Quiet you little brat!" Divatox snapped.

Justin's arms were chained above his head and rope was wrapped around his waist. Ashley let out a scream when she was grabbed from behind, but she jumped up and kicked off the wall next to her to make them both fall. Ashley rolled to her knees and then back on her feet to run as fast as she could out of the cave when she was grabbed from behind and thrown on the ground so hard it knocked the air out of her. She let out a gasp before she was dragged back towards the pit. What they didn't notice that in her struggle, Ashley's organizer had fallen out of her pocket and over by one of the pillars. The screen started to flash and then an image appeared on the screen.

Ashley was forced to hold her arms up and she was chained back to back with Justin. "Let's get this going already," Divatox said annoyed. They were lifted up off the ground and Ashley let out a gasp as she was staring at the lava pit. Her eyes were wide in horror and she looked around for any way to get out.

"ASHLEY! JUSTIN!" she heard a familiar voice shout.

She looked over towards the entrance again and relief washed over her when she saw Tommy and the others with their new powers. "Don't let them get in my way!" Divatox ordered. She gestured to Elgar who started lowering them to the pit. Ashley looked down and let out a small scream when they were being lowered to the pit.

Tommy threw a Piranhatron over his shoulder when he saw Ashley and Justin being lowered to the pit. In her panic, Ashley looked over at Tommy. "TOMMY!" she screamed, startling Justin. Hearing Ashley scream his name made the Red Ranger's heart drop to his stomach. He threw another Piranhatron over his back and ran towards the pit.

"Ashley, I'm coming!" Tommy called to her, running towards them.

Justin was fighting harder to try to get out of his binds; his heart was racing in his chest as he was looking around in a panic. "Ashley, I'm scared!" he called out to her. Ashley desperately wished she could find a way to reassure the terrified boy. Then she took her finger tips and gripped Justin's fingertips the best she could in the only way she had to comfort him. Justin curled his fingers around hers to grip her hand back.

Kat kicked several Pirahnatrons away and raced towards the other side of the pit. Justin was kicking his legs in a panic trying to swing or something to get them to the side. "HELP! SOMEONE GET US OUT OF HERE!" he shouted in a panic.

"Justin! Hang on!" He heard a familiar voice call out.

It made him look up. "Kat?" he said in disbelief.

Ashley was frantically trying to pull her feet up as she was feeling the heat. She let out a whimper in fear, looking over to see Tommy fighting his way towards them but he was being surrounded. Then all she saw was flames surround her and she let out the loudest scream she could ever make.

The Rangers all stopped when they could hear Ashley's screams filling the room and it was like nothing they could even describe. Their blood ran cold in their veins and they felt like they were completely frozen. Divatox was laughing hysterically as the flames grew higher once Ashley and Justin were fully inside. Kat felt completely sick and she jerked her head towards Divatox. "You're a monster!" she snapped. Divatox just laughed at the Pink Ranger.

"They're not dead, Pinky, they're just becoming Maligore's little slaves," she answered.

Suddenly, Ashley and Justin jumped back on the ledges of the pit. They were different though, Ashley stood up and she held up her chains arms, ripping the chains in half like they were nothing. She jumped off the ledge, landing on the sand easily. Her eyes were a deep red and she was letting out noises that could only be described as animalistic. Justin was by her side and she gestured for him to go left, which he did with ease as she went right, her eyes went right for Tommy. "Ashley, wait!" Tommy called out to her. She threw a punch at him and he blocked it. "I'm not going to fight you," he insisted.

"Then die," she hissed in a gravely, growling voice.

She continued to throw punch and kick at Tommy, which he blocked. Even blocking was like blocking a boulder. "Ashley, listen to me!" Tommy called to her, "It's me, Tommy!" She just smirked and kicked him in the stomach, sending Tommy backwards with a grunt.

Kat ran over to Justin as he walked around. "Justin, you need to snap out of this," she insisted. Justin just looked at her and raised a brow.

"What for?" he asked before he took his hand and punched her as hard as he could in the chest.

The blow knocked the air out of Kat, sending her to the ground. Tanya ran over to stop Justin when the twelve-year-old grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder with ease. "Justin, you have to remember who you are!" Tanya called out to the boy.

"I know exactly who I am," Justin replied.

Tommy was being backed up towards the pit, trying not to fight back. Ashley grabbed Tommy by his arm, throwing him over her shoulder with ease. She slammed her foot down on his chest and he was forced to kick her backwards. Ashley let out a snarl, her red eyes glowing even brighter as she stayed crouched on the ground. Tommy immediately pulled off his helmet, hoping that maybe seeing his face would trigger her memory. "Ashley, look at me," he insisted.

"I can see you just fine," Ashley replied.

Kat ran over, grabbing Ashley's arm. Ashley swung around and she kicked Kat right in the side. Kat let out a grunt, rolling across the ground towards the pillar. She saw Ashley's organizer on the ground and picked it up. She saw that there was a video playing and it was playing on a loop. She looked up as Ashley was continuing to kick and punch Tommy towards the pit. "ADAM! ROCKY!" Kat shouted, forcing the Green and Blue Rangers to look up, "GRAB HER!"

Rocky and Adam ran over, grabbing Ashley's arms. Ashley let out another growl, attempting to break from but they kept her arms and legs pinned to the ground. "I have an idea!" Kat called to Tommy, "I just need a minute!" Tommy looked over at Tanya.

"We'll cover you," Tanya assured her.

Tommy and Tanya stayed near their friends, blocking any Pirahnatrons that were attempting to aid Ashley. "Hold her head," Kat told them.

"Sorry, Ashley," Rocky told her as he grabbed a hold of Ashley's head, pulling it back.

Kat took the organizer, holding it up to her face. "If you don't remember us then you have to remember him!" she called out. Ashley was struggling hard against Rocky and Adam, letting out screams and shrieks.

" _Happy Birthday, Star Shine!"_ a familiar voice called out.

The voice alone made Ashley stop and her red eyes went to the screen. Her dad was on the screen smiling at her. " _You are eight-years-old today, when did that start? Okay, so this is your new birthday present since you like to create new designs so much so I thought I'd try out this new recorder thing. It records fine, but I'm not sure if I can delete this_ ," the video played. Kat saw the tears well up in her eyes and the red was beginning to fade. When she was no longer fighting, Rocky released Ashley's head and they slowly released their grip on her arms.

"Daddy…" Ashley whispered with tears in her eyes.

Ashley let out a sob as she reached for the video and Kat handed it to her. "We've got her back," Adam said relieved as Kat hugged the crying girl.

Justin was standing off to the side when he suddenly felt energy pulse through him and he let out a gasp. At the same time, Tanya looked over in his direction. "Justin!" she called to him, running over. Justin looked at her and she saw that his eyes were back to normal.

"I can go the rest of my life not doing that again," he commented.

Tanya hugged the boy before Pirahnatrons were surrounding them. Justin was in his own fighting stance, looking up at the Yellow Ranger once she stood up from the ground. "I've got your back!" he told her. Tanya gave him a nod before they started fighting the Pirahnatrons.

Ashley stood up from the ground, putting her organizer back in her pocket, moving so she was back to back with her friends in her guarding stance. "NO!" she heard Divatox scream and it only made her smile as they started fighting off her army.

With Divatox defeated and Lerigot and his family were saved, they were sent back to Angel Grove.

Once they were back at the Power Chamber, Justin looked around in disbelief. "COOL!" he shouted.

"Welcome home, Justin, we are grateful that you and Ashley made it home safe," Zordon informed him.

Justin stared up at Zordon. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Zordon of Eltar, I am the Power Rangers' mentor," Zordon replied.

Justin looked over and he realized he recogngized all of the Power Rangers. "No way!" he exclaimed excitedly. He ran over to Kat, hugging her tight. Kat hugged him back with a smile.

"We're so glad that you're okay," Tanya told him.

"Thanks to you guys, and to Ashley," Justin replied, looking around for her.

Ashley gave him a smile as she walked over and the two new friends hugged each other tightly. "Now Justin, now that you now the Power Rangers' identities, it is important that you keep them secret," Zordon informed. The boy seemed disappointed, but he looked up at Ashley.

"Can I come up and check all of this out?" Justin asked.

Ashley gave him a nod and a smile. "Then I'm all for it!" he answered, making them laugh. Ashley realized her organizer was still playing. She pulled it out of her pocket again and saw the video.

" _I've got sunshine…on a cloudy day…when it's cold outside…I've got the month of May. Well I guess you say…what could make me feel this way…My girl…my girl…my girl…talkin about my girl,"_ Samuel sang into the camera.

Ashley was fighting the tears. Tommy stood beside her and Ashley hugged him around the waist as he hugged her back.

That weekend, Ashley let out a sigh as Tommy was tying a bandana around her eyes. "This is going to be awesome!" Justin said excitedly. Rocky held his finger up to his mouth to gesture for the boy to be quiet.

"We know how much you hate surprises, but we need you to trust us," Tommy insisted.

Ashley let out a sigh, but she nodded reluctantly. Tommy gripped her shoulders, leading her through the Youth Center's halls.

Kat and Tanya opened the doors and Tommy removed the bandana. "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted, surprising Ashley. She saw that they had done the Youth Center up for her Sweet Sixteen. She saw Kimberly and beamed as she rushed over, hugging her sister tightly.

"Happy birthday!" Kimberly said happily, kissing the top of her head.

Jason hugged her next, kissing her temple. "Happy birthday, pretty girl," he told her as she hugged him tightly. Zack hugged her next.

"Sixteen, what an awesome age!" he commented, making her laugh.

Trini joined in the hug and they released her as everyone wished her 'happy birthday'. Grandma Hammond hugged her granddaughter tightly, kissing her cheek. "All right, Ashley, we know how hard this birthday was for you," Mrs. Oliver said into the microphone as she and Mr. Oliver stood on the little stage. It was then Ashley noticed they had a projector sitting in the middle of the room. "With the help from your amazing friends and the many people who love you, we wanted to give you something special," Mrs. Oliver explained.

Jason turned on the projector and Ashley watched as pictures of her and the others popped up over the last eight years. Kimberly was standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her as Queen's 'My Best Friend' was playing in timing with the pictures.

She was laughing at some of the funnier pictures, like her first Halloween with Kimberly when she was dressed like a cat and Kimberly was a princess. Then there was the picture at Zack's birthday that next year where ten-year-old Ashely had stuffed a piece of cake into his face playfully. There was a picture of Jason carrying Ashley on his back during a Fourth of July picnic, she was waving a flag as they were both smiling at the picture. Then there was a picture of Trini playfully dipping an overdramatic Ashley. Then she smiled at the picture of Ashley and Billy working on one of his many inventions, both were covered in grease and dirt, it was obvious that no one noticed that the camera was aimed at them. There was a picture of Tommy playfully tying Christmas ribbon in Ashley's hair.

The pictures continued to shift, making Ashley smile. Then the music changed to 'My Girl' and the first picture she saw made the tears well up in her eyes. The first picture that popped up was of Ashley as a baby, she could only be a few months old laying on a blanket staring up at Samuel. Samuel was above her with a toy rabbit in his hand and she was smiling up at him. The pictures continued to change throughout Ashley's early years with her dad.

Kimberly kissed the top of Ashley's head, hugging her a little closer. "Happy birthday, Ashley," she said softly. Ashley gripped her hands and smiled when Mr. and Mrs. Oliver walked over. She walked over, hugging them both tightly. They hugged her back and she pulled away for a second to sign 'Thank you', before hugging them again.


	26. Changing

Chapter 26: Changing

After the competition that weekend, Ashley had noticed that Rocky was a little distant lately. She had an idea one day and walked up to him. Rocky was going over some notes for his finals when she tapped his shoulder. He looked over at her. She waved. "Hey, Ash, what's up?" he asked. She pulled out her data pad and started writing to him.

"I was wondering if you could teach me some of your forms?" she wrote, "I realized that after everything with Divatox, I feel like I should have a little variety in my forms."

Rocky couldn't help but smile. "Sure," he replied. Ashley smiled before he got up from the table and they went to change.

Ashley walked out wearing her yoga pants and a yellow sports bra. She had her hair tied back in a French braid so it would stay out of her face. Rocky was in front of her wearing his gi pants and a blue t-shirt. "All right, one thing that's different about Brazilian Jiu Jitsu is you use your size to your advantage," Rocky explained. She nodded her head in understanding. "One of the few times where size does matter," he added, making Ashley laugh a little.

Justin ran into the Youth Center with his backpack just as Rocky was showing Ashley a specific form. "What you want to do is actually to get out of a fight, not get in one, you want to use the pressure points," Rocky explained. Ashley nodded in understanding when she wrapped her arm around Rocky's neck. "Make sure you wrap your arm around your other wrist and pull, when you do that you get right in the larynx," Rocky explained.

Ashley did as she was instructed, she wrapped her arm around her wrist and pulled up, her other arm tightening around Rocky's neck. Rocky tapped her arm and she released him. "Really good," he told her. Ashley gave him a smile and he started teaching her the next part.

After a while, they were both tired and sweaty and Ashley needed a break. They were sitting over on the benches to take a break. Ashley tapped the bench, making Rocky look up at her. "You seem a little distracted lately," she signed to him. Rocky shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong?" she signed. Rocky took a long drink from his water bottle.

"Well, you know this is our senior year," he commented.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "Well, I was applying around at other colleges, some in Angel Grove some…outside," he added. She listened intently as Rocky reached into his backpack and removed an envelope. He handed it over to her and Ashley read the front. It was from NYU. She opened the letter and started to scan over it.

 _Dear Rocky,_

 _It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been accepted for admission at the New York University…_

Ashley looked at him surprised. "New York?" she signed. Rocky nodded his head slowly.

"I was just messing around, to see what was going on. I wasn't even expecting to be accepted," he answered.

She saw the expression on his face and saw that there was a lot of conflict on his face. She removed her data pad, writing on it. "You want to go," she wrote. It wasn't a question, she knew. Rocky let out a breath.

"But…leaving the team…" he trailed off.

The younger girl frowned. "I think they would understand," she wrote to him, "You have done so much for the team."

"After all this time, I don't even know if I can just live normally after all of this," he answered.

Reaching over, Ashley grasped his hand and Rocky looked at her. She released his hand and smiled at him. "You earned this," she signed, "You DESERVE this."

"You think?" he asked.

Nodding, then her smile turned sad. "I will miss you," she added. Rocky reached over, pulling the girl into a hug. Ashley hugged him back.

"I'll miss you too," he answered, hugging her a little tighter.

They were quiet for a minute, just hugging each other. "I guess I better find a replacement," he commented. Laughing a little, Ashley fought back the tears welling up in her eyes and she hugged Rocky a little tighter if it were possible. Her heart twisted a little, but she couldn't help but feel happy. "Hey, I'll write, my letters will be short but I'll write," he added pulling back when she laughed, but he could tell it was forced. Rocky reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't cry okay?" he asked. She gave him a sad smile and nodded a little. "You're going to do great things, Ashley. I know it, you're smart," he added, "You don't need us around anymore, you've got this."

Ashley didn't say anything at first, thinking of what he was telling her. "It's scary to think that all of you won't be here," she wrote to him.

"It's not forever, holidays, vacations," he answered, "I'll just be able to finish a full meal for once."

Now she was laughing a true laugh and shook her head slowly. Rocky tapped her chin, making her look at him again. "Keep your chin up, Ash, the next set of Rangers are going to need you," He added. Agreeing she let out a breath and wiped her eyes.

Within the next week, everything was really back on the routine, everyone was preparing for their high school graduation within the next few weeks, which was just so surreal for Ashley.

One day, Ashley was at the Youth Center practicing her routines on her own while Justin was sitting at the table working on some of his homework. He would glance up as Ashley was dodging her invisible attacker, at the same time not noticing an Asian girl entering the Youth Center.

She had long jet-black hair, dark brown almost black eyes, she had on a pair of black ankle boots, blue jeans, a light gray t-shirt underneath a blue button down shirt. Her hair was tied back in a half ponytail, but she still had a couple of stray hairs hanging down around her face, framing it.

Walking up the steps, she looked around curiously. "Welcome to the Youth Center," a voice greeted, startling her. She turned around to see a guy standing behind the counter. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Lt. Stone and I run this place," he informed her.

"Hi," she replied, "This place is pretty cool."

"A popular hangout for the Angel Grove kids. New in town?" he asked.

She looked over at him surprised. "How can you tell?" she asked.

"Well, the fact this is your first time here," he replied with a smirk.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, just arrived in town this morning," she replied.

"Well welcome, what can I get for you?" he asked.

"Uh I don't have a lot of money on me at the moment," she replied.

"First smoothie is on me for the new kid in town," Lt. Stone assured her.

"Cassie," she replied.

"Well, Cassie, pick whatever you'd like and I'll get it right up for you," he assured her.

"Thanks," she replied looking at the many options.

What she didn't notice was by now Justin had noticed her. He got out of his chair and walked over and jumped on the stool, startling her. "The strawberry, banana smoothies are my favorite," he told her smiling.

"Uh thanks," Cassie answered.

"I'm Justin," he told her, holding out his hand.

"Cassie," she answered, shaking his hand.

Lt. Stone walked back over to her and Cassie gestured to the board. "I guess I'll try the strawberry smoothie," she informed him.

"Coming right up," he answered.

Justin jumped down from the stool. "Hey, you can come over to our table?" he suggested. Cassie looked over at his table to see it was just him.

"Oh my friend Ashley is in the middle of practice, but she'll join us soon," Justin answered.

"Sure," Cassie told him.

Taking her purse, she hung it on the back of her chair and Justin sat across from her. "Where are you coming from?" he asked.

"San Francisco," she replied, "My dad got a job out here so we just moved in this morning."

She looked around curiously. "Your parents aren't around?" she asked.

"Nah, my dad's at work, I'm here with Ashley," Justin replied, gesturing to the fitness section.

Cassie looked over just as Ashley did a few back flips, landing on her feet, and then she ducked down to the floor, doing a sweep kick. She got back up from the floor, throwing a different series of punches from side punch, regular front, and then an uppercut. From the way she was sweating and her hair sticking to her head, she had been working out for a while. "She should be done soon," Justin added.

"She has quite the form," Cassie commented.

"You practice?" Justin asked.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "Here and it's not like I'm a black belt or anything," she commented. Ashley now had her sights on the punching bag in the corner, throwing a series of punches and kicks into it. "She's really good," she added.

"She has some really cool teachers," Justin replied.

Ashley finally did one final back kick into the punching bag before she stopped. She took a couple of steps back with her hands on her hips and tilted her head back completely exhausted from the workout. Letting out a deep breath, she grabbed her water bottle off the bench and took a long drink from it. Grabbing her towel she wiped her face before climbing the stairs. "Hey, that was pretty cool, Ashley," Justin told her. Ashley pulled the towel from her face and smiled.

"Thank you," she signed smiling.

She looked at what Justin was working on. "Isn't this next week's homework?" she signed.

"I got a head start on it," Justin replied.

Ashley playfully ruffled up his hair and Justin gave her a glare before trying to push his hair back down on his head. Then Ashley noticed the new girl sitting at the table. Immediately, her smile grew a bit and waved. She started searching for her data pad to write to Cassie. "I'm Cassie," Cassie signed, surprising Ashley. Ashley smiled at her.

"Ashley," she signed before holding out her hand.

Cassie shook her hand with a nod. "Ashley can hear, she just can't speak," Justin commented.

"Well, I've been practicing sign language since I was a kid. My cousin is deaf," Cassie answered.

"Ashley's been trying to teach me, but she gets so excited and talks so fast it's hard to keep up with her," Justin commented.

Ashley playfully nudged him and Justin gave her a playful glare. "How do you like Angel Grove?" Ashley signed to Cassie.

"Is it really that obvious that I'm not from around here?" Cassie asked.

Ashley pointed at her purse that had a San Francisco patch sewn into it. Cassie shrugged with a smirk. "It's not bad, I mean, it's not anything like San Francisco," she commented.

"You have no idea," Justin answered.

Ashley laughed a little, playfully nudging Justin. "I will be right back," she signed before she grabbed her duffel bag off the floor and left to shower and change. Cassie watched her leave and looked at Justin.

"Ashley's very welcoming, she loves meeting new people," Justin told her without looking up from his homework.

"But she doesn't speak?" Cassie asked.

"That's not my place to tell why, but she's been through a lot. Once you get to know her, you can't imagine not having a friend like her around," Justin replied.

"I can see why," Cassie agreed.

A little while later, Ashley was back at the table wearing sneakers, a jean skirt, and her favorite yellow t-shirt that was off the shoulders and a white tank top underneath. "All right, I have everyone's smoothies right here," Lt. Stone announced as he walked over with the tray.

"All in one piece for once," Ashley teased.

"We don't have two dunderheads crashing through today," Lt. Stone replied before smiling and walking away.

Cassie looked at Ashley quizzically. "Bulk and Skull, don't worry, you'll know them when you see them," Ashley signed. Ashley held up her cup first with a smile.

"Cassie, welcome to Angel Grove," Justin told her as he held his cup up.

"Thank you," Cassie answered, "I have a feeling I'm going to like it here."

She tapped her cup with theirs before they started enjoying their smoothies.

At the same time, they didn't notice Tommy and Kat about to enter the Youth Center. Kat let out a gasp, grabbing Tommy's arm. "Tommy, look," she said quietly. Tommy looked over in the direction Kat was pointing and saw Ashley hanging out with Justin and a new girl. "Looks like she's finally coming out of that little shell of hers," she commented.

"I think so," he replied smiling at his friend.

Not wanting to distract her from her friends, Tommy and Kat left to go find something else to do all the while Ashley was enjoying her time with her new friends and enjoying her afternoon on her own.


	27. New Students

Chapter 27: New Students

Ashley pulled up to the school in her new car that Mr. and Mrs. Oliver helped her get and Justin got out of the passenger's seat. "Thanks for the ride, Ash," Justin told her.

"You're welcome," Ashley signed back.

Carlos and Cassie were standing on the sidewalk outside of the school. "Hey!" he called to them, waving. Ashley waved back as they approached them.

"Are we ready for finals?" Carlos asked as he playfully nudged her shoulder.

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I'm ready, or did you not study all week again?" she signed teasingly. Carlos looked at Cassie.

"She said you haven't studied again," she replied.

"I studied," he insisted.

Ashley gave him a pointed look. "Ten minutes counts right?" he asked. Ashley shook her head slowly, rolling her eyes a little.

"How can you cram a week of finals in ten minutes?" Justin asked.

"You can't," Cassie replied.

They entered the school and Carlos glanced over at the office. "But before I can even start my finals," he commented, gesturing to the office. They looked over and Cassie actually stopped in mid-step at who she was looking at.

There stood a handsome African-American guy, no hair, wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a white and red t-shirt. On his back he had a black and blue backpack.

Cassie was giving him the once over and smirked a little. "I have to give him a tour of the school," Carlos commented.

"Who is he?" Cassie asked.

"His name is TJ, he's joining us next year but he wanted to at least take a look at the place and grab what he needed for next year," Carlos replied.

Justin saw Cassie's expression and smirked. "I'll catch you guys later," Carlos told them as he walked away.

"See ya, Carlos!" Justin called out.

Justin then looked up at Cassie. "You can pick your jaw up off the floor now," he quipped. Cassie gave the twelve-year-old a slight glare and nudged him as Ashley was laughing a little.

"What? I can't look?" Cassie asked.

"Sure but drooling isn't really attractive," Ashley signed.

"Okay, okay, gang up on me why don't you?" she asked as they walked to class.

Ashley laughed before she gave her friend a one-armed hug before entering the room.

Later that afternoon, Ashley and Justin were in the Power Chamber. Ashley was going over some data when Alpha walked over to her with a tool in his hand. "Here you go, Ashley," he told her.

"Thank you," she signed before taking the tool from him.

Ashley finished up the last of her adjustments and the entire room brightened up. "Whoa!" Justin exclaimed, standing up.

"Well done, Ashley," Zordon told her.

Turning around, she smiled at her mentor. "You have grown so much in the last few years, I can't be any prouder," he added.

"You have taught me so much," she answered.

She bit her lower lip, her hands were up to speak but at the same time she couldn't get the words out. "You are leaving us," she signed, it wasn't a question.

"I am afraid my time here on Earth has come to an end and I must return to Eltar to help my people," Zordon replied.

Nodding her head slowly, she let out a deep breath. "You have learned what you could from me, it is time for you to continue forward with your education. The Rangers will be receiving a new mentor, her name is Demetria, and her wisdom will guide you," he explained. He could see the sadness in her face as she grabbed her torque wrench, fidgeting with it a little. "Don't be sad, Ashley," he insisted lightly, making her look up, "Goodbyes are not forever."

"Everything is changing," she signed, "And I don't know how I can handle all this change."

"You are stronger than you think you are," Zordon replied, "You have experienced more than any young woman your age has ever experienced. Your father would be so proud of the person you are becoming."

Ashley nodded her head slowly, letting out a sad sigh. "I will miss you," she signed.

"And we will miss you," Alpha answered.

Ashley embraced the little robot, resting her head on his head. "And you've got us," Justin added, standing up. Smiling, she released Alpha and hugged Justin. "We're not going anywhere," he assured her. She nodded and smiled through the unshed tears, letting out a deep breath.

Later that week, Ashley was sitting in the Youth Center when Carlos and the new guy walked in. "Hey!" he called out.

"Hey guys," Justin greeted.

Carlos walked over. "This is TJ, he's going to be joining us next year," Carlos informed them.

"Hey," TJ answered, shaking their hands.

Introductions were made and TJ sat down. "How do you like the city?" Cassie asked.

"It's pretty cool, a little warmer than what I'm used to," he replied.

"Where are you from?" Ashley signed.

TJ frowned. "She's asking where you're from," Cassie answered.

"Oh! I'm from the Lake Tahoe area," TJ stated.

"What's winter like?" Justin asked.

"Cold," TJ replied, making them smirk.

They looked over as Tommy and the others walked in. "Hey guys," Justin greeted happily.

"Hey, how's it all going?" Tanya asked as she sat on a stool across from them.

Adam was immediately next to her with his arm around her shoulders. "It's all good, this is TJ, he's joining us next year," Cassie replied.

"Nice to meet you," Tommy told him, shaking his hand.

"Likewise," TJ replied.

Rocky took a seat next to Ashley and playfully rested his arm on top of her head. Ashley gave him a glare, shoving his arm off her head. "You smell," she signed.

"You're short," he answered.

They laughed but Ashley playfully elbowed him. "So what are you guys up to this summer?" Kat asked as she sat next to Jason, but Jason easily pulled his girlfriend into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"A lot of volunteer work. There's a soccer camp going on so I thought I'd help out with that," Carlos replied.

"I don't know I think I'm going to just explore a bit," Cassie replied, "Maybe work on some music."

"You sing?" Kat asked.

"I love it," Cassie replied, "Sometimes my guitar is glued to my back."

Ashley smiled as she watched as everyone talked about their summer plans. She would most likely be in the Power Chamber tinkering and upgrading the systems. Her favorite kind of summer when she could work on her inventions and her gadgets. "Ashley," Adam called to her teasingly, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Sorry," she signed.

"What are you doing this summer?" Cassie asked, amused by her distraction.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Probably working on my gadgets," she signed.

"You and your little gadgets," Rocky teased.

"Hey, this girl is a genius she's going to go on and do awesome things," Jason answered.

Her cheeks flushed. "You have a lot of faith in my abilities," she signed.

"Always have," Jason answered.

"As do we," Tommy agreed.

The others nodded in agreement and Ashley smiled a little.

While the others were talking, Ashley was going over her data pad when Adam walked over. He playfully waved his hand in front of her face, making her look up. "What are you working on now?" he asked. She showed him her designs to upgrade the zords and he pulled up a chair. "These are great," he commented. Ashley raised her brow at him.

"I feel like you are wanting to say more than talk about my upgrades," she signed.

Adam just smirked a little and looked over at Tanya. Tanya gave him a smile before she went back to her conversation with Kat. "Let's go for a walk," he told her. Taking her data pad, Ashley placed it in her backpack and grabbed it. "You can leave that here, we'll be back," he assured her. Nodding, she got up from her chair and they left the Youth Center.

They were walking through the park and Ashley saw that Adam was trying to think of what he was going to say. "You have a lot on your mind," she signed.

"Not a lot, just…" Adam trailed off.

Adam stopped and looked at her. "I know the hardest thing for you is saying 'goodbye' to anyone," he added. She nodded her head slowly. "I want you to know that I'm never far," he stated.

"Okay…" she signed slowly.

"I was accepted into the University of California, I'll be going for my teaching and business degrees," he replied.

She couldn't help but smile. "That's great," she signed to him. Adam let out a deep breath.

"Just because I'm not in the same town, doesn't mean I'm not going to be around," he answered.

She nodded in understanding, but then she smiled at him. "You go where Tanya goes," she signed. Adam gave her a small smile.

"You'll understand someday," he answered.

She rolled her eyes. "I wish people would stop saying that," she signed.

"Hey," Adam told her, making her look up at him, "You're more amazing than you give yourself credit."

The younger girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled sadly. "You are going to do amazing things, Ashley, I know it," he told her, "I know whoever is going to take my place, they're going to have you in their corner and I know they'll be ready." Letting out a breath, she shook her head.

"Don't make me cry, I have been crying all week already," she signed.

Chuckling lightly, the Green Turbo Ranger pulled Ashley into a hug. Ashley hugged him back, letting out a deep breath. "It's okay to be sad, Ash," he assured her. She hugged him a little tighter and closed her eyes.

When they made it back to the Youth Center, Ashley took her seat next to Carlos again. "You okay?" he asked. She gave him a nod and Adam took his seat next to Tanya again. She gave him a smile before looking back at the conversation going on at hand. What she didn't know was how much her life was going to change in the matter of days.


	28. Responsibilities

Chapter 28: Responsibilities

It was towards the end of the summer; Ashley was at the soccer field watching as Carlos was mentoring a bunch of kids. Carlos noticed Ashley watching and walked over to her. "Hey, I thought you'd be off with Justin and inventing some new machine to save the world," he quipped. She rolled her eyes a little.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," she wrote to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just came over to see what was up," she replied.

Carlos looked over at the kids. "They're doing pretty well," he commented. She nodded in agreement. "I'm also surprised to see you're not hanging around with Tommy and them," he added. She shook her head slowly.

"They're getting ready to go off to college, they're all so busy," she wrote to him.

"How does that make you feel?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see when they leave next week," she wrote down.

"It'll be okay," he assured her.

Nodding, she let out a breath before Carlos got up and went back on the field to help the kids. Ashley grabbed her backpack, jumping off the bleachers to head over to the Power Chamber.

Later that day, Ashley was going over a few of her plans when the alarms went off. "It looks like Divatox has sent out another monster," Zordon informed her. Ashley looked over at the viewing screen and she saw Carlos was in the middle of the crowd trying to get people to safety. There was an injured man on the ground, Carlos picked him up and had him wrap an around his shoulders as he pulled him away from the falling debris.

The screen changed again to TJ on the baseball field with a bunch of kids, rushing them off the field and to their worried parents before leading them all away to safety. When a child fell and a mother was swept away in the panicked crowd, TJ picked the terrified boy up and ran with him in his arms.

The screen changed again to Cassie and Justin, who were in the Youth Center, helping terrified people out of the shaking building. Justin was about to leave when he stopped and Cassie turned to stop him when he ran over to a bunch of the equipment. There two terrified children hiding behind the gymnastics mats. Justin pulled one up while Cassie picked up the other and they escaped the building just as parts of the ceiling came down.

With her heart thumping in her chest, Ashley dropped her tools and ran out of the Power Chamber. "Be careful, Ashley," Zordon called to her.

Running through the streets, Ashley ran over the top of a pile of rubble, slipping a little but she was able to catch herself before she fell completely. She covered her head as debris from the buildings fell down around her, but it didn't deter her as she dodged a piece of skyscraper that landed just feet away from her.

Slipping a little, Ashley made her way down the alley to see Carlos running towards the entrance. "Where is everyone?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders when the ground shook again. Carlos grabbed her arm when he saw the ground cracking and pulled her out of the way. Ashley stumbled a little, falling back against the wall and watched as the ground was coming apart. "We have to get out of here," Carlos told her. She shook her head slowly. She cursed a little, how could she talk to him when he couldn't understand what she was saying. Instead, she grabbed his arm and they ran down the streets. She could only hope he would follow her lead.

There was a loud explosion, making Ashley scream just a little as she and Carlos were knocked off their feet. She held her arm, wincing a little from the pain. "DADDY!" she heard a little voice scream in fear.

"Where is that?" Carlos asked.

Ashley stood up from the ground, looking around quickly for the voice. "DADDY!" the voice screamed again. Looking over at what was left of a flower shop, Ashley grabbed Carlos's arm, gesturing to the shop. Running over, Carlos grabbed a hold of one side of what was left the overhang..

"You have only one chance at this, can you see the kid?" he asked.

Ashley looked around and she could see a terrified little girl pressed up against the corner. She nodded. "All right," Carlos told her. He lifted the overhang and Ashley crawled underneath. She held her hand out and the girl looked at her scared, but when the overhang cracked, the little girl threw her arms around Ashley's neck.

Crawling out from underneath the overhang, Carlos let it drop and they looked around. "We're completely blocked off," Carlos told her. Ashley looked around, letting out a deep breath as the little girl clung to her tightly. Thinking quickly, she scanned any sort of way out that they could have missed.

She spotted what was left of one of the alleys and she pointed towards it. Carlos saw where she was pointing, grabbing her hand to pull her with him they ran towards the alley. They could hear motorcycles revving. Great, that meant the Pirahnatrons were making their appearance. Ducking behind a dumpster, she grabbed a hold of Carlos's shirt and yanked him down next to her.

Carlos grabbed a hold of a trash can, pulling it up against the entrance to their hiding place. Ashley gestured for the little to be quiet, she nodded her head and rested her head against Ashley's shoulder as the army sped right by them.

They were waiting for a few minutes when the trashcan was pulled away. Carlos and Ashley immediately went on the defense until they saw who it was. "You guys okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Carlos replied.

Adam reached in, grabbing Carlos's arm and pulled him up. Tommy held his hand out, Ashley grasped his forearm and he pulled her up. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded reassuringly.

"There's a shelter right around the corner, go that way," Adam told them.

Carlos grabbed Ashley's hand and they ran off towards the direction they had gone.

Reaching the shelter, Ashley looked around when she saw Justin running up. "You made it!" he said relieved, hugging her. Ashley hugged him back, relieved.

"Daddy!" the girl shrieked.

Ashley looked over as a man was rushing through the crowd. "Cindy!" he called out. Ashley set the little girl down and she ran over to the man as fast as she could with her little arms wide open. The man swept her up into his arms and looked at Ashley. "Thank you," he told her. She nodded and watched as he carried the little girl away. Cindy looked over her daddy's shoulder and waved before she went back to hugging him.

Cassie rushed over, hugging Ashley relieved. "Where's TJ?" Carlos asked.

"Over here," TJ replied.

The five of them looked at each other. They were dirty, a little bruised and cut up, but they would all live. "This has been one hell of a summer," TJ commented, making them laugh a little. They all sat down on what available cots were around as medics came to check on them. Ashley glanced over to her right and saw the others standing in the entrance. When she looked to see what the medic was going to do and then back up, they were gone. Frowning, she just bit her lower lip and let the medic fix her injuries.

Within the next few days, Angel Grove was coming back together after another brutal attack. Ashley was back in the Power Chamber, watching as Dimitria had appeared before them ready to take her place as the new mentor of the Power Rangers. "You will be missed, Zordon," Adam told their former mentor.

"As we will miss you," Zordon answered.

"Ai, yi, yi, so many emotions," Alpha said sadly.

Ashley smiled a little. "Now, Rangers, the time has come for you to have chosen your successors," Dimitria informed them. The smile turned to a frown and looked over at her friends. She knew this day would come, but it still felt like it was so soon. The doors opened and it was time for the power transfer ceremony. Tommy walked over to Ashley, giving her a smile. She smiled back before she went through the doors with her friends, ready to meet her new team.

"We are gathered here to honor each of you for your dedicated service as a Power Ranger. Your courage and loyalty has known no bounds, however, as each Ranger reaches your stage of life, it becomes our duty to set them free to discover all the world has to offer them. To that end, you have been asked to select and outstanding individual who will take over as your successor. We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family," Dimitria explained.

Out of the darkness, she saw TJ, Carlos, Justin, and Cassie appear in front of them in their new Ranger uniforms. They looked incredible! She was so thrilled to see three so deserving people receiving this honor from her friends. Tommy gripped Ashley's shoulder gently before he took a step forward. "With your courage and strength, TJ, you showed a great deal of selflessness when it comes to protecting those who need it the most. This is why I chose you to lead the team as a new Red Ranger," Tommy explained.

Kat took a step forward with a soft smile on her face. "Cassie, you didn't think twice to helping those you didn't even know. Someone who had no reason to want to help and just to get you and Justin to safety, but instead you chose to make sure everyone was safe. I know you to be loyal and trustworthy, you'll bring honor as the new Pink Ranger," Kat explained. Cassie gave her a soft smile and a slight nod.

Adam made his way forward, standing beside Kat. "You'll be the new Green Ranger, Carlos, you have proven yourself to be decisive and intelligent," Adam informed him. Carlos nodded to him with a smile on his face.

Rocky smiled up at Justin. "For a kid so small, you have the heart of a lion. Your courage knows no bounds and I am proud to have chosen you as the new Blue Ranger," Rocky stated. Justin was just grinning from ear to ear.

Then Ashley noticed there was an empty space. Yellow light was shining, but there was no Yellow Ranger. She looked over at Tanya confused, but then Tanya made her way over to her. "I haven't even had a chance to talk to you," Tanya told her. With her morpher and key in hand, Tanya held them up. "Ashley you have shown nothing but compassion, loyalty, love, and friendship wherever you go. You have done so much for us as a team and as a friend. You have shown us time and time again what true friendship is all about and true teamwork," Tanya explained.

A lump was forming in her throat as the tears welled up. With her hands shaking a little, Ashley held her hands open and Tanya set the key and morpher in her hand. They grasped hands and Tanya smiled at her. "And these are attributes that are important as a Ranger and this is why I have chosen you as the new Yellow Ranger," she finished. Ashley let out a gasp when she felt the power pulse through her and she looked down at herself to see she was in the Yellow Turbo Ranger uniform. Reaching up, she undid the helmet and Tanya was still smiling through her own tears. "We are so proud of you," Tanya signed to her.

Before Ashley could react, she was next to her new team, looking down at her friends. "Where there is evil, beware. Where there is destruction, be warned. This new team of mighty warriors will know no rest. Power Rangers, the legacy continues," Dimitria announced. Ashley bit her lower lip, but smiled with pride.


	29. Believe

Chapter 29: Believe

Ashley bit her lower lip as she watched as everyone was packing their things up to head off to the next stage sin their lives. Jason was grabbing Kat's things, putting them in the back of his truck along with his things. Kat walked over to Ashley and the two of them stared at each other. "You're going to do great things, Ashley, we have come a long way friendship wise," Kat commented. Ashley nodded her head in agreement. Kat reached out and embraced Ashley. Ashley immediately wrapped her arms around Kat's shoulders, hugging her back a little tighter than she thought she was going to. "You're going to do extraordinary things," Kat whispered into her hair.

Nodding again, she released her and the former Pink Ranger smiled, giving her hand a squeeze before Jason walked over and practically swept Ashley up off the ground. Ashley shrieked a little, but then she hugged him back with a smile. "We'll be back before you know it," Jason assured her. Setting her down, he kissed her temple. Ashley watched as Jason and Kat got into his car and they drove off. She was twisting her bracelet nervously around her wrist when Tommy tossed his duffel into the back of Mr. Oliver's car to go to the airport.

Tommy looked over to see that she was fighting the tears and she was fidgeting so much. "You sure you don't want to come?" he asked. She nodded, swallowing against the lump in her throat. Making his way over to her, Tommy pulled her into a hug. Ashley wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as the tears started to fall. Tommy kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. "It's okay," he assured her, hugging her a little tighter.

Pulling away, Tommy wiped the tears from her face as she looked at him. "Hey, this isn't forever okay?" he told her, "Kim and I'll be back."

"I know," she signed sadly.

Tommy gave her a gentle smile. "You're going to be great," he added before kissing her forehead.

"Give Kimberly my love?" she signed.

"Always," he replied.

He got into Mr. Oliver's car and Ashley watched as her big brother was taken to the airport and let out a deep breath. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Carlos standing there. "You okay?" he asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly before looking over towards the gate to see TJ, Cassie, and Justin waiting.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved," Justin commented.

The comment made the group, including Ashley, laugh before she walked down the driveway. Cassie reached for her friend and the two girls wrapped their arms around each other's waists as they walked down the street together towards the Youth Center.

Three months later, Ashley was sitting at one of the tables in the Youth Center going over her homework when Justin startled her when he jumped in the seat across from her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Studying for Friday's test," Ashley signed.

Justin raised his brow. "It's Monday," he replied.

"And?" she signed.

"Come on, let's go have some fun," Justin insisted.

Justin ran around the table, pulling on her hand to try to get her up. "Hey, I am stronger than you, you know," he quipped.

"And where do you want to go?" Ashley signed.

"There's a Carnival going on, everyone's going. We're just looking for you," Justin answered.

Ashley winced a little, but she could see the anxiousness in the kid's eyes and she sighed. She put her books in her backpack and Justin whooped in excitement, making her laugh as they left the Youth Center.

At the carnival, Ashley watched as Justin and Carlos were trying to decide what to do first. "I don't know who is the bigger kid, Carlos or Justin," Cassie commented.

"Carlos," Ashley signed, "He'd do this all week long if you let him."

Cassie laughed and she playfully nudged her friend. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"It's just getting used to the house being a little quieter. With Mr. and Mrs. Oliver working all the time and Tommy gone, it's quiet," Ashley signed.

"I bet," Cassie agreed.

Cassie wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders when they suddenly heard screaming. The group of friends looked over to see Pirahnatrons attacking the crowd of people with a monster that looked like the children's dragon roller coaster. The monster then let out a roar of laughter before blowing flames towards the group of teenagers. Immediately, they rolled out of the way. "Get the crowd to safety!" TJ called out. They immediately got to their feet, evacuating the crowd.

Once they saw that no one was around, TJ looked at his new team. They nodded to assure him that they were ready. "Shift into Turbo!" he called out.

Ashley did the same hand motions that Tanya had done when it came to morphing, but then she realized something. Nothing was happening. "Ashley, why aren't you morphed?" Justin said in disbelief. Ashley just stared at her team in disbelief.

"Look who's coming to dinner!" the Dragon monster laughed before blowing fire right at them.

The other Rangers dodged the attack but they looked back at their demorphed teammate. Ashley stared at the monster and then her team in disbelief. Her eyes went to her morphers. Why didn't she morph?! Before she could comprehend what was happening, the monster started breathing fire right at her. "ASHLEY, MOVE!" Carlos shouted.

Before Ashley could react, she was pushed out of the way and she was rolling across the ground with someone protecting her from the heat. "I've got her!" she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Get her out of here!" TJ called out.

The person grabbed onto her hand and they ran off.

It was then Ashley realized that it was Trini pulling her out of harm's way. Once they were out of the monster's sight, the former Yellow Ranger looked at the younger girl. "What's wrong with your morphers?" Trini asked, examining them.

"Nothing's wrong with them," Ashley signed.

Trini frowned, but then she could see it in Ashley's eyes. "I'm not cut out to be a Ranger," Ashley signed insistently.

"Is that what you really believe?" Trini asked.

"You have to speak in order to gain your powers. Why was I chosen if I don't even speak?" Ashley signed, clearly upset.

Ashley's lower lip trembled a little, but she bit her lip to try to stop it. Trini shook her head slowly before grabbing Ashley's wrists, holding up her morpher. "Ashley, don't you think Zordon had these morphers do more than listen to voice commands?" she asked, "Do you think it takes words to be a Ranger?"

The younger girl just stared. "Being a Ranger isn't about what you can say," Trini insisted. She released one of Ashley's wrists and pointed to her head. "It's what's up here," she stated, then she pointed to her heart, "And what's in here."

"Then why am I scared?" Ashley signed.

"Because when you start this, this is scary. Instead of just being someone who helped the Rangers on the side when they needed you, you ARE the Ranger and you have such a responsibility on your shoulders," Trini explained, "I was there, I know exactly how you feel."

Ashley could hear her friends shouting and looked over to see them struggling with the monster. "What do I do?" Ashley signed, "How did you get over the fear?"

"I believed in myself, that I know I was chosen for a reason and it isn't just a responsibility, it's an honor," Trini replied.

The Yellow Turbo Ranger looked at the former Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger Ranger, hearing her friends shouting in pain as they were hit with another blast from the monster. "You can do this, Ashley, I know you can. Tanya knows you can that's why she chose you," Trini insisted. Closing her eyes tight, Ashley suddenly sensed that they were going to be attacked from behind. Immediately, she grabbed Trini and covering her head as fire went right over their heads.

Trini looked at her with a smile and Ashley smiled back at her. "You've got this," she assured her. Ashley nodded before she stood up. Looking at her morpher again, the key reappearing in her hand.

" _SHIFT INTO TURBO!_ " she called out in her mind.

Trini watched as it seemed in slow motion as Ashley was doing the hand motions before sliding her key into the morpher and twisting it. Then right before her very eyes, Ashley transformed into the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Ashley looked at herself and her eyes were wide. She did it! She actually did it!

TJ let out a shout as he was hit in the stomach and was thrown across the ground. Cassie was by his side and Carlos and Justin were in front of them. "What are we going to do?" Justin asked.

"I'm running out of ideas here," Carlos replied, holding his ribs.

"It looks like the Rangers are all burned out," the monster said laughing.

The monster prepared to open its mouth and release a fatal blast when Ashley did a front flip right over the monster's head, kicking it square in the chest. She landed on her feet, but then she removed her Auto Blaster, she dropped down to one knee and fired it right in the monster's open mouth. The monster let out a roar of pain, falling back on the ground and exploded. "Ashley?" TJ said in shock. Ashley turned to her friends and nodded as she stood up.

"I knew you could do it!" Justin said excitedly, gripping her arm.

Ashley smiled as she looked at her friends as they happily embraced her. She looked over Cassie's shoulder to see Trini over by the carousel. Trini gave her a smile and a nod before she turned and walked away. Before Ashley could do anything, the dragon monster grew and it was time to get back to work.

After saving the city from the monster, the carnival had gone back as if nothing had ever happened. The group of friends were walking together, but this time Ashley was smiling a little brighter. "I knew you could do it, Ash," Cassie told her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"All it took was a little confidence," Ashley signed.

A small smile appeared on her face as her eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to see her friend, but even when she didn't she knew that she was never really alone. "And a friend," she added.

"Hey, who wants to do the Zipper?" Justin asked.

"Uuh I'm not sure if I'm up for that one," Carlos replied.

Ashley raised her brow at her friend. "Scared?" she signed.

"Ashley's asking if you're scared," Cassie told him.

"Absolutely not," Carlos replied.

Ashley grabbed onto his arm and they ran over to get in line for the ride. All the while Trini was watching with Zack next to her. "Think she's going to be all right?" he asked.

"She's going to be just fine," she replied.

They gave each other a smile and a nod before they walked away, knowing that their friend was in good hands.


	30. When the World Falls Down

Chapter 30: When the World Falls Down

Ashley drove up to school in her little car with Cassie in the passenger's seat. They got out of the car and they saw the banners for the Valentine's Day Dance. "Another year, another dance," Cassie commented. Ashley nodded in agreement. "Are you coming?" Cassie asked.

"Who would I go with?" Ashley signed, raising her brow.

"You are NOT going to sit at home and work on your car all night," Cassie told her, draping her arm over her shoulders.

"Well it's not like I have many prospects to go to the dance with. It is a Valentine's Day Dance, so normally that means you have a Valentine," Ashley signed back to her.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "You can still come and have fun," she insisted. Ashley shrugged, but smiled as they went into the school.

Walking over to their lockers, Ashley saw Carlos was standing by his locker. "Hey, Carlos," Cassie greeted. He looked more in a daze and the two girls glanced at each other before looking back at Carlos. "Carlos?" Cassie called to him.

Ashley waved her hand in front of his face and now he noticed they were there. "Hey," he greeted them.

"What were you so in a daze over?" Cassie asked.

Looking around, Ashley noticed Mia was on the other side at her locker and she was smiling shyly at Carlos. "Why don't you ask her out?" Ashley wrote in her notebook.

"Mia? Come on," Carlos muttered, shaking his head slowly.

"What? She likes you," Cassie answered.

"Really?" Carlos asked, his head jerking up.

The two girls glanced at each other before looking at the Green Turbo Ranger. "Uh…have you not noticed how she looks at you?" Cassie asked.

"I…haven't noticed," Carlos admitted.

Ashley playfully nudged her friend. "She likes you, why don't you just man up and ask her to the Valentine's Day Dance?" Cassie asked.

"Why don't YOU ask TJ?" Carlos asked.

Cassie's eyes went wide. "TJ and I are just friends," she replied.

"Yeah, okay," Carlos answered.

The warning bell went off. "Awe, damn, algebra," he commented. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I have art class, I'll see you later?" Ashley signed to Cassie.

"You've got it," Cassie replied.

The three of them separated for their classes and Ashley walked by the banner for the Valentine's Day Dance. She bit her lower lip, pushing her hair behind her ear. She would love to one day to have someone just look at her like Carlos looked at Mia or the way TJ looked at Cassie when she wasn't looking. She played with the necklace around her neck when she suddenly felt like she was being stared at. Looking to her right, she saw Justin there. "What are you looking at?" she signed, raising her brow.

"I'm just wondering when you'll stop staring at that sign in a daze," Justin replied.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled and wrapped her arm around Justin's shoulders as they walked down the hall. "What class do you have?" Justin asked.

"Art," Ashley signed, "You?"

"History, I'll see you at lunch?" he asked.

"You know it," she signed back.

Justin ran off and Ashley went into her art class.

Sitting at her table, Ashley was barely listening to the art teacher's instructions as she was drawing her own little design in her sketchbook. She was designing her own little world, something that was in her dreams constantly. A beautiful planet that had large buildings, but there were fields miles and miles around. There was purple, blue, and red flowers of all kinds everywhere in the bushes and in the trees. She called it her paradise and she dreamt about it often.

Later, Ashley was at her locker when she felt someone next to her. Turning to her right, she saw Mia standing there and she jumped. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Mia said embarrassed. Ashley suddenly wasn't sure what to do, did she pull out her notebook or did she start signing. "I can speak sign language if you're more comfortable," Mia told her.

"Thanks," Ashley signed.

Mia nodded to her. "Is everything okay?" Ashley signed to her.

"Well, I was wondering something," Mia answered.

Ashley raised her brow at her. "I am wondering…are you and Carlos…" Mia trailed off. Mia saw the other girl's eyes grow wide and she shook her head.

"No, no! Carlos and I are just friends," Ashley signed.

She saw Mia's shoulders sag in relief. "Do you think you can ask him if he'd go to the dance with me?" Mia asked.

"Why can't you ask him?" Ashley asked.

Mia's cheeks turned red and the Yellow Turbo Ranger smiled. "I will talk to him," she signed.

"Thank you," Mia said relieved.

The bell went off again and the two girls hurried their separate ways to go to their next classes.

Later after school, Ashley and the others were leaving the school. Ashley nudged Carlos, making him look up. "Mia came to talk to me today," Ashley wrote in her notebook.

"She did? What did she say?" he asked anxiously.

Smiling at her friend's excitement she started writing in her notebook. Carlos waited nervously, leaning against the back of Ashley's car as she showed him the message. "She wants me to ask her to the dance? She really said that?" he asked.

"Would I lie?" Ashley wrote.

She saw her friend's eyes light up and he looked over as Mia was walking to her car. "MIA!" he called out, running after her. Justin walked over to his friend, standing next to her.

"So when are you going to get a boyfriend?" he teased her.

Ashley playfully nudged him and she gestured towards her car. "Sure," Justin replied as he pulled open the passenger's seat.

"Hey, you get in the back," Cassie told him.

Justin rolled his eyes before crawling into the back of her car. Cassie got into the passenger's seat as Ashley looked over to see Carlos and Mia talking. "You okay?" Cassie asked, making Ashley look over. Ashley nodded with a smile before she started her car and drove off.

A few weeks later, Ashley woke up, the first thing she felt was pain. She was laying on the ground with a piece of the power chamber laying over the top of her. She could hear Divatox talking, but she laid perfectly still. She felt a hand, she almost gasped but she saw it was Carlos. Relief washed over her as they were both laying there perfectly still.

They could hear Divatox talking to someone and that Zordon was captured. She closed her eyes tight, tilting her head back when Divatox disappeared. Then they could hear TJ calling for them. Carlos helped her stand up. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded, looking over some rubble to see everyone gathering in the middle of the wreckage.

She suddenly felt a strange wave wash over her and looked down to see that she was back in her regular civilian clothes. "Our powers…they're gone!" Cassie said in disbelief.

"Alpha!" Justin exclaimed.

Looking over, Ashley saw their friend in a pile of rubble. Running over they helped him up. Ashley looked around, biting her lower lip as she stared at what was her second home since she was fourteen-years-old. "We have to go to the Samarian Planet," Carlos insisted.

"We told Demetria we would stay and protect the Earth," Cassie insisted.

"Protect it from who? Divatox is gone now," Carlos answered.

"For now, but she can still come back," Ashley signed.

"Ashley…" Carlos started to say.

"She said Divatox can come back," Cassie said irritated.

TJ stood between his friends. They were injured, tired, but determined, this was NOT the time for all of them to be going after each other. "You're right," he told Ashley, making them look over, "We have to stop Divatox BEFORE she comes back."

"But without the Power Chamber or our powers how are we going to go after her?" Cassie asked.

Ashley bit her lower lip, mulling over a few ideas. Then a lightbulb went off in her head. "NASADA," she signed. Justin's eyes lit up.

"Ashley that's brilliant!" he answered.

"How would we even get into NASADA?" Cassie asked.

"I have a few connections yet because of my dad," Ashley signed, "We can tell them that the Power Rangers need their help."

"How are we going to get in?" Carlos asked.

Ashley signed her answer. "She's always welcome to NASADA," Cassie translated.

"What are we waiting for?" TJ asked.

Helping Alpha up the hill, they ran from the wreckage to chase Divatox.

Arriving at NASADA, Ashley and Justin ran up to the gate. "Can I help you, young lady?" the guard asked.

"I'm here to see the Commander," Ashley signed.

"Is he expecting you?" the guard asked.

"My name is Ashley Hammond, he's told me I'm always welcome," Ashley signed, "My dad was Samuel Hammond."

The guard went back into the guardhouse to make a call and Justin held onto her hand tightly. After giving them visitor's passes, he waved them through and immediately they ran through the gate.

Ashley held onto Justin's hand as they ran down the hall. "Where could he be?" Justin asked. Thinking, Ashley looked around. She hadn't been here since she was a kid so she felt a little turned around. "Ashley, over here," Justin called to her, pulling on her hand. Looking to where Justin was pulling her, she saw he had found the control room.

The Commander was in the middle of talking with one of his scientists when the door flew open. He saw Ashley standing there with a young boy beside her. "Ashley, what a surprise," he commented happily, "And who is your friend?"

"This is Justin. I'm sorry, Commander, I wish this was more of a social visit but we need your help," Ashley signed to him.

"What's the matter?" the commander asked.

"The Power Rangers have a message for us to give to you," Ashley signed.

Immediately his interested peaked. "What do they need?" he asked. Ashley looked to Justin who gestured for the man to lean in so Justin could whisper their mission into his ear. "Are you certain?" he asked Ashley. Ashley nodded her head, biting her lower lip nervously. "We'll get the shuttle ready for them," he informed her. Relieved, Ashley hugged the man tightly. Releasing him, she and Justin left the control room to deliver the message.

When they made sure no one was around, Justin held up his communicator. "TJ, the shuttle's all ours," he informed the team. Wanting to meet with the others, Ashley grabbed onto Justin's hand to meet at the shuttle but she realized he wasn't moving an inch. With a frown, she looked at the younger boy. "I can't go with you," he told her sadly. With a frown, Ashley crouched down to his level. "I can't leave my dad, Ash," he added.

She felt her heart pull at his words, but she understood. While a Ranger, he was still a child who needed his father. Understanding completely, the two of them hugged each other tightly. Justin wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, trying not to cry as Ashley stood up, still holding onto the boy. "I'm going to miss you," he told her. Nodding to let him know she would too, Ashley set him back down. She held up her fist and Justin pressed his fist to hers as they shared tear-filled smiles.

Justin watched as she turned and ran down the hall to meet with their friends. "Good luck," he said quietly.

Racing to the shuttle, she met up with the others. "Where's Justin?" TJ asked. Ashley shook her head slowly.

"He's staying with his dad," Ashley signed.

The team looked solemn, but then they looked up at the shuttle. They had a mission and they were running out of time.

Reaching inside the shuttle, Ashley took her seat and then helped Alpha get himself buckled in. They could hear the countdown and Ashley closed her eyes tight once it reached one and the shuttle began to move. The shuttle lifted off and everything Ashley had known was being left behind and she was entering a universe filled with the unknown. She could only hope they could save Zordon in time.


	31. Space

Chapter 31: Space

Once they were in Space and able to remove their seatbelts, Ashley got up from her seat and went over to the window. If it weren't for the urgency of their mission, she knew she could enjoy this more. Cassie saw the fascination in her best friend's eyes as she stood next to her. "So beautiful…" Cassie said in awe. Ashley's eyes were wide in wonder as she stared at the black hole they were flying past.

"Alpha, how long until we get to Eltar?" TJ asked, walking back over to their robot friend.

Suddenly, Alpha was no longer talking like himself he was talking all gibberish. With a frown, they walked over to him. "What's wrong, Alpha?" Carlos asked. Ashley held onto the robot's hand when he suddenly sneezed. She walked over to his back and kneeled down, opening the panel. Carlos hovered behind her, looking over her shoulder. They shared a horrified look. "His speech circuit board is history," Carlos shared with the others.

"It must've gotten damaged during the Power Chamber explosion," TJ stated.

Ashley rubbed at Alpha's shoulder to comfort the robot. Suddenly the shuttle rocked and she lost her balance, falling on her butt. Carlos offered her a hand to help her back up and they joined TJ and Cassie at the window to see what was going on. There was a huge space ship right in front of them. It looked like something right out of a scifi movie. "It's going to hit us!" Cassie exclaimed with wide eyes. TJ ran over to the comlink on the shuttle.

"This is a space shuttle, veer away you're on a collision course!" TJ called out.

Ashley watched as the front of the ship opened up. "It's opening up…" Cassie said in disbelief. They were caught in some sort of tracker beam and the ship was being pulled in. They docked with the ship as though the shuttle was made to fit right inside.

"Now what?" Carlos asked.

Ashley shook her head as the door to the shuttle opened. Cautiously, they left the shuttle and they looked around the docking bay that they were on. Another door slid open and they entered the ship. Their guards were up, not sure what or who would be waiting for them on the other side.

Entering the halls, they saw the ship looked completely abandoned. Why would some random ship bring them on board? Ashley pressed her back up against the wall just to make sure she had her eyes all around to protect herself just in case this was an ambush of some sort. She really wished she had her powers now more than ever.

With her heart racing in her chest, Ashley looked around and she couldn't help but be fascinated with the technology. They saw a room and Ashley gestured for Alpha to stay where he was as they went inside.

Ashley stared at what looked like the engine, looking at the keypad to her right she made her way over and examined it. There were so many combinations of buttons and data information was being read underneath. "What do you think it is?" Cassie asked her friend.

"It looks like the engine room," Ashley signed, "This is giving off readings on the engine's status. Everything seems stable."

Ashley reached into her back pocket, removing her data pad. Her heart sank when she saw the crack running over the screen. It was useless now. Still she examined the engine, wanting to memorize as much of it as she could. Carlos tugged on her shoulder. With her useless data pad still in hand, she followed her friends out of the engine room but she hoped at some point she could come back and learn more about it.

They had decided to separate and Ashley made her way down another hall with Cassie and Alpha behind her. Entering another room, she saw there was a small table to her left, there were six holes in the wall on her right that had stairs leading up to them. Turning around, she saw a machine that read 'Synthetron'. Curious, Ashley started hitting a combination of buttons while Cassie was examining the map that was in the middle of the room. Opening the door, she saw a thermos and a plate that had a sandwich inside. Ashley let out a gasp and Cassie looked over at her. "It makes any kind of food you want!" she signed in wonder.

"This is incredible," Cassie commented.

Ashley nodded in agreement, looking up at the skylights above them she saw nothing but stars and she turned around a little. TJ and Carlos walked back over to them. "We can't find anyone," he told them.

Carlos made his way over to the small table and there were two plates of food sitting there half-eaten. Picking up one of the plates, he could feel the slight heat coming off the food before setting it back down. "But obviously someone was here recently, the food's still warm," he informed them. They left that room and went back down the hall to see what else they could find.

As they made their way down another hall, something caught Ashley's eye and she stopped. Walking over to the door, her eyes grew wide with wonder when they were on the ship's bridge. She let out a gasp and turned around with the biggest smile on her face and Cassie saw her friend's excitement. "So where is everybody?" Cassie asked confused yet.

"I don't get it, someone brought us here on purpose," TJ answered.

Ashley was examining the controls, running her hands over them. She was itching to push a few buttons, but didn't, too afraid she might accidently activate a self-destruct sequence or something. Suddenly, they heard the door behind them slide open and they turned around. Her eyes were wide when she saw two Rangers standing there. One was Red the other was Silver. "Hi…this isn't what it must look like to you," TJ insisted. Suddenly, both Rangers pulled out their blasters, holding them up. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Wait!" TJ called to them as they held their hands up.

"How did you get on this ship?" the silver one demanded.

"We really don't know, your ship pulled us in," Cassie replied, "I know that doesn't make any sense…"

"DECA, did you bring them here?" the silver one asked.

" _I did_ ," a voice answered making the other four Rangers look around, trying to find who had spoken.

Before anyone could say anything else, the ship started to rock and they all either fell into the wall or on the ground. "Dammit!" the Red one hissed as he ran over to his controls. He hit a few buttons and they saw a ship on the screen. "She found us," he told the Silver Ranger.

"DECA, shields up!" the silver one called out.

The ship rocked again, making them lose their balance. " _Shields are offline_ ," the AI informed the two Rangers. The Red Ranger turned to go to another set of controls when the ship rocked a third time and Ashley let out a gasp when she lost her footing and she fell right back into the Red Ranger.

"Sorry," She signed to him as he let her go.

Somehow Ashley had the feeling he was giving her a weird look behind his helmet and she blushed. "It's fine," he muttered just as the ship started to plummet. " _Engine is offline_ ," DECA informed them.

"Ashley, come on!" Carlos called to her.

Ashley was still staring at the Ranger's visor almost trying to see if she could see his face but instead Carlos grabbed her arm and she followed them off the bridge. The Red Ranger shook his head and turned back to the controls hoping to gain control of the ship again. "Dammit! We're caught in the planet's gravitational pull!" he exclaimed.

Ashley ran into the engine room to see that one of the cables swinging alongside it. With Cassie and Carlos hanging onto his ankles, TJ was able to connect the cable back into the engine. "Alpha, give it a try!" TJ called out. Alpha hit a few buttons on the computer and gave them a thumbs up that the engine was working again. They climbed down from the ladder just as the ship crashed and it sent them to the floor.

Before they could react, they looked up as the Red Ranger was standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"We're the Power Rangers," TJ replied, "From the planet, Earth."

The Silver Ranger was next to his partner's side. "Astronema's sending an army out," the Silver Ranger informed the Red Ranger. The two Rangers left, leaving the confused former Turbo Rangers behind.

They made their way back to the bridge to see that they were on the planet that only moments ago they were admiring. "Believe me, we are Power Rangers. It's a long story but we're on our way to Eltar to help Zordon," TJ explained.

"DECA, what's our status? Can we take off?" The Red Ranger asked, ignoring them.

" _The mega accelerator is disabled, launch is impossible_ ," the AI replied, " _Megalasers are also down, mega decks five and six are on auxiliary power."_

"Dammit, and the Quantrons are getting closer," the Silver Ranger muttered.

The Red Ranger grabbed his partner by the shoulder and they ran over to the lift behind them. "Open the outer space hatch," the Red Ranger ordered the AI. TJ and Carlos ran over, grabbing a hold of the door before it could close on them.

"We're coming with you," TJ replied.

The other Rangers entered the lift and Ashley bit her lower lip as they were taken down.

With both morphed Rangers at the lead, they were running at the group of Quantrons in front of them. Ashley ducked out of the way when a Quantron swung a sword at her head and she kicked its leg out from underneath it. She rolled out of the way when one tried to do an axe kick to her shoulder before she did a flip right back onto her feet. Grabbing a Quantron by the arm when it tried to grab her from behind, she threw it over her shoulder before doing a jump front kick into another Quantron's chest. She blocked another punch aimed for her head before thrusting her fist up into the attacker's chin, sending it to the ground.

Ashley was knocked to the ground and she was suddenly surrounded. Carlos ran over, kicking two Quantrons away from her before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Ashley looked to her right to see the Red Ranger was off to the side watching her and her friends. She spotted one of those Quantron things sneaking up behind him and her heart went into her throat. Why wasn't he turning around? Why wasn't he noticing the attack? The Quantron raised its sword towards his head. "RED RANGER! BEHIND YOU!" she shouted. Carlos looked at her in disbelief.

"Ashley?" he said shocked.

The Quantrons retreated and Ashley looked over as Cassie and TJ rushed over to her. "Did you just speak?" Cassie asked. Ashley opened and closed her mouth and shook her head furiously.

"Power down!" Both Rangers called out.

The former Turbo Rangers turned around and saw two young men standing there, not much older than them in place of the Silver and Red Rangers. Ashley's eyes were wide. They were human!


	32. Let's Rocket

Chapter 32: Let's Rocket

Ashley stared in disbelief at the two young man standing in front of them. One had dark brown and blond streaked hair that went slightly past his shoulders, hazel eyes, and he was wearing black boots and some sort of silver flight suit but with a red shirt under his jacket and two earrings in his left ear.

His partner had short bleached blond hair with silver peppering through it, and he also had on a pair of black boots, his flight uniform was black and he had a silver shirt on underneath the jacket.

The six of them stared at each other. "Well, we could all just stand here and look at each other or you can tell us your names," the young man in silver commented.

"Or you could give us yours," Carlos challenged.

The Red Ranger raised an eyebrow at them and Ashley almost giggled at the Earthy gesture on someone obviously not from Earth.

"I'm Cassie," Cassie jumped in, "Nice to meet you."

"Carlos," Carlos grudgingly supplied.

TJ walked over to the two Rangers. "TJ," he told them, holding out his hand. The Red Ranger backed up, but then he and the Silver Ranger shook his hand.

"Zhane," the Silver Ranger offered a smile, before glaring at his partner.

"Andros," the Red Ranger offered, looking Ashley straight in the eye. "And you?" he demanded.

"She's…" Carlos started.

"Can't she introduce herself?" Andros cut him off.

"Ashley doesn't speak," Cassie offered softly, looking at Ashley before continuing after a small nod. "She witnessed her mother murder her father when she was 8-years-old. Ash hasn't spoken a word since; she communicates through sign language mostly."

Andros nodded and Zhane offered a small smile. "What are four Terran Rangers doing all the way out in the middle of space?" Zhane asked, changing the subject.

"As we said we were on our way to the Sumarian planet to save Zordon," TJ replied.

Andros shook his head. "They have already left the Sumarian planet, Zhane and I were just there," he told them. His eyes kept going back to Ashley who was just standing silently, looking down at her shoes now. He frowned a little.

"Did you see Zordon?" Cassie asked.

"Dark Specter has Zordon and he's draining him of his powers," Andros replied. "There's still time to rescue him. But first we need to fix our ship."

"Can we help?" TJ offered. "Carlos and Ashley are pretty good with technical stuff. Ashley even helped Zordon design some Zords once. And me and Cassie could probably do some small stuff too."

"Anyone can weld a hull," Zhane told Andros when he saw his friend was about to turn them down. "And we can definitely use the help."

"Anyone but you, that is," Andros shot back.

"That was _one time_!" Zhane protested.

"Fine," Andros consented and lifted his morpher. "DECA, run a full diagnostics of the ship and prioritize the work. I want to know what we need to get flying again and what we'll need to repair later when we have more time. We'll be up to the bridge in a minute."

He stalked off, leaving Zhane to lead the four Terrans back to the bridge and answering the million questions they had about them and the ship. When they arrived at the bridge, Andros was already going over the list of repairs DECA had compiled. Ashley realized she had left her broken data pad behind when they had left the bridge, but noticed it wasn't on the console she had put it down on when Andros and Zhane and surprised them.

"Zhane, can you handle the burned out wiring outside? You can teach and supervise TJ and … Cassie mending the hull and maybe Carlos can help you?" Andros started, looking up from his list at Ashley. "TJ mentioned you've worked on Zords before?"

Ashley nodded, not quite knowing where he was going with the question.

"The engine needs repairs. It's not exactly like a Zord, but it should be similar enough that you might be of help. Think you're up to helping me?"

Slightly nervous about being separated from her friends, Ashley nodded. It was obvious he wasn't about to trust just anyone around the engines of his ship and the opportunity was too good to pass up. Andros gestured for her to follow him and they left the bridge.

Andros was having scanners go over the damage and Ashley stood over his shoulder to see what was being done. "Dammit," he muttered, "Even replacing the cable the engines are not at full capacity." Ashley gestured for him to let her take a look. Andros took a small step to his right and Ashley examined the damage. She bit her lip as she swiped her finger over the screen and read the damage report on the engine itself. "So you don't speak, but you speak this language called sign language what is that?" he asked.

Ashley turned to him and held up her hands. "You speak with your hands?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Okay, if we're going to work together we're going to need to establish communication," he told her, "How would you sign for yes?"

Ashley held up her fist and did a nodding motion with it. "What's no?" he asked. She held up her index, middle finger, and thumb, taking her two fingers she had them come down on the thumb in like a quick talk motion. Andros mimicked both motions and she signed 'yes' when he had them correct. "Was it you who warned me about the Quantron?" he asked.

"Yes," she signed.

"So you can speak?" he asked.

"Yes," she signed.

"But you choose not to."

"Yes."

"It is because your mom killed your dad?"

He saw her eyes glaze over, but she signed 'yes' again. "I'm sorry," he signed to her, remembering the sign she had gestured to him earlier. Ashley looked at him surprised. "You're not the only one who lost someone and doesn't like to talk about it," he added. She bit her lip and she looked at the floor for a second before her brown eyes moved up and stared into his hazel. Suddenly, her heart seized in her chest for a second and her cheeks burned a little. Quickly she turned back towards the computer to get back to working on the repairs. "Do you know how to fix it?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head from side to side. "I'm going to assume that means maybe," he commented. She couldn't help but smile.

Grabbing a few tools out of the tool bag on the floor, she walked over to one of the power boxes and opened it. Andros watched as she put the goggles over her head and undid a section where the wires looked fried. Steam drifted out of the power box and Ashley let out a breath as she carefully grabbed a couple of wires examining them. She hissed when she burnt her thumb when one of the wires fell out and connected to her skin. Grabbing something out of his tool bag, Andros walked over to her and held his hand out showing her what looked like little shields. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed one and used it to connect the wires together. " _Engine's power is at 45%_ ," DECA informed them. Ashley let out an audible sigh of relief before she took another shield. With each little shield she attached to the wires, the more power was generated into the engine.

Andros watched as her face lit up with excitement with each boost of power. Her smile was so bright it could light up the whole Megaship. Suddenly, Zhane ran in and they looked up. "Astronema's outside," he told them. Ashley quickly closed the power box door and the three of them ran out of the engine room.

Zhane slid to a stop, making Andros nearly run into his back. "What the hell are you doing?" Andros asked. Instead of answering, the Silver Ranger ran into another room and Andros followed him.

Entering another room, Zhane started putting a combination into a keypad. "Have you lost your mind?" Andros asked.

"They can't go without any sort of defense," Zhane replied.

Cursing under his breath, Andros knew he was right as he ran over to the door and opening it. He grabbed two morphers as Zhane grabbed the other two.

The former Turbo Rangers were on the bridge staring at Astronema and her army surrounding the ship. They looked over as the doors opened and the two Space Rangers entered the bridge. "Put these on," Andros told them as he and Zhane handed them the morphers.

"Let's go," Zhane insisted.

Strapping their new morphers onto their wrists, they raced off the ship to face their new enemy.

Astronema smiled, playing with her necklace around her neck as the Rangers exited the ship. "Well, this is a funny sight. The Silver and Red Rangers teaming up with a bunch of Terrans," she said with a laugh.

"Still enough to take you on, Astronema," Andros replied.

"I am terrified," she scoffed.

Andros looked at the four Rangers behind him, then he looked at Zhane who just nodded as he pulled his morpher from his jacket. "Let's rocket!" they called out. Ashley and the others followed Andros's movements, activating their new powers.

Ashley let out a soft gasp when she felt her new powers flood through her and looked at herself to see she was back in Yellow. She smiled behind her new visor, but the excitement was short lived as Astronema's Quantrons attacked them. She did a back flip out of the way of a sword aimed for her middle before she grabbed another Quantron by the arm, throwing it over her shoulder and into another Quantron. "SPIRAL SABER!" she heard Andros call out. She looked over as Andros's weapon was in his hand and immediately he held it above his head as Astronema's staff nearly slammed down onto his head.

Thinking quickly, Ashley concentrated. " _STAR SLINGER!"_ she called out in her mind, hoping it would work like her Turbo powers. She spun around and immediately she felt the weight of her new weapon in her hands.

Andros grabbed Astronema's wrists as their weapons collided, trying to keep her from using her powers to zap him with. Taking his leg, he was able to get it behind her knee and made her leg buckle. Astronema took this chance though to strike out and her fist collided into his stomach. Andros let out a grunt, losing his balance. Astronema took advantage and used the end of her staff to slam it down against his back. Andros fell to the ground, but rolled out of the way right when she was firing her purple electrical powers at him.

Ashley was using her Star Slinger to use on the Quantrons when she saw Andros struggling to get back on his feet. He grabbed his Astro Blaster from his holster and fired it at her. Astronema dodged, giving him the chance to jump back to his feet. Ashley ducked when another sword was aimed at her head. She grabbed the Quanatron by the arm, kicking it in the chest before throwing it to the ground.

Andros aimed his Astro Blaster at Astronema again, but she swung out with her staff, making him jump back. The blaster fell from his hand and into the sand. She suddenly hand her staff under Andros's chin, pinning him up against the Megaship.

Before she could do anything else, she let out a shout of pain and Ashley stood behind her with her Star Slinger raised. Andros dropped to the ground and the two of them stared at each other. Astronema held her shoulder in pain, getting up from the ground. Ashley immediately went into her guarding stance with her weapon raised, but Astronema disappeared in a purple light. Ashley ran over, holding her hand out to Andros. Andros reached up, grasping her forearm and she helped him up.

The Quantrons escaped and the Rangers regrouped. "You guys okay?" Zhane asked.

"We're fine, but we need to get out of here, now," Andros replied.

They ran back onto the Megaship. "DECA, get us out of here!" Andros called out as they ran down the hall.

Entering the bridge, Andros removed his helmet setting it on the console. Ashley stood beside him as she watched as he used the controls to lift off.

After defeating Astronema's ship, Zhane and Andros had given their new team a tour of the Megaship. Andros couldn't help but notice Ashely's excitement as she was learning about the ship. "So where do we start?" Cassie asked.

"We need to fix the Megaship, it's nowhere near ready for a long distance journey," Andros replied.

"But we are in short supply for the parts we need," Zhane put in, leaning back against a set of consoles.

"We could go to Earth?" Cassie suggested.

Ashley nodded and started signing. "She said they can help us at NASADA," Cassie told them.

"Well, good, we'll need help," Andros nodded.

Andros looked up towards DECA. "DECA, set a course for Earth," he instructed the AI. While Alpha went to put in the coordinates, Zhane and Andros watched as their new team became excited at the idea of going home.

Later, Ashley was going over what they would have to show NASADA when they reached Earth. Andros entered the bridge, walking over to her. "You have been up a long time," he commented. Ashley shrugged her shoulder as she was scrolling through the computer. "I found something earlier today, while I was assessing the ship," he informed her.

Ashley looked up as he reached into his jacket and pulled out her damaged data pad. "Is this yours?" he asked. Her saw her eyes light up when she saw the data pad and she signed 'yes'. "Listen, with all the help you're doing with the repairs on the ship. I would like to fix this for you, make sure everything in here stays intact?" he suggested. He saw her eyes shine with unshed tears and she nodded. She held her hand to her chin and then held it out. "I'm going to assume that means 'thank you'," He commented, earning a small laugh from her. Then she nodded again.


	33. The New World

Chapter 33: The New World

Andros was working on Ashley's data pad while the ship was making its way back to Earth. The data pad sparked, making him jump but once he made sure it wasn't going to do it again he went back to working on it. Zhane walked in and sat beside him staring at him with a raise brow. "I'm busy," Andros said immediately, not looking up from his work.

"I can see that what is that thing?" he asked.

"It's that silent Terran girl's," Andros replied, "It looks like their version of a datapad."

Zhane stood up and leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at what he was doing and Andros looked at him. "Seriously?" he asked.

"I'm bored," Zhane replied, sitting back down, propping his feet up on the console.

Andros grabbed Zhane's leg and pulled it off the console. "Yeah we'll be exploring a new planet soon," he replied. Zhane smirked and glanced at the door. "What are they doing anyways?" Andros asked.

"They're exploring the ship," he replied, "Especially that Ashley girl, she's been having DECA teach her some of the computer systems."

"Well at least one of them knows how to deal with our complex computer systems," Andros replied.

Zhane sat back in his seat. "She's kind of cute too," he commented.

"Who?" Andros asked.

"Don't play dumb," Zhane replied.

Andros switched out his tools, glancing at Zhane before shaking his head with a slight scoff. "You really don't waste any time do you?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm not looking for me," Zhane replied.

"How about we don't go your way with setting me up with someone? Especially someone on our team," Andros suggested.

"I have a pretty good taste in women, when have I ever steered you wrong?" Zhane asked.

Andros looked at him. "Isla? Releah? Trista?" he asked.

"Hey, Trista was a good match," Zhane replied.

"And when have I ever been into letting a girl sit on my lap like I'm a chair all the time? Or having someone just mess with my hair like a damn doll," Andros told him.

"Okay that was a bad example," Zhane answered.

Andros shook his head slowly and went back to the task at hand. "I'm just saying you should take another look at Ashley. She seems to be more your type," Zhane told him.

"We have known the girl for a day and suddenly she's my type?" Andros asked.

"Just a feeling," Zhane told him, "And the fact you're still fixing that datapad sure is something."

Andros rolled his eyes and the room went silent.

On the other side of the ship, Ashley was going over the computer systems as Cassie walked over to her. "You're having a blast with this," she commented.

"This is incredible!" Ashley signed, smiling brightly, "All this advanced technology, this looks like something out of one of my dad's designs."

Ashley bit her lower lip as she continued learning more about this ship. She looked like a child on Christmas morning getting everything she could ever want. "Hey, let's go exploring," Cassie insisted. Reluctantly, Ashley pulled herself away from the computer and followed Cassie out of the room.

Making their way through the halls, they saw a door open up and it revealed a large room with another computer. Entering the room, they looked around to see just a big space. "What is this?" Cassie asked.

"Welcome to the simudeck," Zhane answered, making the girls turn around.

"Simudeck?" Cassie asked.

"Yep, you can program it to look any way you want," Zhane replied as Andros entered the room behind him.

Zhane walked over and he hit a few buttons and the young women watched as the room changed into some sort of training simulation. Ashley stared in awe as she walked towards the simulation. "What do you think?" Cassie asked.

"This is incredible!" Ashley signed excitedly.

"I take it she likes it?" Andros asked.

"Definitely," Cassie replied.

Ashley smiled brightly and looked over at the door when TJ and Carlos walked in. "Want to train a bit?" Zhane asked. Ashley nodded her head enthusiastically and held up her morpher.

" _Let's rocket!_ " she called out telepathically to her powers.

Andros watched in complete amazement as she transformed right before them and was in a guarding stance when Zhane sent some creatures in her direction. Ashley ducked out of the way when a monster aimed to take a hit at her head. She rolled across the floor when one tried to kick her in the side. She jumped back to her feet but before she could regain her balance she had to bend backwards when a sword was aimed at her head and she nearly fell right back on the floor. She grabbed the arm of her attacker and swung herself up onto its shoulders. Using her momentum, she swung herself down grabbing a hold of the creature's shoulders she threw it on the floor and pinned it. The creature disappeared before Ashley rolled out of the way when another creature tried to grab her from behind.

Andros and Zhane watched impressed. "She really knows what she's doing," Andros commented.

"Ashley was trained by our predecessors," Carlos explained, crossing his arms as he watched his best friend, "If anyone on this team knows how to fight a monster or two, it's her."

"I can see that," Zhane answered with a smirk.

Ashley pulled out her blaster and aimed it at the last of the monsters, sending it to the ground and it disappeared. "Stop simulation," Andros instructed. Ashley stood up as everything went back to normal and removed her helmet.

"What did you think?" Zhane asked.

Ashley signed happily, even though she was a little out of breath and her face had a sheen of sweat on it. "She loves it," Cassie commented.

"Oh Rangers!" Alpha called out over the speakers, "You should see what's in front of us!"

"What is, Alpha?" TJ asked.

"It's the Earth, we're home!" Alpha said excitedly.

Ashley watched as her friends rushed to the front of the ship to prepare for a landing. She powered down and her eyes caught the other two Rangers. "Not as excited as your friends?" Andros asked. She nodded with a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. She walked by them and Zhane watched her walk away.

"She's one interesting Terran girl," Zhane commented once she was out of earshot.

Andros nodded in agreement. She certainly was something.

When the shuttle landed, the Rangers exited in their Ranger forms and the Commander was waiting for them. "Was your mission successful?" he asked.

"Unfortunately it wasn't, Commander. Our shuttle has been damaged and we need time to repair it," Andros explained.

"Anything you need we can help," the Commander assured the Rangers.

Ashley felt her phone starting to buzz like crazy and closed her eyes. She couldn't have expected anything less. She turned to Cassie, who turned to her. "What's wrong?" Cassie asked quietly. Ashley shook her head at her as an answer.

After explaining what needed to be done, the six of them left the base returning to their civilian forms. Ashley looked at her ruined clothes and she grabbed her phone from her pocket, so surprised that it wasn't destroyed from everything that had been going on. Turning it on, she saw there were many voicemails left on the phone and she let out a breath. "Are you okay?" Carlos asked. Ashley held up her finger and ran off to a corner.

She dialed a familiar number and waited anxiously. "Ashley? Ashley, are you there?" Kimberly said anxiously once she picked up.

"I'm okay," Ashley whispered into the phone.

Ashley hung up and she watched as the rest of her friends were doing the same. Then she couldn't help but notice the two Space Rangers in their flight suits. Walking over to TJ once he hung up with his own parents she tapped his shoulder and gestured to the two of them. "Any suggestions?" he asked. Ashley nodded her head and started signing to Cassie.

"Before we can get our supplies, you two need to change," Cassie told them.

"What's wrong with this?" Andros asked.

Ashley signed to them. "It's not exactly….Terran," Cassie translated.

"Any suggestions?" Zhane asked.

Ashley nodded and they snuck out of NASADA back towards their homes.

Reaching the Oliver home, Ashley looked around and saw that the Olivers weren't home. She was relieved and she had them come inside. Taking them upstairs, she went into Tommy's old room. "Hey, Ash, did I still leave some of my stuff here?" Cassie asked. Ashley nodded, signing that they were in her room.

Making her way over to Tommy's closet, she was relieved to see that he had forgotten a few of his clothes here and started sifting through them. She held up one of his red shirts to Andros, placing it on the bed along with a pair of his jeans and sneakers. Then she grabbed one of Tommy's gray over shirts and white tank tops, setting them by the clothes she set out for Andros along with another pair of jeans and sneakers.

Ashley gestured to Zhane which clothes were his and which one were Andros's before leaving the room. Andros held up the shirt she handed him and looked at Zhane. "This isn't KO-35 that's for sure," Zhane commented as he pulled off his jacket.

"That's for sure," Andros agreed.

Ashley felt so much better after a hot shower, cleaning the dirt and grime off her. Climbing out of the shower, she brushed her hair out before pulling on her clothes that she had picked out for herself.

Andros was in the living room, walking around when he noticed the pictures on the wall. There was a picture that caught his eye and made his way over to it. It was some sort of celebration; everyone was dressed in fancy clothing but his eyes were drawn to Ashley in the picture. Her hair was done up in beautiful curls and pulled away from her face. She had on a dress that was yellow with a red belt around her waist. She was leaning against a guy with short dark brown almost black hair, deep brown eyes, wearing a fancy suit of some sort. Of course she would have a companion, a girl as pretty as her wouldn't be without one.

Hearing footsteps walk down the stairs, Andros backed up from the wall as Cassie and Ashley made their way down the stairs. Ashley pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and he just couldn't help but notice how pretty she really was. "How do the clothes feel?" Cassie asked.

"Pretty comfortable actually," Zhane replied, "But I'm starved."

Ashley nodded in agreement. "Well, let's go grab something to eat and then we can get what we need for the shuttle," Cassie suggested.

"I'm game," Zhane answered.

"It would be smart," Andros agreed.

"Well let's go meet up with everyone," Cassie answered.

They left the house and Ashley saw Andros staring at something on the wall. Walking over, she tapped his shoulder. Andros glanced at her and then at the picture one more time before they left the house.


	34. Comfort

Chapter 34: Comfort

A week had passed since they had formed their new team. They fought together as a great team against Astronema and her monsters all the while trying to find Zordon and to bring him home. Ashley was on the bridge going over some tests she ran over some ideas of where Dark Specter took Zordon. She frowned when her tests came back negative. Sighing, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She became aware that someone else entered the room and turned around to see Andros walking in. "Did I scare you?" he asked. She shook her head slowly.

Walking over, Andros reached into his jacket pocket and then removed Ashley's datapad. "I hope I kept the memory intact," he told her when her face lit up, "It's an older design than what I'm used to, but I think it works." Ashley took the datapad into her hands and immediately turned it on. Her smile widened when it turned on and immediately she started searching for the video her dad left on it.

" _Happy birthday, Star Shine!_ " the video played.

Ashley let out a sigh of relief and looked at Andros. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug. Andros was stunned as he just stood there unsure of what to do at that moment. Realizing what she was doing, Ashley released him and her cheeks were bright red. "Sorry," she signed to him, her eyes now on the floor.

"It's okay," he assured her.

There was an awkward silence between them before Ashley grabbed her things and left the bridge, her cheeks still burning. Andros watched her walk away and frowned a little as he leaned back against the control panel behind him.

Ashley made her way back to her quarters, setting her things down on the dresser in the corner of the room. She was rubbing her cheeks as though trying to rub the blush away. She bit her lip as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Why did she do that? She didn't even KNOW this guy. Shaking her head at herself, Ashley let out a breath. Reaching for her datapad, she found herself laying down on her bunk and watching the video of her dad and smiled.

The next day, they were on the Megaship testing the new thrusters that were finally back online. "Where should we take this?" Zhane asked his friend.

"I don't want to put stress on the new equipment by taking us on the other side of the universe only for it to just break down again," Andros replied.

Andros started looking through the map to any nearby planets. Zhane shook his head slowly. "Astronema's little puddle jumper did a number on this ship," he commented.

"Kind of embarrassing to our standards really," Andros answered.

Zhane watched as Andros started putting in a few coordinates as their new teammates entered the bridge. "What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"We're going to start heading towards a lead we received about where Dark Specter took Zordon," Zhane replied.

"But with everything repaired I'm not willing to put everything at full power and just blow everything up again," Andros explained, "So we're looking for a planet nearby, maybe some allies who would have more information since we aren't the only ones looking for Zordon."

"Where are you suggesting?" TJ asked.

"We have a few allies on the planet, Aquitar," Zhane replied, "We figured we could go over there and see if they can give us any kind of help."

Ashley's head jerked in their direction at the planet's name. "DECA, set a course for Aquitar," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

They set their course and flew off towards the planet in question.

It wasn't long before they were arriving at the planet. Cassie and the others couldn't help but notice the shining expression on Ashley's face as they walked down the hall towards the jump tubes. "Do you know this place?" Carlos asked. Ashley nodded anxiously as they climbed the steps and went down to the planet below.

Arriving, they removed their helmets and Ashley saw the familiar Alien Rangers make their way over. "Welcome to Aquitar, Rangers. I am Aurico, the Red Alien Ranger," Aurico greeted them.

"Aurico, it's good to see you again," Andros answered.

"Andros, Zhane, welcome back," Delphine greeted.

Ashley was looking around and when she saw a familiar face, she couldn't help but yelp in excitement. Billy was stunned when he saw Ashley race in his direction and nearly fell on the floor as she threw her arms around his neck. "Billy!" she whispered happily. Billy lifted her up off the floor once he regained his balance and she tightened her hold around his neck.

Releasing her, Billy stared at her in disbelief. "You're a Ranger now?" he asked. Ashley nodded with tears shining in her eyes. "I knew you could do it," he told her smiling, "Just…look at you!" He held her at arm's length and Ashley was beaming with excitement. Ashley reached up and touched his face, the last time she had seen him he was an old man. "I'm okay," he assured her before Ashley hugged him again.

Zhane looked over at Andros. "This girl is just full of surprises," He commented.

Releasing Ashley, they made their way over. "You're a Terran," Andros commented.

"I am, and as I would like to go into how I became a resident here, I think we have more important things to talk about," Billy answered.

They made their way through the halls. "When we heard about the Power Chamber's destruction on Earth, we immediately started our own search for Zordon's whereabouts," Billy explained.

"You didn't think you should've checked on the survivors?" Cassie asked.

"I had run my own heat signature scan on the Power Chamber from here, when nothing came up I had figured that the Rangers had escaped," Billy explained.

Reaching their command center, Billy started typing several things into their computer systems. "So we ran a scan from the Sumarian Planet where Andros had informed us was Zordon's last known location," he stated, "We were able to track Dark Specter's ship just after that." The Rangers watched as a map appeared on the screen in front of them. "The problem is as soon as he reached max capacity on his hyper rush systems, he cloaks his ship," Billy explained.

"So where was his ship last seen?" TJ asked.

Billy showed them the outline to the trail Dark Specter left behind before his ship disappeared. "We have lost any sort of trace of his ship after that," he informed them.

"So we're back to square one," Andros said with a sigh.

"I wish I had better news for you," Billy answered.

Ashley rubbed her shoulder and Andros looked at his team. "We better get back to the ship, we should go to the last known location," he informed them. At this moment, Aurico took a step forward.

"Why don't you stay here for at least the night? You seem like you could use the change of scenery than just your ship," Aurico informed them.

Andros was about to object, but he noticed the hopeful look in Ashley's eyes. "I think that can be arranged," he agreed. His response earned a surprised expression from Zhane, which the Red Space Ranger completely ignored.

"Morphinominal," Billy answered, earning confused looks from the other Rangers, except for Ashley.

Ashley giggled softly and hugged her friend tightly around the waist and Billy hugged her back.

They were lead to their quarters where they would be spending the night, but Ashley anxiously followed Billy around the colony as he was showing her everything he had learned. She was holding onto his arm, staring in wonder at all the sea creatures that would swim by the large windows. "Incredible isn't it?" Billy finally asked, earning a nod from her. They were silent for a second and Billy looked back over at her. "How is everyone?" he asked.

"Good," she signed, "Kimberly misses her."

"Well the next time you see her, make sure to give her a hug from me?" he asked.

"You bet," she signed back.

Ashley stared as a large creature that could be mistaken for a blue whale swam by only the head was shaped more like a hammerhead shark than a whale's. Walking over to the window, she smiled as the creature stopped in front of the window and its eye seemed to be trained on her. "These are really a form of shark," Billy informed her, making her glance at him, "They sense vibrations and when they aren't in hunting mode their eyes can see for miles."

"Terrifying thought," she signed.

"Would be if they weren't really the colony's protectors," Billy replied.

The creature let out a noise that was the cross between a song and a growl, making her smile. "What are they called?" she signed.

"I've been calling them the 'Siren Shark', since the name the Aquitarians have is too long," he replied, making her laugh.

The creature swam away and they started walking again. "So, what is going on between you and the Red Ranger?" he asked. Ashley glanced at him.

"Nothing," she signed.

"Ashley…" he said with a pointed look.

Ashley finally shrugged her shoulders. "He's a friend, a good friend. He understands me," she signed, "I don't know how to explain it."

"He makes you feel different," Billy concluded.

The Yellow Ranger stopped and looked at the former Blue Ranger. "Yes," she signed surprised, "How did you know?"

"I know you, ever since you have been here there's been something different about you," he replied, "And I don't mean that in a bad way."

Ashley smiled. "You're happier," he added. She nodded her head slowly. "I know that feeling too well, finally being in your element, being around someone who understands you," he explained. She nodded again and Billy just let out a sigh. "Kind of different to see you this way," he commented, "You're not the ten-year-old who would sit on my work bench just watching me invent things." She shrugged her shoulders, earning a chuckle from him. "You're finally growing to be your own person," he added.

"I don't think Andros has really a lot to do with that," she signed.

"No but he's part of it," he insisted lightly.

Ashley didn't say anything for a few minutes, mulling over his words. "You said you know how that feelings. Being in your element? Being around someone who understands you?" she signed.

"I did," he replied.

Ashley bit her lower lip. "Cestria?" she signed. She saw his eyes shine and his smile grew a little wider before he nodded. Billy looked at the chronos on his wrist.

"It's getting late, we should get you back to your quarters," he told her.

Ashley nodded before they went the opposite direction back towards her room.

Reaching her room, Billy hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "I'm so proud of you," he told her as she hugged him even tighter. He kissed the top of her head before he went back down the hall and Ashley watched as he turned the corner, leaving her sight before she entered her room.

The door slid closed and Ashley leaned against the door. Reaching into her jacket pocket she removed her data pad that Andros had fixed for her. Biting her lower lip, she set the datapad on her side table and laid down on her bed. Had she really changed that much since becoming part of this team? She wasn't really sure if she had changed that much, but hearing Billy tell her that she was different made her think things over. Before she knew it, all her thinking had made her fall asleep.


	35. That Feeling

Chapter 35: That feeling

Another few weeks passed and Ashley was making her way through the halls with her data pad in hand going over some theoretical directions Dark Specter could've taken Zordon. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she waited for the results to one of her tests when she became aware that someone was walking in her direction. "Hey, Ashley," Andros greeted. She gave him a smile and a slight wave as he started walking next to her. "Anything?" he asked.

Ashley shook her head slowly, handing him the data pad so he could see what she had found in her current test. "So even if we did go this way we'd be heading right into the Void," he commented. Ashley tilted her head to the side and gave him a quizzical look. Andros saw that he lost her and started thinking of how to explain this to her. "The Void is literally a part of space where there's nothing there, no ship can go past it and I doubt even Dark Specter would be as crazy as to take Zordon there," he added.

"Why?" she signed.

For a second she thought about taking her data pad to write it back when he shook his head at her. "The Void is dangerous, because there's just a space of nothingness for so long so many ships have lost their course through there because they start to think they're going the wrong way and they end up going in circles," he explained, "No one comes back from that."

"Like the Bermuda Triangle," she signed.

Andros raised his brow at her. "The what?" he asked. Before Ashley could take her data pad back to show him the information, the ship started to rock and the power started flickering before it was out completely. Ashley let out a slight yelp as she stumbled and she was up against the wall behind her.

When the power returned, Ashley's heart stopped when she was staring into Andros's hazel eyes. It was then she realized her hands were up against his chest and he had his arms right above her head to keep himself from falling on her. Their eyes were locked and Ashley felt the ability to breathe slacking. Andros moved in a little more but then Ashley could hear someone walking down the hall. Quickly, Ashley ducked under his arm and continued on her way around the corner.

Zhane appeared from around the corner and Andros let out a breath. "Sorry about that, we nearly had a head on collision with a meteor shower," he told Andros.

"Had to be pretty damn close to cut the power," Andros answered.

"Okay so I grazed one," Zhane admitted.

Andros shook his head slowly. "You all right?" Zhane asked.

"I'm not quite thrilled with you crashing my ship into a flying rock," the Red Ranger replied as they walked in the opposite direction.

"Grazed, it grazed a flying rock," Zhane insisted as he went after him.

"DECA, any damage?" Andros asked.

"Shield quality has been compromised," DECA replied.

"DECA, I told you NOT to tell him," Zhane insisted.

"I cannot tell a lie, Zhane," DECA replied.

"No you can only tell Andros's lies," Zhane muttered.

Andros just smirked as he made his way over to the shuttle bay to fix the shields.

A few days later, they were back on Earth for a visit. Andros was sitting on a picnic table watching as Ashley was pacing nervously. Ever since their near encounter in the hallway, they seemed to be walking on eggshells around each other. "What has her all excited?" Zhane asked.

"One of her best friends is coming to visit," Carlos replied.

"How many friends does this girl have?" Zhane asked.

"Is there really a number you can put on how many friends you have?" TJ asked.

Zhane looked at him. "No, of course not, it's just…for a girl who doesn't talk she seems to have friends all over the galaxy," the Silver Ranger replied.

"She speaks, she just finds other ways to communicate," Cassie insisted.

"I seem to talk to her just fine," Andros answered.

"Yeah says the guy who has been up late just about every night this week learning those hand gestures that she does," Zhane commented.

Andros just smirked. "It's called "sign language", Zhane," he answered.

"You're learning?" Cassie asked.

Andros shrugged. "I figured it's easier to learn how she talks than her trying to compromise so much with trying to find something to write on," he replied. Cassie was suddenly smiling, but before she could say anything they heard a rumble from a motorcycle.

Ashley, who by now was sitting by a tree jumped up immediately.

A motorcycle pulled up to the park and the rider got off. "Well that's what I call an entrance," Zhane commented.

"What is that?" Andros asked.

"Whatever it is I want one," Zhane replied.

The rider removed his helmet and Jason smiled brightly when he saw Ashley waiting anxiously. "Hey, Pretty Girl," he greeted. Walking over he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up as if she weighed less than a feather and Ashley's arms went around his shoulders as she hugged him tightly.

"Okay now who is this guy?" Zhane asked.

"Jason, the first Red Ranger here on Earth. One of Ashley's big brothers," Cassie replied.

What the rest of the team didn't see was Andros's shoulders sagging in relief. So the guy in her picture back at her house wasn't a significant other, but a sibling.

Jason set her down and he cupped her cheeks in his hands. "You okay?" he asked. Ashley nodded, holding onto his wrists. "Stop growing up you're getting prettier every time I visit," he quipped, earning a smack to his chest. Ashley pulled on his arm gesturing towards the team. "Ah new team members," he commented.

Walking over, he looked over at the Silver and Red Rangers by the table. "Jason, welcome back," TJ greeted, shaking his hand.

"Great to be back in Angel Grove," he answered.

"Staying long?" Carlos asked.

"Just for the weekend," Jason replied, resting his arm over Ashley's shoulders.

Jason looked at Ashley. "Are you going to introduce me?" he asked. Ashley ducked from underneath his arm and gestured to Andros.

"This is Andros, Red Ranger," Ashley signed.

Jason held out his hand and Andros shook it. "And this is Zhane, Silver Ranger," she signed to him.

"Silver huh? Not a bad color," Jason commented, shaking his hand.

"So you're Ashley's brother?" Zhane asked.

"In every way but blood," Jason replied, "I've known her since she was eight. She's saved my ass a couple of times too."

Ashley's cheeks turned red. "I can believe it," Andros commented. Jason eyed the Red Space Ranger a little and he saw Ashley's cheeks turn even redder as she was kicking at the grass.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starved how about we get some food?" he asked.

"Surf Spot?" TJ suggested.

"What the hell is the Surf Spot?" Jason asked.

Ashley just smirked. "It's great, you'll love it," she signed.

"Great, we'll meet you over there," Jason answered.

Andros watched as Jason tugged on Ashley's arm and they walked over to the bike. Jason handed her the yellow helmet that was on the back of his bike and Ashley slipped it on with ease. "Andros, let's go!" Zhane called out. Andros went after them but not without one more glance in their direction as Jason rode off with Ashley on the back.

After eating, which Jason had to admit the food was pretty good, he watched as Ashley was hanging out with her friends when he kept staring at Andros. The Red Ranger felt the former Ranger's eyes on him and looked up. Jason gestured for him to follow him. "Andros, your break," TJ called out as he set up the pool table.

"This is your game guys, I'll be back," Andros replied before walking away.

Ashley watched as Andros followed Jason outside and bit her lower lip as Cassie handed her the cue stick. "Your break then," Cassie told her. Ashley took the stick and went around the table to start the game.

Andros stepped outside and Jason was leaning against his bike. "You know if you took a picture it'd last longer than staring at Ashley all the time," Jason commented. Andros cleared his throat as he kicked at the ground. "You know, Andros, I have seen a lot of guys around here pretend to like my little sister, but only to humiliate her at the next turn because she's different," he stated.

"Well lucky for you I'm not from around here," Andros quipped as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

"No that makes me even more worried about your intentions with her," Jason replied.

Andros furrowed his brow. "My intentions?" he asked.

"You like her I'm not dumb or blind, I don't know how anyone else on the team isn't noticing but I've only been here a couple of hours and the tension between you is so thick my Power Sword wouldn't have been able to cut it," Jason replied.

Andros cleared his throat, crossing his arms. "Listen, she's been through enough already. Losing her dad, not being able to live with her grandmother and living in one foster home, then moving to another foster home, friends coming and going out of her life. It's hard on her," Jason explained.

"I can get why," Andros answered.

Jason raised a brow at him as he now took a seat on his bike. "I've lost family too, hell, I lost my entire planet. All that's left are Zhane and me," Andros told him. Jason nodded his head slowly.

"Well, let me ask you this, then. You start going out with Ashley, have you even asked her yet first of all?" Jason asked.

"No," Andros replied.

"Well I don't know if I should be relieved or not with that," Jason commented.

Jason scratched the back of his neck. "Why Ashley?" he asked. Andros let out a breath as he thought about that question.

"She just makes me feel…I don't know…different," Andros replied, "She doesn't even have to talk and I know exactly what she's saying. She doesn't expect me to talk to her either, we can just…I can be myself when I'm with her."

As he spoke, Jason was listening but he was also just staring at the teenager. "How old are you?" Jason asked suddenly. Andros looked at him surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"How old are you?" Jason repeated.

"Um…eighteen," Andros replied, "Why?"

Jason stared at him for a second but then shook his head. "No reason, just curious," he replied. Easing himself off his bike again, Jason made his way to Andros. Suddenly, the Red Ranger was nervous but then he stopped just feet in front of him. "I'm going to give you just one warning. That girl in there is the only thing I have ever had to a sister and if I hear you ever hurt her in any shape or form, there's not a place in this galaxy you can hide from me in," Jason told him warningly. Andros stared for a second but then nodded.

"Understood," he replied, holding out his hand to Jason.

Jason shook his head before they went back inside.

Back on the ship, Andros was working on his datapad, but he found that his mind was too distracted. As if on cue, the doors opened and Andros turned around as Ashley walked on the bridge. Ashley caught his eye and her cheeks went red and she went to leave. "Ashley, wait," Andros called out, making her stop. Ashley stopped and looked at him. Feeling his heart rate pick up, he let out a deep breath. "DECA, close the bridge doors and don't let anyone in here, tell them there is a door malfunction, or something to keep them from coming in," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

The doors slid closed and locked. Now Ashley was nervous as she set her datapad down. Andros let out a breath as he stared at her. "I just…needed to be sure no one could come in, because I have to do this before I lose my nerve," he told her. Ashley tilted her head to the side a little, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, he started approaching her and Ashley wasn't even sure how to react. Standing right in front of her now, he stared at her for a second before he reached out and he ran his thumb over her cheek. Ashley froze when he leaned in but instead of being petrified she closed her eyes and his lips brushed over hers. Ashley felt a shock of electricity shoot down her body and she let out a soft gasp from the sensation before his lips pressed more firmly against hers. She kissed him back and her arm moved up and around his neck as his arms moved around her waist.

Ashley felt a wave of disappointment as he pulled back and he stared at her and she felt the ability to breathe again. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly. "I didn't scare you?" he asked. She shook her head in response and smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"It was perfect," she whispered.

Andros let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he found himself hugging her close as her arms moved back around his shoulders, hugging him back. As Ashley rested her head on his shoulder, she had never felt safer or more wanted in her entire life and it only made her hug him a little tighter and one single tear slipped down her cheek and onto his jacket. "Andros, TJ is coming," DECA informed him.

Reluctantly, Andros released her and he wiped the tear trail that was on her cheek. "DECA, open the doors," he instructed. Ashley gave him a small smile and picked up her datapad to walk away when he reached out and held her hand. Ashley stopped and looked back, her fingers entwining with his. Their eyes were locked onto each other's and time felt like it slowed down. Andros held her hand up and kissed the back of it lightly. Ashley stepped a little closer and she kissed him this time. They heard the footsteps coming and she pulled back. "I'll be around," he assured her. Ashley felt a lump in her throat, but nodded before she walked away, releasing his hand as she went. Andros watched her go and let out a deep breath as went back to work.


	36. New

Chapter 36: New

After that day on the bridge, Andros and Ashley were really good at hiding their new relationship from their friends. It wasn't out of malicious intent, they just wanted something that was theirs without having to share something with everyone.

Their time together alone they enjoyed. During one of these times, they were in the mess area eating when Ashley glanced over and she noticed for the first time a large scar that went from his middle finger, along the back of his hand, and to his wrist. Reaching over, she traced her fingers over the scar and Andros looked up from the datapad he was reading and looked over at what she was doing. "I got that from a fight with Ecliptor when Dark Specter's army had attacked KO-35. It was lucky that I had my glove on, he could've taken off my whole hand," he commented.

Ashley bit her lower lip, but he saw her smile as she continued to trace the scar on his hand. "Never noticed it before?" he asked. She shook her head slowly.

"I wasn't really staring at your hands," she admitted quietly.

Andros smiled at her. Ashley smiled back, her head resting on her hand and she realized he was leaning in for a kiss. She closed her eyes waiting for his kiss. "Hey, Andros," TJ called out. Immediately, Ashley swung out of her chair and over to the map. Andros silently cursed but looked over as TJ walked in the room.

"What's up?" Andros answered, standing up.

"Cassie and I found a signal over on this nearby planet. You think this could be something?" TJ asked.

Andros took the datapad and went over the signal and its coordinates. "It's something worth checking out," he replied.

"Should we head over that way then?" Cassie asked.

Andros shook his head. "No, I think only two of us should go and check it out. If it is something, Astronema would see us coming," he replied. Andros then had an idea and looked over at the Yellow Ranger. "Ashley, want to head out for a scouting mission?" he asked. Ashley looked over and nodded.

"Be careful you two," TJ told them.

"Just move the ship close enough that we would be in communication range," Andros replied as they climbed the steps to their jump tubes.

"On it," TJ agreed before he and Cassie went over to the bridge.

Ashley looked at Andros and quirked an eyebrow at him. Andros just shrugged with a smirk before jumping down his tube. Ashley shook her head with a small smile of her own before she went down her tube.

Reaching the planet, Ashley felt like her body was weighed down with hundred pound weights and stumbled a little. Andros caught her arm. "You okay?" he asked. Nodding, she let out a breath and looked around the planet. How could anyone be hiding anything here? Andros started scanning the area, but he wasn't finding anything. "If anyone was here, they're gone now," he concluded. Ashley nodded in agreement before he called their galaxy gliders back. He helped her up onto her galaxy glider before getting onto his own.

They flew off into space and Ashley stood up with a sigh of relief. "You knew there wasn't anything there," Ashley signed to him. Andros shrugged as he circled his Galaxy Glider around hers.

"I had to get you alone somehow," he replied.

Ashley smirked behind her helmet. "Is this your way of taking me out on a date?" she signed.

"Is it working?" he asked.

She acted as though she was thinking about it but then looked back over. "If it weren't for the helmet I'd kiss you," she signed in reply. Andros flew a little closer to her, being careful so he wouldn't bump her galaxy glider.

"We can make that up later when no one is around," he replied.

Ashley reached over and she grasped his hand tightly. Andros smiled as he held their hands to his chest. They both couldn't remember a moment where they felt this kind of happiness.

Just as they were really relaxing and enjoying their time out on their first official date together, Ashley's Galaxy Glider rocked and it forced them to let go so she could regain her balance. "You okay?" he asked. Before Ashley could assure him that she was, her Galaxy Glider took off and was actually trying to buck her off like a bull. She let out a yelp of fear trying to stay on.

When it tilted on its side, Ashley slid off and let out a small scream grabbing onto the side. "ANDROS!" she called out. Andros flew up next to the Galaxy Glider.

"Grab my hand!" he called to her, holding his hand out.

Ashley tried to pull herself up enough to grab his hand but the Galaxy Glider tilted even more further away so her hand was literally just inches away. "I can't reach!" she told him.

"Dammit!" Andros hissed as he tried to move a little closer.

He saw that the Galaxy Glider was getting ready to flip her over and she was going to lose her grip. "Ash, you'll have to push yourself off," he told her. Her eyes were wide behind her visor. "I will be right there to grab you, I swear on the powers I will catch you," he insisted. Ashley let out another shriek when the Galaxy Glider tried to shake her off and her hand nearly slipped.

"Okay! Okay!" she answered.

Andros flew his Galaxy Glider lower and made sure he was right there. "LET GO!" he called out. Closing her eyes tight, Ashley pushed herself off and the vacuum grab a hold of her and she felt like she was being pulled right into the void. She suddenly felt Andros's arms right around her waist and she collided right into him. "I've got you," he assured her, holding onto her as she tried to regain her balance on his board.

Ashley wrapped her arms tightly around Andros's waist, feeling her heart rate calm. "Let's get back," she insisted.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied.

They went back to the Megaship.

When they made it back, Andros turned to Ashley and undid his helmet before undoing the snaps on Ashley's. He could see she was still a little shaken up, of all the monsters and everything she had to deal with being sucked in space's vacuum was something else. "You okay?" he asked. Ashley nodded, her hands holding onto his wrists when he cupped her face.

"That was scary," she admitted.

"Not just for you," he answered before hugging her.

Ashley hugged him a little tighter and he rubbed her back as he was comforting her. "Next time I take you on a date, it'll be somewhere with gravity," he commented, making her laugh a little.

"Up until then, it was the best first date I ever had," she replied.

Andros kissed the top of her head and she finally let him go. "Even though I don't have anything to compare it to," she admitted in sign language. Andros stared at her surprised as she went back to her flight suit. "We have to report to the others," she signed before leaving the room. Andros watched her leave and let her words sink in before following her.

They went back to Earth after Ashley debriefed the team about what had happened. Afterwards, they were examining Andros's Galaxy Glider to see what exactly was going on. When nothing could be found, and Andros was able to conclude it was whatever beam that hit her Galaxy Glider on their way back. "The ray changed the glider's programming from positive to negative," he told Ashley and Carlos.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Carlos asked.

"I hope so," he replied.

Carlos looked over at Ashley. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Ashley nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. She gave Carlos's hand a reassuring squeeze and he left the room. Ashley looked at Andros and her cheeks were really red as she went to leave, after admitting that she was never in a relationship ever she suddenly felt so…inadequate.

Before Andros could say anything, she walked away again. He let out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck as he went back to figuring out how to get her Galaxy Glider back.

Later, after they were able to defeat Astronema's Evilyzer, Andros and Ashley were able to use the same machine that Alpha had created but on a smaller scale to retrieve her Galaxy Glider. The whole time, Ashley was looking ahead and she was silent.

When they came back to the Megaship, Ashley went to walk out again. "Ashley," Andros called out to her, making her stop, "Did I do something wrong?" She looked at him and shook her head slowly. "Then what's wrong?" he asked. She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just felt…embarrassed," she replied, signing to him.

"Why?" he asked.

Ashley didn't say anything at first. "Most people, especially guys, turn their backs on me for multiple reasons. I thought I wasn't right, because I have never done this before," she signed. Andros frowned.

"Did I make you feel that way?" He asked.

Again, she shook her head and she let out a sigh. "All of this, this relationship stuff. It's so new, different," she signed, "I guess I panicked." Understanding what she was trying to say he walked over to her slowly, making sure no one was around as he reached for her hand.

"I follow your lead, alright?" He told her.

Feeling relief, Ashley nodded her head and a smile appeared on her face. Andros pulled her into a hug and her arms immediately went around his waist, hugging him back tightly. "I have something to show you though," he informed her. He released her and Ashley looked at him quizzically. "Trust me?" he asked. Ashley looked between them and realized he was holding his hand out to her again.

Smiling a little more, she nodded and slipped her hand into his and they left the room.

Reaching the engine room, Andros continued to lead Ashley through it and towards a keypad on a door. He typed in a code before going inside. Stepping in behind him, the door slid closed and it made her jump a little. Looking over, she saw that there were some objects placed on top of some sort of chamber. "This is our cryochamber, but since it's not in use I think this would be the easiest place to get some privacy," he explained. She tilted her head to the side a little confused and Andros suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and positioned her in front of the objects. "I think I have promised you some lessons about telekinesis," he stated.

Her brown eyes light up and he smiled at her excitement. "Alright first thing's first you need to keep your mind calm and clear," he told her. Nodding she let out a breath to regain her control. "Which arm do you usually use?" he asked. Ashley gestured with her right hand. "Alright," he murmured. He took her arm and held it straight out but he had his hand resting right underneath hers. "Now you just need to imagine in your mind the object you want to have come to you," he instructed her. Ashley was trying to picture the data pad coming to her but it was completely still. "See how my hand is?" he asked, gesturing to his hand under hers. Ashley looked and nodded. "Just like that, just a slight curl you're too tense," he told her.

Ashley let out a deep breath. "Just relax," he insisted lightly, "What you want is for your mind to connect to the energy around you. It is working with another part of your mind that is closed off. Kind of like a door."

"I have to open the door," she concluded quietly.

"Exactly," he answered.

Ashley let out another deep breath and closed her eyes. Andros could literally feel her body relaxing and pulled his arm back so both of his hands rested on her shoulders.

Ashley pictured the data pad moving to her left. She bit her lower lip and breathed in slowly like a meditation. She heard a noise and opened her eyes. She let out a gasp of excitement. She moved it! It as maybe just a couple of inches but it moved! "That was actually really awesome for your first try," Andros commented. Ashley bounced excitedly and threw her arms around his neck. Andros hugged her back, lifting her up just a little. This was the happiest she had ever felt in such a long time and she hoped it would never end.


	37. Biding Time

Chapter 37: Biding Time

It was morning on the Megaship and Ashley was walking around her room getting ready when she came across the book her Grandma had sent her a few weeks ago. She had yet to actually get started on reading it and bit her lower lip. She picked it up and read over the cover. Looking at the time she realized she had some time to herself, which wasn't usual. Maybe she could actually go down to Earth and spend the day in the park?

Leaving her quarters with her book under her arm, she nearly collided with Andros. "Whoa, you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Earth, I thought I would go to the park for a while and read," she replied.

Andros took the book that was in her hand and read the title. " _Classic Works by William Shakespeare_?" he said curiously. She nodded. "Who is that?" he asked.

"A very famous playwright and poet," she replied, "He wrote many Terran classic romantic tragedies."

"How can a tragedy be romantic?" he asked.

Ashley just smiled brightly. "And where did you get it?" he asked.

"My Grandma sent it to me, she and I used to read some of these plays together and when I was little we'd reenact some of the famous scenes together in complete costume," she replied smiling at the memories.

Andros took the book into his hands and skimmed through it when he saw the many old pictures inside the book. "And my dad would be sitting on the couch with his video camera recording us, saying he was going to use the tapes as blackmail when I started dating," she added.

Ever since Andros and Ashley had started dating, Ashley was more open to speaking to Andros than just signing to him. When the others were around, she would go back into her safety zone that was her sign language. Andros never tried to force her to speak, she spoke when she wanted to.

Andros skimmed over some of the words. "I'm going to go down to Earth for a while, get some fresh air," she informed him and took the book back.

"Do you want company?" he asked.

She thought about it, but then tilted her head to the side a little. "It'll be boring I'm just going to be reading," she replied. Andros shrugged his shoulders.

"It'd be a change in scenery and with Zhane off with TJ and Carlos, I know the ship will be safe from his antics for a while," he commented.

"And Cassie's visiting her aunt so she won't be back for a couple of days unless we need her," she answered.

Andros looked around the ship then back at her. "Then we'll actually be alone for once," he pointed out. Ashley smiled.

"Then let's go," she answered.

Andros nodded in agreement and went to get ready to go down to Earth.

Reaching the park, Ashley was holding Andros's hand as they made their way through. Andros kept glancing at her and it was starting to make her a little antsy. "What?" she asked.

"Have I told you yet today how beautiful you look?" he answered.

Ashley's cheeks went bright red. "I'm not wearing anything special," she muttered. Andros took her hand and held it up, spinning her around once, surprising her but following his head so she didn't fall.

"Doesn't matter, you look beautiful," he replied.

He pulled her in close and kissed her briefly. Ashley kissed him back, her cheeks still warm.

They finally found a good spot to sit under a tree and Ashley sat down first and Andros took a seat next to her. She started to read and at some point Andros had moved so he was lying on his back but his head resting in her lap. Ashley found herself smiling and looking back at her book while her hand was moving through his hair. Things felt perfect, almost too perfect.

Two days later, Ashley and Andros were back on the ship with the rest of the team and she decided she wanted to get a training session in. Entering the simudeck, the lights turned on. She set up a program and turned back over to the training area. "Let's rocket!" she called out in her mind and she morphed.

On the bridge, Andros was keeping an eye on a space storm heading in their direction. "Think it'll hit us?" Zhane asked.

"I hope not," Andros replied, "It could short circuit everything."

"That's the last thing we need," Zhane muttered.

Andros nodded in agreement. "Where's everyone?" he asked.

"I think Ashley is on the simudeck, Carlos is hanging out in his quarters and Cassie and TJ are checking on the coordinates we put in to search for Zordon," Zhane replied.

Andros was silent as he kept checking on the storm. "Speaking of Ashley…" Zhane started to say.

"Don't start," Andros answered.

"I'm just saying, you better do something before someone snatches her up," Zhane commented.

Andros glanced at him. "What makes you think I'm interested?" he asked.

"You're a lot of things, Andros, but subtle isn't one of them," Zhane replied.

"What are you saying that if I don't ask her out you will?" Andros asked.

Zhane stared for a second. "Come on, man, you know I wouldn't do that," he replied.

"This coming from the guy who went out with probably every girl in our class at the Academy," Andros commented.

"Hey, I may have had some fun you're the one who was all hung up on Calista," Zhane answered.

"There was nothing wrong with Calista," Andros stated.

"No, absolutely nothing wrong that's why the entire colony was stunned when you two called it off," Zhane answered.

Andros shook his head slowly. "Yep, I seem to recall the whispers to why we broke up floating around even after we graduated," he commented, "What does this have to do with Ashley?"

"I'm just saying, you can't be hung up on an old girlfriend forever. Ashley's pretty and smart, girls like that aren't single forever," Zhane replied.

Andros stopped what he was doing. "Who said I'm hung up on a new girlfriend?" he asked.

"Look, I know you like Ashley I just don't see why it's taking you forever to ask her out," Zhane replied.

Before Andros could argue, the ship jolted as everything stopped. "What the hell?" Zhane asked.

Ashley was in the middle of her simulation when suddenly everything stopped and she looked around confused. Before she could react, however, sparks came flying out of the simudeck and struck her, sending her to the ground.

Andros heard the alarms going off. "DECA, damage report," he ordered.

"All power is at less than 40%, the simudeck's power is malfunctioning," DECA replied.

Andros felt his heart drop to his stomach. He and Zhane ran off the bridge and toward sthe simudeck.

Entering the room, they were met with a wall of sparks flying at them. "Shit!" Andros cursed, covering his face with his arms.

"Can you see her?" Zhane asked.

Andros slowly made his way over to the door, jumping back when another spark flew at him. Looking inside, he found Ashley laying on the floor still completely morphed but there were too many sparks flying around the room to get close to her. "Ashley!" he called to her, "ASHLEY!"


	38. What If

Chapter 38: What If

Slowly, Ashley opened her eyes and held her aching head. Sitting up, she looked around and saw she wasn't on the simudeck. She was in a room she didn't even recognize. "Andros?" she called out slowly, getting out of the bed. Looking at herself, she was wearing pajamas. Looking at her wrist to call Andros on her communicator she saw a bare wrist instead. Her eyes went wide and she rushed out of the room.

Running down the hall, she found the stairs and rushed down them and raced into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw a table filled with breakfast stuff and there was a person's back facing her. Ashley frowned, standing in a guarding stance to see who her kidnapper was. The man turned around and Ashley's heart dropped into her stomach. "Monring, Star Shine, do you want your eggs scrambled or over easy this morning?" Sam Hammond asked, showing the two eggs in his hand. Ashley stared in shock.

Back on the simudeck, Andros looked around the doorway that was kept getting struck with bolts of electricity. "What the hell do we do?" Zhane asked.

"Go find the others, try to turn off all the power," Andros replied.

"Do you think it's a risk to take? What if we can't get it back on?" Zhane asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?!" Andros snapped.

Zhane knew Andros was right and ran to find the others. Andros looked back at the room, he had to at least get to the control panel. If he could get the computer to shut down maybe he could get at least a few seconds to get Ashley out. "DECA, can you turn off the Simudeck's power?" he asked.

"Negative, the Simudeck's power source has malfunctioned from the storm," DECA replied.

"Dammit!" Andros hissed.

Looking back at his unconscious girlfriend, Andros looked around the doorway. The whole room was acting like a power conductor for the sparks. "DECA, can you get any vital readings on Ashley?" he asked.

"Her vitals are stable as she is still morphed" DECA replied.

Ashley stared in disbelief at what she was seeing. "Dad?" she said quietly.

"You fell asleep at your desk again?" Samuel asked as he cracked some eggs open on a bowl to make scrambled, "Your grandmother's going to kill me if she hears you were studying all night again than going out with Jessica-"

The man was nearly knocked over as Ashley hugged him tightly. Samuel put the bowl down and embraced her. "You okay? He asked. Ashley nodded and the tears fell down her face and onto his shoulder.

"I missed you," she replied.

Samuel rubbed her back. "I know, some of these trips NASADA sends me on feels like it takes forever," he commented.

"You have no idea," Ashley replied.

Samuel kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you eat and get ready for the day? Do you want to drive or carpool?" he asked.

"I'll ride with you," she replied.

She finally let him go so he could finish making something to eat. As she went to sit down she suddenly felt a sharp pain go through her stomach and she let out a gasp.

Andros could almost punch the wall when one of the sparks went through Ashley's midsection. "Andros!" TJ called out as they ran over.

"Why isn't the power off?" Andros demanded.

"It is off," Carlos replied.

Andros looked around and saw that everything was dark except for the sparks flying out of the room. "Dammit it's because of the control panel," he muttered.

"What do we do now?" Cassie asked.

Zhane saw the wheels turning in his friend's head. "That is suicide," he told his friend.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Andros asked for the second time that day

"What are you thinking?" TJ asked, standing next to him.

Andros gestured to the control panel. "If one of us can get to that control panel, turn it off manually then maybe it'll turn off the power in this room," he explained.

"Why didn't it turn off when we turned everything off?" Cassie asked.

"Once the storm hit the ship it turned this whole room into one big conductor," Andros replied.

"So it doesn't matter if the ship's power's off, it's holding power on its own," TJ concluded.

"Exactly," Andros replied, "Which means one of us has to go in there and turn the actual control panel off."

He gestured to the panel on the bottom of the computer. "We don't even know if anything will come out of there," TJ stated.

"That's what I was thinking," Zhane replied.

"And we can't even morph because if one of us goes through that wall it can fry our morpher," Andros explained.

"Let me do it," Carlos answered.

Andros shook his head. "DECA, how is Ashley's morph holding?" he asked.

"It is at 70%," DECA replied.

TJ looked over at the Red Ranger as he was staring at the doorway that was blocked with a wall of electric shocks. "What do we do?" TJ finally asked.

"We need to find something that'll take the power away from this doorway even just for a few seconds so I can go in," Andros replied.

"Why you?" Carlos asked.

"Because Andros knows how to turn the damn thing off manually," Zhane muttered.

Cassie grabbed Andros's arm, making him look at her. "What do you need us to do?" she asked.

"Find something we can use to make the sparks from this door go into so I can get in there," he replied.

Cassie nodded before she looked at TJ and Carlos. "I have an idea," she told them before she ran down the hall. TJ an Carlos looked at each other before going after the Pink Ranger.

Andros let out a breath as he undid the strap on his morpher. "You're crazy," Zhane muttered.

"Well one of us has to be to do this," Andros replied, holding his morpher out for Zhane to take.

"Can't we just take a blaster and blow the damn thing up?" Zhane asked.

"And what if that has repercussions on Ashley?" Andros asked.

Knowing his friend was right, Zhane reluctantly took the morpher. "Damn you," he muttered.

Back in her dream, Ashley found herself at Angel Grove High and looked at herself to see she was in a cheerleading uniform. She was a cheerleader? "Ashley!" a voice called out. She didn't even remember riding with her dad to school, but she turned towards the voice as Jessica and the other girls ran up. "Hey, Ashley," Jessica called to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Meeting you at the front of the school as we always do," Hannah replied, raising her brow.

Ashley frowned a little and looked around. She saw Carlos and she felt relief. "Carlos!" she called out, rushing over to him. Carlos looked surprised when she reached him. "Carlos, what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I'm late for class."

Carlos closed his locker and went to walk away. "Hey," Ashley called to him, grabbing his arm, "Are you mad at me about something?" Carlos pulled his arm away.

"Mad at you? I don't even know you," he replied, walking away.

Ashley stood there in shock when TJ and Cassie met up with Carlos in the hall. "Ash, come on!" Jessica called out, "We're going to be late!" Ashley walked backwards a couple of steps before following the girls down the hall.

Back on the ship, Cassie and the others ran over with a box. "We just put this together really fast do you think this could work?" TJ asked. Andros took it.

"One way to find out," he replied.

Before they could say anything, Andros lifted the metal box above his head and threw it into the room. Immediately sparks diverted from the doorway and on the box. Andros covered his eyes with his arm and jumped through the small opening that was in the door. The metal box was easily burnt up from the amount of sparks hitting it and Andros pulled the panel on the bottom of the controls off. Thankfully nothing flew out of there and into his face. "DECA, status on Ashley's vitals!" Andros called out.

"Her vitals are still stable, her morph is holding at 60%, if she drops below 30% it can begin to affect her physically," DECA replied.

"Well I really don't want to test that theory," Andros muttered as he started checking the wires.

"How much time does Andros have before it can affect him?" TJ asked.

"One shock can severely injure him," Zhane replied.

"Why wouldn't he morph?" Carlos asked.

"Look at the size of the wires he's working with; do you think he can work with the wires with the gloves on?" Zhane answered.

Andros nearly fell over when a spark just barely missed his head. "Ashley needs to wake up," Cassie said quietly.

"It's better where she is if she wakes up right now she could panic," TJ replied.

Back in her dreams, Ashley found herself at NASADA with Samuel. "How was cheerleading, Star Shine?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"It was…fine," Ashley replied.

The Commander made his way over to both of them. "We have a visitor," he informed them.

"I have a feeling who," Samuel commented as they made their way through the halls.

They entered the docking area and Ashley saw Andros and Zhane talking about something. "Andros," Ashley said relieved.

Immediately, Andros looked confused. "Have we met?" he asked. The question alone felt like someone just took a hot knife and stabbed it in her chest.

"She might have heard your name in passing, welcome back to Earth," Samuel replied, shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you again, Dr. Hammond," Andros said with a nod.

They walked away and Ashley felt like the world was spinning. She had her dad back, but everything else wasn't right. She was even talking! How was this even possible? The entire room started to go dark and Ashley found herself standing by herself.

Back on the ship, Andros was cutting through some wires. When he cut through one, the sparks started firing around even more rapidly. "I think he just pissed it off," Carlos commented.

"Ashley's morph is now at 35%," DECA informed Andros.

Andros didn't need DECA to tell him, he felt it. For the last five minutes he was feeling things he at first didn't understand but now he realized he was feeling what Ashley was feeling. How was that even possible? He glanced over at her unconscious form. "Dammit!" he growled. He finally just grabbed a hold of the wires he needed and ripped them out of the computer.

The room went completely dark, now all power to the whole ship was officially off. "Turn the power on!" Zhane told TJ once they turned on their flashlights from the belts.

"Let's go!" TJ answered.

In her dreams, the entire room was dark but then she saw she was standing by the San Francisco Bay. She had a clear view of the Golden Gate Bridge, just like she did when she was a child. "Remember this is the last place I took you?" Samuel asked from behind. Ashley turned around and she swallowed.

"None of this is real," she concluded.

Samuel slowly walked up to her. "It can be," he answered, "We can stay here where it's peaceful. No fights, no Astronema, no Dark Specter." Samuel wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Ashley hugged him tightly.

"Ashley," she heard another voice call for her.

"But I do think you know what you need to do," Samuel added.

Ashley looked around and everything began to fade slowly. "No!" she gasped, "No, no, no, I don't want to go yet." Samuel just smiled at her.

"It's okay," he assured her.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she watched as Samuel faded and then the ground felt like it had dropped from underneath her. Just as she thought she was about to fall, she felt another set of arms go around her waist, pulling her up.

Back on the ship, Andros had reached Ashley's side. She was now back in her civilian form. Lifting her up off the floor just as the power turned back on. Without another word, he rushed by Zhane towards the medical bay.

By the time the others reached the medical bay, Andros was already checking her vitals. "Well?" Carlos asked.

"She's stable," Andros replied, "She did get hit a couple of times but her powers protected her."

"Thank the powers, literally," Zhane commented.

Andros nodded in agreement. They saw her heart rate go up. "She's waking up," he informed them.

Ashley opened her eyes and saw everyone standing around her. "Hey, welcome back," Cassie told her smiling. She felt relief when saw her friends but knowing seeing her dad was a dream felt like another punch to her chest.

"She's going to need to stay here for at least the night just in case," TJ stated.

They nodded in agreement and Ashley closed her eyes again, holding onto Cassie's hand.

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, Andros made his way back into the medical bay and saw Ashley lying awake. "You should be resting," he told her, checking her vitals. She shook her head slowly. Andros felt the despair and looked at her. He stood by her bed and had his hand resting up by her head. "You're going to be okay," he assured her.

"It's not that," she replied.

Ashley let out a shaky breath. "I saw my dad," she admitted. His heart hurt for her, Andros wiped a tear from her face and then reached up to stroke her hair. Reaching up, Ashley grabbed his jacket and pulled him down. Andros let her and rested his forehead against hers as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"I'm here," he assured her.

His words only made her hold onto him even tighter. "I'm here," he repeated as he comforted her.


	39. Understanding

Chapter 39: Understanding

Ashley was back at home for the day, needing some time to herself after the Simudeck fiasco. She was going through some things in her room when she came across a picture of her, Kimberly, and her grandma. Ashley smiled a little, moving her thumb over the picture. There was a soft knock on the door and looked up to see Mrs. Oliver there. "Are you doing all right, sweetheart?" she asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly before standing up from the floor. "I have to ask because you are quieter than usual," Mrs. Oliver commented, embracing the young woman.

Hugging her back, Ashley let out a breath and rested her head on her shoulder. "Just thinking?" Mrs. Oliver asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly. "I know, being a teenager is already hard enough but I can't even imagine the weight on your shoulders," she commented, rubbing her back. They stood there quietly for a second. "I think I know what can make you feel better," Mrs. Oliver stated. Ashley stared quizzically, but then Mrs. Oliver held her by the hand and led her out of the room. Ashley quickly tossed the picture on the bed before following her down the stairs.

They entered the living room, Ashley felt her shoulders sag, a lump in her throat, and tears in her eyes at who was in the living room. Kimberly stood up from the couch and walked over, embracing the girl tightly. "She landed this morning," Mr. Oliver told her, "She called last night saying she was flying out that she just…knew."

"I always know," Kimberly replied.

Ashley hugged Kimberly even tighter.

Kimberly was able to get Ashley out of the house and they were in the park. "What happened?" the former Ranger asked. Ashley told Kimberly all about the simudeck accident and seeing her dad again only to wake up that he was still gone.

Ashley bit her lower lip as she stopped signing for a minute. "I woke up and I felt like I was eight-years-old again," Ashley signed.

"Like your world is upside down," Kimberly concluded.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "How long ago was the accident?" Kimberly asked.

"Three days," Ashley signed.

"You haven't talked to Cassie or anyone?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Andros mostly," she signed.

"I have been hearing a lot about him lately," Kimberly commented.

Ashley looked at her sister confused. "Ashley, you don't think Jason tells me everything?" she quipped. The younger girl's cheeks turned red and Kimberly laughed. "You like him!" she concluded happily.

"Andros is just my friend," Ashley signed insistently.

"Well don't let a good thing walk away when there's a chance," Kimberly replied.

Ashley nodded in understanding. "I'm surprised Tommy isn't here," she signed.

"Tommy has finals and I had a couple of days off from training, but you know he sends his love," Kimberly replied.

Kimberly looked at her sister. "Do you like what you do? Being a Ranger? Doing everything you're doing now?" she asked.

"I love it," Ashley signed.

"You're just missing your dad a little more?" Kimberly concluded.

Ashley nodded her head. "Well you know, your dad wouldn't want you wallow in grief forever," Kimberly answered, "Feel sad, yes, miss him, yes." Kimberly's arm moved around her shoulders. "You need to enjoy life, your dad would want you to be happy," she added, "And what makes you happy?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders, but smirked when Kimberly playfully bumped her hip with hers.

"Yes you do," she teased.

Ashley just shook her head. "I love being on this ship, exploring all these amazing places. I know we are trying to find Zordon but…" Ashley trailed off from her signing.

"You enjoy the adventure along the way," Kimberly concluded.

Ashley nodded with a smile on her face. Kimberly hugged her tightly and Ashley hugged her back with a smile on her face. "I missed you," Ashley signed.

"I miss you too," Kimberly replied, "But I want you to know I'm very proud of you."

Kimberly kissed the side of her head and Ashley hugged her a little tighter.

Later, Ashley was back on the ship and she made her way down the halls with her data pad in hand. She glanced to the bridge and saw Andros working on a few simulations for some coordinates. In all honesty, after the whole simudeck went haywire and she found herself missing her dad a lot more this week, she had been keeping Andros at arm's length. If that even. Biting her lower lip, Ashley entered the bridge and she glanced around the corner to make sure no one was coming.

Andros was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even realize that someone else was in the room with him until he heard the doors to the bridge close. Frowning, he looked up and he saw Ashley there. "Hey," he said surprised, "I thought you'd be on Earth all week?" She shrugged her shoulders, thinking of what to do.

"My sister went to visit some of her friends in town…the Olivers are out for their usual date night…that house gets too quiet after a while," she signed to him.

"Understandable," he replied.

Ashley let out a breath. "I'm sorry," she signed.

"For?" he asked.

"Being distant…pushing you away," She replied.

Standing up from his seat, he saw so many emotions flash across her face. "You went through something traumatic, Ash, I'd be more worried if you were acting any different," he commented, "You saw your dad, and you miss him, I get it." Ashley looked at the floor.

"I'm a Ranger, you'd think I'd be use to trauma," she signed with a smirk.

"Trauma from a fight is different than personal trauma, because at least the fights fade into memories," he replied.

She let out a deep breath. He stood in front of her, following her lead at what to do. Finally, she lifted her head and he saw the pain and sadness in her soft brown eyes. "I just want it to stop hurting," she signed, "When does it stop hurting?" Andros let out a deep breath.

"It doesn't," he replied, "You just learn to live with it and you work to think of the better days than the worse day."

Ashley tilted her head to the side a little. "How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"I know, because I was there when I lost my mom," he replied.

She saw the pained expression on his face and suddenly, she had never felt more connected to him than she had at that moment. She reached out and she moved her arms tightly around his back, hugging him. Andros hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers. "I'm here," he reassured her, "I'm not going anywhere." His words only made her tighten her grip on him, wondering if she was squeezing too tight. Her concern was wiped away when his arms hugged her even tighter if it were possible.

When night fell, the rest of the team slept in their quarters, but Ashley was lying awake in her bunk staring at the upper bunk above her head. She had her hands clasped over her abdomen, and she couldn't get her mind to stop racing. She rolled over onto her side and her eyes landed on the door to her room. She bit her lower lip as she rested her head on her hand. Letting out a deep breath she sat up in her bunk, pulling on her boots.

The door opened and Ashley glanced to the left and right before she entered the dimly lit halls. She was forever grateful that DECA had set the halls lights to be dim so they weren't blinded if they had to leave for any reason. She quietly made her way down the hall.

When she reached Andros's door, she let out a deep breath and rested her hand on it. She was debating whether or not she should knock. Maybe he was asleep? She turned to go back to her room. "Andros, Ashley is at your door," she heard DECA say inside his room. Ashley let out a slight groan. Way to go, DECA. She heard the door open and turned to see Andros standing there. Now she felt guilty when she saw the barely awake expression on his face.

"Ash, you okay?" he asked.

"Sorry, you were asleep," she signed, "I'll just…"

She went to hurry away when he grasped her hand, forcing her to stop. "What's wrong?" he asked. She let out a breath.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Technically you didn't, DECA did," he assured her.

Ashley's cheeks were still red with embarrassment. "My room was just too quiet…" she whispered. Nodding his head slowly, he glanced along the halls before tugging on her hand.

"Come on," he murmured.

Ashley followed him into his room and the door slid closed behind her. Now she was alone in his room, she had never been in his room before. Yet, it was more comfortable than her room by far. She glanced over to his desk and saw the picture of his sister sitting on top of it. "I can take the floor," he commented, making her look at him.

"It's your room," she insisted quietly.

Andros sat on the edge of his bunk. "Can…can we just share?" she asked nervously, pulling at her fingers as she spoke. Her question surprised him.

"You're okay with that?" he asked.

She mulled over his question, but then she nodded. He moved over and Ashley removed her jacket and her boots, she placed her jacket on the chair next to his and her boots were next to his. She climbed into the bed, snuggling back against him and she could feel his head right next to hers on the pillows. His arms suddenly moved so they were around her. She smiled softly at the comfort she felt and closed her eyes as her hands rested over his arms. Ashley could hear Andros's rhythmic breathing behind her, which told her that he was already asleep. Soon, her eyes began to droop and she fell into the most peaceful sleep she ever had in years.


	40. Happy Birthday, Ashley

Chapter 40: Happy Birthday, Ashley

A month later, Ashley woke up in her bed and sat up. She looked to her right and the first thing she saw was a little wrapped present with the words 'Happy birthday, sweetheart' written on the tag sitting on her nightstand. Picking it up, she opened it to see a little charm bracelet inside that had a few charms hanging from it already.

One was a car, another was a shopping bag, a little computer, and then finally a heart. Smiling brightly, she got out of bed and went downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were in the kitchen enjoying their coffee when Ashley walked in. "Good morning, Ashley," Mr. Oliver greeted. Ashley immediately embraced the man from behind and he saw her holding the charm bracelet.

"Happy birthday, Ashley," Mrs. Oliver said happily, kissing her cheek, hugging her tightly.

Ashley smiled as she embraced her foster parents tightly. "I can't believe you're seventeen-years-old," Mrs. Oliver said with a sigh, "Seems like yesterday you were moving into this house."

"It's been two years but it feels like you have been part of our family forever," Mr. Oliver put in.

Mrs. Oliver pulled back and smiled at the teenager. Before Ashley had a chance to react, someone grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up off the floor. "Happy birthday!" Tommy called out making her shriek and then laugh.

He set her down and Ashley immediately hugged him tightly around his shoulders. "You didn't think I'd miss this did you?" he asked. She shook her head, holding onto him. Tommy kissed her temple and she let him go. "I see you got your present," He commented. Ashley nodded and he took the charm bracelet and clasped it around it around her wrist.

"Okay, we have a lot to do today before your party in the park," Mrs. Oliver informed her, "Cassie and the other girls will be over soon."

"Are you inviting your other friends?" Mr. Oliver asked.

Ashley gave him an expression that could read 'of course', making the three of them laugh. "Alright, hurry, before they get here," Mrs. Oliver insisted. Immediately, Ashley raced up the stairs to get ready for the day.

In the park, Andros watched as Cassie was putting in decorations. "What exactly is a 'birthday'?" Zhane asked.

"It's a Terran tradition where everyone celebrates someone's birth," Andros replied.

Zhane gave him a quizzical look. Andros shrugged his shoulders. "I was curious so I did research," he stated simply.

"Of course you did," Zhane commented.

Carlos walked over with a box of decorations. "And since Ashley has so many friends and family everywhere, it always ends up being a big party," he put in.

"Speaking of family, did anyone call Ashley's grandma?" TJ asked.

"I did, Kimberly and Kat are on their way to pick her up," Cassie replied.

"Who else is coming?" Zhane asked almost sounding overwhelmed.

"Almost everyone she knows who can make it," Carlos replied.

"Except for Billy and the Alien Rangers," TJ put in.

"Ashley understands that though," Cassie pointed out.

Cassie climbed off the ladder. "I have to go meet with Ashley, can you guys keep decorating?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Andros replied.

She waved at them before running off. Grabbing a box off the table, Andros smirked a little and then he felt Zhane bumped his shoulder. "So?" he asked.

"What?" Andros asked.

"It's her birthday, gifts, all that stuff. Don't you think this is a good time to make a move?" Zhane asked.

"Zhane, how about you worry about your own love life and stay out of mine?" Andros asked.

Zhane rolled his eyes. "Come on, Andros, it's obvious you like her," he answered.

"So?" Andros asked.

"You're going to regret it if someone snatches her up before you finally get your ass in gear to do it," Zhane replied.

Andros shook his head slowly and walked away. "What? You are!" Zhane called out to him.

"Find your own girlfriend, Zhane!" Andros called back to him.

Ashley had curled her hair and was wearing the new outfit that she had bought for herself. She bit her lower lip as she stood in the mirror and looked at herself. It was a little more risqué than what she normally wore with the white belly shirt underneath the yellow zip up hoodie. Then there was the short blue plaid skirt, but following Kimberly's advice she had on a pair of short yellow shorts underneath so not to reveal anything. She slipped a headband into her hair and put her hands on her hips, turning from side to side.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Ashley," Cassie called out. She opened the door and her eyes went wide. "Look at you, we showing off a little today?" she teased.

"What do you think?" Ashley signed.

"You look awesome!" Cassie replied.

Ashley beamed brightly. "Come on, everyone's waiting," Cassie insisted, grabbing her hand. The two girls rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

Arriving at the park, Ashley couldn't help but look surprised at the amount of people that were there. "Come on, Ash, can you really looked this surprised every year?" Cassie teased. Ashley rolled her eyes before she got out of her car.

As soon as she walked over to the party area, everyone greeted her with 'happy birthdays', hugs, and some kisses to her cheek. "Happy birthday, Ashley!" Zhane said grinning as he picked her up and swung her around. Ashley let out a shriek of surprise and held onto him so she wouldn't fall over. "I like this birthday stuff, we should start celebrating this back at home," Zhane commented, making her laugh.

She caught Andros's eye and he nodded to her. "Happy birthday," he said to her.

"Thank you," she signed to him.

Jason's dad, Steven, walked over and embraced her tightly. "Your dad would be so proud of you," he told her, "I know I am." Ashley hugged him back with a smile. Once he released her, Steven went to greet everyone else at the party so other guests could congratulate her. She beamed as Zack walked over and hugged her.

"Man, stop growing up, this is freaking me out," he commented, making her laugh a little more.

"Well she couldn't stay eight forever," Trini answered.

"Are you having fun so far?" Jason asked.

Ashley nodded. "As much as I can there's so many people here!" she signed.

"Hey, we never miss a birthday," Jason answered, kissing her temple.

Kimberly did notice though, that as her sister was greeting everyone, that there was a certain young man off to the side that she figured was Andros. He was talking to a group of their friends, but he kept looking over at Ashley. At the same time, Ashley kept catching his glance and they would share what they thought was a secret smile.

Everyone was having fun when Andros took this chance where Ashley wasn't surrounded by a dozen people. He walked over and Ashley saw him. He gestured for her to follow him and she glanced around before rushing off after him. Even though, their sneaking off didn't go unnoticed. Kimberly stood beside Tommy, her arm around his back and a smirk on her face as she watched Andros reach for Ashley's hand and Ashley entwined her fingers with his.

Once they were far enough away, Andros kissed her lightly. Ashley kissed him back, her free hand resting on his chest. Pulling back, he smiled at her. "I've got something for you," he informed her.

"You didn't have to," she insisted quietly.

Andros reached into his jeans pocket, removing a box. "It's your birthday, why wouldn't I get you something?" he asked. She took the box into her hands and opened it, revealing a beautiful necklace inside. He saw her eyes grow wide and she stared at the piece of jewelry in awe.

"Andros…" she said softly.

"It was my mom's. My dad gave it to her for their first anniversary. The stone is a rare gem from KO-35," he explained.

Ashley looked at him surprised. "It's your mom's, you didn't…" she started to say.

"I want to," he answered, "She gave it to me before she died, she told me to give it to someone important."

He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. His eyes locked with hers. "And you ARE important," he added. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Andros kissed her back, his arms moving around her waist. Releasing him, she handed him the box and turned around, holding her hair up. Removing the necklace from the box, he clasped it around her neck. Andros moved his arms down around her waist, pulling her back against him. She let her hair down and rested her hands over his.

Ashley felt a chill go up her spine as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. When Andros pressed a kiss to her shoulder, she felt so many butterflies in her stomach. "Ashley! Where did you go?!" they heard Cassie call out. He released her and Ashley's cheeks were red. They were staring at each other wordlessly, but their expressions were saying everything. He nodded to her and Ashley went back down to the party and he stood there with a deep breath.

Making her way back to the party, she saw that they were ready for the cake. Everyone started singing to her and she smiled as she walked over to the beautifully lit cake. Mrs. Hammond hugged her granddaughter tightly, kissing her cheek. Honestly, no one could remember a time where Ashley smiled so much and looked so happy. She had never smiled and laughed so much as she did that day. "Make a wish, baby!" Mrs. Hammond told her.

Closing her eyes, Ashley rested her hands on the edge of the picnic table. Taking a deep breath, she blew out all the candles and her friends and family clapped happily.

As everyone was enjoying their cake and conversations, Steven kept glancing over at Andros's direction. Andros was talking with TJ and Carlos off to the side when Jason joined the group. Steven couldn't help it, this young man looked familiar to him in some way and he didn't understand why. When Carlos said something that made Andros smile and chuckle a little, his heart dropped. He knew that smile anywhere. Only that smile was from someone else. "Steven?" Patricia called to her husband. He put his cup and plate down, walking over to the group of young men. "Steven!" she called out again.

Andros looked over as Jason's dad was approaching him. He was suddenly nervous as this large man made his way over. "Dad, what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Young man, what's your name?" Steven asked.

Andros stared for a second. "I'm Andros, sir," he replied, "I'm one of Ashley's friends."

"I get that, but that's not why I'm asking," Steven told him.

Zhane frowned seeing what was going on and walked over. "Is there a problem?" he asked. Andros shook his head at his friend.

"How can I help you then, Mr. Scott?" Andros asked politely.

"Depends, do you know a man by the name of 'Alec'?" Steven asked.

Andros nodded his head slowly. "Alec is my father," he replied. Steven's heart was racing in his chest now. He reached into his back pocket with fumbling hands.

"Dad…" Jason started to say.

Steven pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture. "Do you know this woman then?" he asked, his voice shaking. Andros looked at the photograph in the man's hand at the young blond woman. "Her name is Sandra," Steven added.

"I know," Andros replied.

Steven waited anxiously, his hand was shaking as he kept the picture up. Staring at the photograph for a little while longer, Andros finally looked at Steven. "She's my mother," he finally said.


	41. The Truth

Chapter 41: the truth

Andros winced at his choice of words. "She WAS my mother…" he corrected slowly. Steven frowned at his answer.

"Was?" he asked.

Andros looked around and saw that everyone was staring. "This isn't exactly the place to have this kind of conversation," he answered.

"Where's my sister?" Steven asked.

Andros could see that they weren't going to be moving anywhere. Zhane stood beside his friend in a semi-protective manner just in case Andros needed it. Ashley swung her leg over the bench she was sitting on and she found herself moving to Andros's other side. The young man let out a deep breath looking at the older man before him. "Mom passed away..." He admitted slowly, the pain evident in his voice, "Almost ten years ago."

Steven took a step back in disbelief, his eyes were wide at what he just heard. "Mom was really sick…" Andros started to say but Steven walked away. Zhane gripped his shoulder tightly and Andros's eyes stared at the ground when he realized that all eyes were on him now.

Jason walked over and stood in front of him. "My Aunt was your mom?" he asked. Andros looked at him.

"Looks like it," Andros replied slowly.

"How…" Jason trailed off, trying to process what Andros was saying.

"I didn't know she was your family," Andros replied, "Mom talked about a brother, but she didn't know he had a family of his own…not that she had any way of really knowing."

"Where has she been all this time?" Patricia asked anxiously.

Andros was suddenly feeling really suffocated and ducked under Zhane's arm. His heart was thumping against his chest and his stomach twisted when it felt like the walls were closing in when a thousand questions were being thrown in his direction. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his and opened his eyes that he didn't realize were closed. He saw Ashley standing there smiling at him as she had a hold of his hand and his arm, as though pulling him back from the void he thought he was going to fall through.

Ashley was smiling at him; she knew this all too well what he was feeling. The life he knew was completely different now. "Guys, let him breathe," they heard Jason say. Andros let out a breath and nodded to Ashley. She gave his hand a squeeze before she turned back to Jason. She started signing a few things to him and the former Red Ranger nodded. "Ashley's right, this is more of a family matter," he informed the group.

Jason glanced over at Andros and gestured for the younger man to follow him. Glancing at Ashley, she nodded reassuringly and Andros followed him away from the party.

Once they were out of earshot of everyone, Andros pulled himself up on a picnic table and Jason sat across from him. Patricia was standing on Jason's left and Andros looked over as Steven was staring out at the lake. "Where has she been all this time?" Patricia asked lightly. Andros was fussing with the clasp to his communicator.

"I think to explain where mom had gone…that you knew where I'm from and where my father came from," Andros replied.

Patricia frowned and Andros let out a deep breath as he lifted his head. "My name is Andros, son of Alec and Sandra. I was born and raised on a space colony called 'KO-35' and it sits in a galaxy system not of Earth's but it's called the 'Karova System'," he explained. Patricia stared in disbelief.

"You're from outer space?" she asked.

Andros nodded. "As is my father. He came to Earth twenty years ago as part of research, his assignment was acclimating himself into the Terran's world and live among them for a year to see how Terran's way of life was compared to KO-35's," he replied.

"Then he met Sandra," Jason stated.

Again, Andros nodded his head slowly. "He had asked mom to come back with him, which according to my mom that wasn't an easy decision for her to make. She had to choose between a life with him or her family on Earth, and even if she chose to go with him, there was no logical way of explaining it to her family without sounding…" Andros trailed off.

"Crazy," Jason finished for him.

The young man let out a breath. "Your space program isn't anywhere near as advanced as KO-35's when it comes to extraterrestrial studies. So my mom trying to tell her family she met someone from another planet quite literally would sound insane. So, she thought it was easier to just leave all together and only told one person," he explained.

"Who did she tell?" Steven asked, startling Andros.

Andros looked up at the man. "Someone named Samuel," he replied, "She said he was her best friend here on Earth." Steven's face fell even more.

"Samuel Hammond…" he trailed off as he sat down on a bench, "He knew this whole time…"

Andros frowned. "He's Ashley's father?" He asked. Jason nodded.

"Samuel and Sandra were best friends, they were inseparable we always thought they would end up together," Patricia commented.

Andros looked at the ground and Jason stood up from his seat and walked over to the younger man. He gripped his shoulder tightly and was in disbelief. "What happened to her?" Steven asked, dreading to hear the answer. Andros lifted his head and let out a heavy sigh.

"After my sister, Karone, was kidnapped…mom did everything to try to keep my life as normal as possible. She wanted another baby….to make our family feel complete and the fact Karone and I had been wanting another sibling in the family for a long time. This pregnancy it was different. All of a sudden, in her last days in her pregnancy there were complications. The baby had stopped growing at some point and mom became severely ill. She had a fever that spiked to a near 104 and she was falling comatose. They had explained to my father that they had to deliver the baby immediately or they would lose them both. My father agreed, and my sister, Amethyst, was born several weeks early," Andros explained.

They saw the unshed tears in his eyes as he remembered that day. "Even after delivering her, mom still wasn't getting better. I remember mom reaching out for me and I went for her. She held me, telling me all the amazing things I would be doing. Then she got really quiet. I thought she was asleep…" Andros trailed off. Jason gripped his shoulder and Patricia had her hand over her mouth as the tears shown in her eyes. The woman had died holding her son.

Sensing a familiar presence, Andros looked over towards his right and saw Ashley standing there. Ashley bit her lower lip as she walked over. She had heard everything and her heart broke. All she could imagine was a little Andros curling up in his mother's final embrace. "What of the baby?" Patricia asked. Andros shook his head slowly.

"She was too little…she wasn't responding to treatment," he replied.

Steven stared at the ground and Patricia held her husband's hand tightly. "Was she happy?" Steven asked, almost desperate to know. Andros looked over at his mother's brother and nodded his head slowly.

"She was as happy as she could be," he replied, "She was a good wife, a loving mother. A wonderful mother…she was always smiling, always singing."

Thinking, Andros stood up and he reached into the back pocket of his jeans. He removed what looked like a small plastic stick that almost looked like a USB drive. They watched in disbelief as Andros gripped one side of the little stick and pulled it open like a scroll and there was a thin screen of some sort. The screen solidified into a photograph and Andros handed it to Steven for him to see.

Steven held the two plastic pieces in his hands. It was of Andros and Karone in their mother's arms. The three of them were smiling at whoever was taking the picture. Sandra was crouched down on the ground, her blond hair hung down around her waist, her hazel eyes shining brightly. She had two small braids tied around her head, keeping the hair from her eyes. She had on a beautiful pale blue gown and Steven could see the rings on her left hand as she had her arm wrapped around Andros. Her cheek was resting on top of Andros's head and Karone was on her mother's back, her arms around her mother's neck, and her head resting against hers. Sandra had her free hand reaching up to hold onto Karone's. Sandra's smile was soft and warm. She looked so content holding her children. "Oh, Steven…" Patricia said softly.

"She loved her family on Earth, she was always talking about the day she would bring Karone and me here to see where she grew up," Andros explained to Steven, "After she was gone…my dad didn't know how he could return to Earth and explain to you what happened."

Steven was silent and Andros shifted uncomfortably on his feet. The man suddenly stood up and the younger man took a step back in a defensive manner. Walking over, Steven stunned him when he reached for him. His hand was on Andros's back, pulling him into a tight hug. Andros couldn't help but feel relief as he hugged the man back. Not just any man, his uncle. "Thank you," Steven said, even though his tone was sad. Andros nodded, understanding the closure he just gave him.

Evening fell, the party dispersed and everyone had gone their separate ways. The Rangers were back on the Megaship and everyone was exhausted from the day's activities. Andros was silent as he was working on a few calibrations that were off in the computer's systems. He didn't even hear the door to the room close until he felt a familiar arm move around his waist and a chin over his shoulder. Andros let out a breath as he took in his girlfriend's familiar warm vanilla and cherry smell.

Turning around in her arms, he moved his arm around her back, leaning against the wall. Ashley reached up, resting her free hand on his chest. "You okay?" she asked softly. Andros kissed the top of her head as he tucked her head under his chin.

"I'm better now," he replied.

Ashley closed her eyes as he rubbed her back. Tilting her head back, she looked up at him. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Andros kissed her back, and their arms moved around each other.


	42. Unfamiliar Feeling

Chapter 42: Unfamiliar Feeling

Another month later, Ashley woke up with a jump from a dream. She looked over her shoulder and saw that she was alone in the bunk and couldn't help but feel a little relief. Sitting up, being mindful of the top bunk, she was trying to rub the redness away from her burning cheeks. Getting out of bed, she snuck out of Andros's room and back to her room after making sure the coast was clear.

Reaching her room, Ashley went to take a shower to try to erase the most powerful dream she ever had. It started off normal, sweet even. As of lately Andros was in almost every dream every night. Her sweet dream turned into something more sensual to just the thought of it sent a chill up her back even as she stood underneath the steaming hot water.

She got out of her not so relaxing shower, Ashley got ready for the day and she bit her lower lip as her mind was racing. Getting dressed, she left the bathroom. "DECA, I am taking a trip, can you let the others know I won't be back for a couple of days?" Ashley signed to the AI.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

Ashley left the ship without a second thought.

Kimberly was on the balance beam practicing one of her routines. She was so engrossed in her training that she didn't notice that one of her friends, April, was standing off to the side waiting patiently. Finishing her routine, Kimberly got down and looked over at her friend. "What's up?" she asked.

"You have a visitor," April replied.

She gestured over to the doors and she saw Ashley standing there. "Ashley?" she said stunned. Ashley waved awkwardly, biting her lip. "Hey," Kimberly said as she walked over, hugging her. Ashley immediately hugged her sister back. "What are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief.

"I came to see you and get some advice," Ashley signed.

Kimberly nodded. "Okay, let me just shower and change. Want to get some dinner?" Kimberly asked. Ashley nodded with a smile and the two sisters left the gym.

Kimberly had showered and changed back into her street clothes. Ashley was sitting outside the gym when her sister joined her. "What's on your mind?" Kimberly asked as they walked to her car. Ashley bit her lower lip.

"I had met someone…" Ashley signed.

The older girl smiled a little. "That Andros?" she asked. She saw her sister's cheeks turn pink and she laughed a little. "You didn't think I'd figure it out?" she teased her.

"Is it that obvious?" Ashley signed.

"Well, I think the last guy I saw with that kind of look on his face it was Tommy when he thought I wasn't looking," Kimberly replied.

Ashley looked at the ground. "Are we happy about this relationship or are we not so sure?" Kimberly asked. Immediately, the Yellow Ranger perked up.

"It's wonderful!" she signed, "He completely understands me!"

Kimberly smiled at her excitement. "He's so sweet…caring…protective," Ashley continued signing.

"I knew you'd find someone who would like you for who you are," Kimberly replied.

Ashley smiled as they made their way into a diner and they sat down at a window seat. "Actually…it's gotten a little more…serious," Ashley signed.

"Oh?" Kimberly asked curiously.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and Kimberly ordered them a couple of waters. "I think…how did you know you were in love with Tommy?" Ashley signed. Kimberly was taken aback by the question.

"It's just…a feeling," Kimberly replied, "I just looked at him one day and I don't really know how to explain it without sounding like a cliché. I just looked at him one day and everything clicked."

Ashley sat back and she was playing with the necklace around her neck that Andros gave her for her birthday. "Ashley…" Kimberly said slowly. The younger girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't think I'd feel this way about another person…and I already feel like the odd one out but falling in love with my first boyfriend? You had a few other boyfriends before Tommy," Ashley signed.  
"You're worried because you didn't date as much as me that you being in love with Andros isn't right?" Kimberly asked.

Ashley shrugged again, but she nodded her head slowly finally. "Ash, you can't compare yourself to me," Kimberly insisted, "You have a harder time opening up to people, and for good reason. You have had a lot of friends, Andros is the first boy that showed an interest in you, and obviously he cares about you." Ashley was thinking about how true her words were.

"I think I'm in love with him," she finally signed.

Kimberly reached across the table and held Ashley's hand. Ashley smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "And I'm happy for you," Kimberly replied.

Later, Ashley was back on the ship when she found Andros in the engine room. "Hey, how was visiting your sister?" he asked.

"Good," she signed.

She saw there were a few tools lined up in a row. "I thought we would practice today," he told her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Have you been practicing?" he asked. Nodding her head, she let out a deep breath as she stared at the tools on the table in front of her. "Remember…" he told her. He ran his hand along her arm to her wrist, straightening her arm out. "Straight arms, think of your arm as a conductor for your brain," he told her. Ashley nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath.

She was concentrating on the wrench on the table and it started to wiggle. She smiled brightly. "Great, you're doing great, let's see if we can get it to move more towards the edge of the table," he told her. Nodding, she was concentrating on the command to move the wrench. She let out a shriek when the wrench shot off the table and they both had to move out of the way so it didn't hit either one of them in the leg. "Whoa, a little too much on that one," he commented, making her laugh. Ashley pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

Feeling her heart thump against her chest when she caught his smile, Ashley's eyes went towards the floor. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded her head quickly.

"I want to try again," she said softly.

Nodding, he turned her back around and rested his hands on her shoulders. Her heart thumped against her chest, she was mentally scolding herself. "He has touched you before, Ashley, his hands are just on your shoulders stop it," her brain told her. She suddenly felt his arms move around her waist and she couldn't help but giggle as she rested her hands on his; he kissed her cheek and then her shoulder. Reaching up, she rested her hand on his cheek, turning her head, she rested her forehead against his temple as he kept his forehead resting on her shoulder.

"Andros," they heard TJ call out.

Immediately, they released each other and Ashley picked up the tools. "Yeah!" Andros answered. TJ entered the room.

"Oh, hey, Ash," he greeted her, "I thought you'd be in Miami?"

"Just got back," Ashley signed.

TJ looked at Andros. "She said she just got back, what's up?" he asked.

"Zhane said he's back with the last of the supplies needed for that satellite you were telling us about," TJ replied.

"Hopefully we can get it all back together. I'm only hoping that when it crashed to the planet it didn't destroy everything inside it," Andros commented.

Ashley gestured for Andros to go without her as she was putting everything away.

Walking into the work area, they saw Zhane, Cassie, and Carlos were already working on it. "How does it look?" he asked.

"Not good," Zhane replied.

Ashley walked into the room and gestured for Zhane to move. She was examining the satellite. "Anything?" Carlos asked. Ashley bit her lower lip as she waved her penlight inside and started running a few tests with her datapad.

"The damage that the velocifighter caused when it fired at it are so extensive," Ashley signed.

"Can it be fixed?" Andros asked.

"I can…but it might not reach the capacity we need it to in order to find Zordon," Ashley replied.

Andros let out a sigh. "That's what I was afraid of," he murmured.

"What does that mean?" Zhane asked.

"It means that Elgar and his goons made this an oversized paperweight," Andros replied.

Ashley closed her datapad, letting out a heavy sigh. "Is there anything we can do?" Carlos asked. Ashley shook her head at her friend.

"We should keep moving and start the next several scans," TJ suggested.

Andros nodded in agreement as they walked over to the bridge. Ashley looked at the satellite and Cassie looked at her friend. "You okay?" she asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"It's just frustrating, we were so close," Ashley signed.

"I know," Cassie answered.

Cassie reached over and held her hand. "We'll find him," she assured her. Smiling sadly, the Yellow Ranger nodded, understanding her friend before they walked towards the bridge.

Entering the room, Ashley took her seat at her control panel. "DECA, let's get moving," Andros said to the computer.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

The ship flew off into space and Ashley glanced over at her boyfriend. "Ashley, could you program the next five coordinates into the computer?" Andros asked her. Ashley swung around in her chair and walked over to the computer to do so.

"DECA, make sure to alert us if there are any energy readings," TJ told the computer.  
"I will alert you as soon as I sense anything," the AI assured him.

Ashley left the room after programming the coordinates and made her way back to the work area.

She was examining the satellite when Andros entered the room. "Hey, you did your best," he assured her.

"Still frustrating," she signed.

"I know," he replied.

He rested his hand by hers and Ashley let her pinky slide over his knuckles. They she reached over to entwine her fingers with his. Andros gave her hand a squeeze and she let out a breath. "I know you're worried about Zordon," he murmured. She nodded her head slowly and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "Come here," He murmured. With tears in her eyes, she leaned into him and Andros wrapped his free arm around her. "We'll find him," he assured her, rubbing her back.

Looking up at him, Ashley's brown eyes locked with his hazel eyes. Stepping back a little, she was holding onto both of his hands now. "What is it?" he asked. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest.

"There's something I have to tell you," she said softly.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded and gave his hands a squeeze. "Andros, I…" she started to say.

"It really sucks about this satellite," they heard Carlos say and Ashley immediately released his hands.

Carlos and TJ entered the room and the Blue Ranger walked over to the broken satellite.

"What should we do with this?" TJ asked Andros.

"I'll dismantle it and it'll just end up in the refuse bin to be incinerated," Andros replied.

Carlos looked over at Ashley. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her. Ashley nodded and put on a smile.

"Yeah, I just have a few things to do," she signed before hurrying out of the room.

"What did she say?" Carlos asked.

"Really, Carlos? Two years as her friend and you haven't learned sign language?" TJ asked.

Carlos shrugged. "I didn't catch on as you guys did," he replied.

"She said she had a few things to do," Andros informed him.

Andros walked over to the satellite to start dismantling it. He looked over in the direction Ashley had gone, but then he forced himself to get back to work.

Making her way around the corner, Ashley pressed her back up against the wall and her hand reached into her shirt, pulling her necklace back out. Her thumb ran over the gem and closed her eyes. "Dammit, Ashley, the one time you shouldn't chicken out," she scolded herself. She glanced over her shoulder at the work area, but then she made her way back down the hall towards the bridge to find Zordon.


	43. Needing Advice

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Mary. You're an awesome friend!**

Chapter 43: Needing Advice

Andros was sitting in the park in Angel Grove, watching as couples were walking together. He saw a man walking with his girlfriend along the path before he stopped her. Andros raised a brow as the man got down on one knee and he pulled a ring out of his pocket. The woman looked shocked, but she had a huge smile on her face before nodding her head quickly and the man stood up to hug and kiss her. His mind started thinking back to Ashley and he looked up when he heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle driving up.

Jason climbed off his motorcycle, setting the helmet on the back of it when he saw Andros waiting for him. "Hey," he greeted him. Andros reached for him and shook his hand.

"Hey," Andros answered.

Jason sat across from him. "So what's going on?" he asked.

"I just have a question I could use some advice on," Andros replied.

Jason gestured for Andros to continue. "Well first, you're engaged right?" Andros asked. Jason nodded his head slowly.

"Yes," he replied.

"How did you know she was the one for you?" Andros asked.

The former Red Ranger was surprised by the question and raised his brow. "Now I'm curious, why do you ask?" he asked Andros. Andros shifted nervously in his spot on the picnic table. "Ashley?" Jason asked. The younger man closed his eyes and he let out a breath before he stood up and jumped off the picnic table bench.

"I can't get her out of my head!" he said almost exclaiming it.

Jason just smirked. "Even when she's not around I think about her when she's around I just…every part of me almost just shakes. I have had girlfriends in the past but I mean it when I say that she makes me feel different," Andros explained.

Jason stared at the younger Ranger and he just couldn't help but be amused by his nervousness. "I know Ashley is like a sister to you and you're protective of her…which is understandable," he added, "I just…I want to tell her how I feel."

"Why don't you?" Jason asked.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Andros asked.

Jason shook his head slowly. "Walk with me, Andros," he insisted. Andros got up from the table again and the two of them walked along the path. "You and I both know that Ashley doesn't let people in easily. The fact that not only has she let you IN, but she's in a RELATIONSHIP with you. Those are two HUGE accomplishments that she made on her own," Jason explained.

"And?" Andros asked.

"And, I know for a fact that Ashley cares about you the same way you do for her. That girl looks like you in a way I have never seen her look at another person," Jason replied.

"Doesn't mean it's love," Andros answered skeptically.

"Andros, do you even know what it is?" Jason asked, stopping their walk.

Andros let out a breath. "I thought I did before, but…" he started to say.

"You said it yourself Ashley makes you feel different," Jason replied, "And you asked me how I knew Kat was it for me."

Andros nodded his head slowly. "I knew Kat was it for me because the idea of NOT having her in my life just made my world a little emptier. I would DO anything for her BE anything for her. She could call me now and ask me to drop everything to be with her in London and I would do it in a heartbeat," Jason explained. Jason gripped his shoulder. "But I also know Kat would do the same for me," he added.

"I would do anything for Ashley. All she has to do is ask," Andros replied.

Then the Red Space Ranger scoffed at himself. "Sometimes she doesn't even have to ask," he added.

"You just know," Jason answered.

Andros nodded. "Honestly, Andros, I think you already have your answer," Jason stated, "If you're looking for an approval or a blessing, you already know my conditions on you having it."

"I would never do anything to hurt her," Andros answered immediately.

"Then why are you still standing here talking to me?" Jason asked.

Andros smirked. "Thanks, Jason," he answered.

"Anytime," Jason assured him before walking away.

Jason was almost halfway out of earshot when Andros looked up. "Jason," he called out. Jason stopped and looked back at him. "She's worth everything right?" Andros asked. Jason just smirked.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Jason chuckled lightly. "See ya around, Flyboy," he called out.

Back on the Megaship, Ashley pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she was working on some schematics for the engine to try to boost the power. Suddenly, hands slid over her eyes and she smiled. Reaching up, she grasped Andros's hands. "I'm covered in grease," she told him quietly.

"You look cute," he answered, kissing her cheek.

Standing up, Ashley grabbed the rag she had sitting on the cart next to her and wiped her hands. "How was your trip to Earth?" she asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders.

"Successful you can say," he replied.

Andros leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you have plans later?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," she replied, "My foster parents are out of town, Cassie's busy with TJ."

"When are those two going to get together?" Andros asked, rolling his eyes a little.

"When they're ready," she replied.

Ashley smiled a little. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"There's a place I want to show you," he replied.

Now she was intrigued. "Really?" she asked.

"Hey everyone's out exploring in some form or another, why not us?" he answered.

Smiling, she nodded her head. "Okay, yeah, that sounds like fun," she agreed.

"Great, let's meet at the bridge say an hour?" he asked.

"I'll be there," she replied.

Ashley kissed his cheek and left the engine room. "Andros, shall I…" DECA started to say.

"I'm setting in the coordinates," Andros replied immediately to the AI as he walked out of the engine room.

Andros made his way down the hall. "Are you sure?" DECA asked. The young man rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes, DECA, I like to just do things myself," he replied.

Walking onto the bridge, he made his way over to the computer and put in the coordinates. "Shall I scan…" DECA started to say when Andros muted her voice.

"No interruptions," he muttered.

An hour later, Ashley walked onto the bridge, she had a beaded headband in her now curled hair. Andros smiled as he walked over and held onto her hand. "You look beautiful," he told her, kissing her hand.

"Sweet talker," she quipped.

"I speak the truth," he replied.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"It is a surprise," he replied.

Making his way over to the controls, Andros had the ship enter hyper rush and Ashley held onto his shoulder to keep her balance as they flew off.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination. "Alright, there's a catch to this surprise," he said suddenly.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"You have to keep your eyes closed," he replied.

She stared at him confused. "Why?" she asked.

"Trust me?" he asked.

Now she was smiling. "Always," she replied.

"Then keep your eyes closed," he insisted.

She let out a sigh. "Fine," she replied, making him smirk and they left the ship.

Arriving at the planet, Ashley had her eyes closed as instructed. Andros had a hold of her hand, leading her through the unknown. The ground felt hard, so now she was truly confused over where they were. It felt like they were just going to walk right into oblivion when they stopped. "Can I open them yet?" she asked, she was startled when her voice echoed. Why were they in a cave?

"Not yet," he replied.

Andros made his way behind her and held onto her shoulders, positioning her correctly. "Okay…" he murmured.

"Now?" she asked.

"Hang on," he replied.

A smile appeared on his face. "Okay, open them," he replied. Slowly opening her eyes, he saw them grow wide and she stared in awe. They were in a crystal filled cavern. He had positioned her perfectly under an opening above their heads so when the planet's two moons rose the light made the crystals sparkle and shine. "I found this place about a year ago while out exploring by myself," he replied, his arms going around her waist.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

Andros smiled as he rested his chin over her shoulder and she leaned back against his chest, relaxing in his arms. She became aware that he was tracing designs into her arms, but then she became confused. He wasn't tracing designs; he was tracing letters. She was concentrating on what he was writing. It wasn't until the third time that he traced the words that her heart skipped a couple of beats. Was she imagining this?

Turning around to look at him quizzically. She could see he was now incredibly nervous. Clearing his throat, he then took his hand and held up his pinky, index finger, and thumb while his middle and ring finger were down. The tears were now welling up in her eyes. He did feel the same! Not only was he telling her but he was telling her in sign language. With a shaky hand she held her finger to her chest. Then she crossed her arms over her chest. Then finally she pointed to him.

Biting her lower lip, she was sniffing a little. "Forever and always," she signed. Andros let out a breath and pulled her to him. Immediately, Ashley's arms went around his neck and they kissed deeply and lovingly. Pulling away, she hugged him tightly, her face buried into the side of his neck. Andros lifted her up off the ground and swung her around in circles. Their laughter bouncing off the cavern walls.


	44. A Past Returns

Chapter 44: A Past Returns

Ashley watched as Andros was preparing to go check out an energy source on the planet before. "This planet looks like nothing but a big dust bowl," Zhane commented as he pulled on his jacket.

"It's better we check out the energy source and be wrong," Andros replied.

Ashley grabbed the mask off the table and helped him pull it over his head. "You guys be careful down there," Cassie told them.

"For all we know it could be a trap," TJ put in.

"We'll keep in contact," Andros assured them.

Cassie saw out of the corner of her eye as Ashley glanced at them to see if they were looking in their direction. Suddenly she reached for Andros's hand and held it tightly between hers. Andros gave her a reassuring smile and gave her hand a squeeze. "Andros, you ready?" Zhane asked.

"Yep," he replied, releasing Ashley's hand to join his friend up by the jump tubes.

"Be careful," Ashley signed to them.

"Don't worry," Andros assured her.

The Red and Silver Rangers went down the jump tubes and onto the planet before.

They were on the bridge when the communication line began to beep. "DECA, main viewing screen," TJ ordered. Andros and Zhane's images appeared on the screen and they looked like they were caught in a huge sandstorm.

"We can't see anything! We're close to the energy source!" Andros called out.

"Maybe you guys should check out the second one!" Zhane answered.

They were trying to keep track of both Rangers. "Alpha can't track you down there. The conditions are too severe," TJ replied.

"Don't worry we'll stay in contact," Andros assured them.

Cassie handed Ashley her own protective gear. "Dark Specter would have to be crazy to have Zordon hidden down there," Ashley signed.

"Well, something down there is definitely giving off energy," Carlos replied as he took the mask Alpha handed him.

"Let's go find out what," TJ put in.

Getting up from her chair, Ashley followed her friends off the bridge.

Arriving at the planet below, Ashley felt dizzy from all the sand surrounding them. "This way!" TJ called out over the wind. She followed him through the wall of sand. "My scanner is indicating there is an energy source nearby," he informed them.

Carlos climbed up a rock and he reached down, grasping Ashley's hand. Ashley pulled herself up. Before they could get any closer, they were suddenly surrounded.

Ashley stumbled when they shoved her into a cell. "It looks like some kind of underground colony," TJ stated.

"That explains the energy readings," Ashley signed.

"Astronema?" Carlos asked.

TJ shook his head slowly. "No Ecliptor, no Quantrons," He replied, "Besides she would've killed us by now." Cassie went over to one side of the cell, following a few colonists who were carrying someone on a stretcher.

"Hey guys, take a look at this," called to them.

Making her way over to Cassie's side, she saw that it was an infirmary of some sorts. She watched in disbelief as coral appeared on one of the unconscious colonists. Where the hell were they?!

Later, Ashley stumbled again as they shoved her in the middle of a circle with her friends with the colonists surrounding them. "These are the spies responsible for turning our people into coral," one of the colonists informed them. Ashley's eyes were wide at what they were being accused of.

"We didn't do anything!" TJ exclaimed.

"Kinwon they lie! They were on the outer service carrying this surveillance equipment," the colonist insisted.

He handed the leader TJ's scanner. "Let them speak," Kinwon insisted.

"We were tracking an energy source, that's all," Carlos answered.

"A search party? Here on Centar-B?" Kinwon asked.

The older man looked at the group. "Why? This planet is nothing but an ill-tempered rock," he added.

"We're on a mission, we're looking for someone," TJ replied.

TJ looked to Ashley, who nodded her head to him. "We're Power Rangers," TJ added. They could hear the slight gasps coming from the colonists around them.

"Wait!" their captor called out.

Ashley suddenly felt the man's hands on her waist and she jumped away while shoving him backwards at the same time. "And what would a POWER RANGER need with this?" he asked, holding up a vial. Ashley's eyes were wide.

"Ash, if there was a time to talk, now would be the time!" Carlos hissed to her.

Before the Yellow Ranger could object, the man tossed the vial at the wall and coral formed. "We ARE Power Rangers!" Carlos insisted.

"Silence!" the man snapped, "Guilty as charged! Take them to the outer surface to be destroyed!"

"GUILTY?! Yatru, this was not a trial!" Kinwon insisted.

"Kinwon, they are destroying our people!" Yatru argued.

He glared at the leader. "I will NOT stand by and see it happen again!" he snapped.

"How much more proof do you need, Kinwon?" the woman beside the older man asked.

"Their guilt or innocence is not for YOU to decide!" Kinwon snapped at Yatru.

He turned to the people behind him. "Throw out our laws and chaos will reign," he told them. Kinwon turned to the woman beside him. "Do we want that?" he demanded. The woman lowered her head. Kinwon took a step forward to Yatru. "If ANY of them are harmed, I will hold you personally responsible," he warned the man. Yatru was silent for only a short moment.

"Take them away!" he snapped.

Guards shoved against Ashley's back and they were taken back to their cell.

While TJ was trying to get one of the bars to their cell loose, Ashley and Carlos were keeping watch. They were able to escape just as the guards were coming. They were just about to make their escape to the surface when they ran into Kinwon who was covered in coral. Ashley immediately ran to the man, catching him before he fell to the ground. He was in shock. "Who did this to you?" TJ asked. Before Kinwon could answer, Yatru appeared around the corner with some guards. Kinwon looked utterly terrified as Yatru grabbed him.

"They got Kinwon!" he exclaimed in mock anger.

They were back before the people who were now in a rage shouting for their execution. "It is unanimous!" Yatru called out in glee, "Destroy the spies!" Ashley's stomach dropped and she closed her eyes as guards grabbed her arms to drag her up to the surface.

"Let them go!" she heard a familiar voice call out.

They saw Zhane and Andros, still in their protective gear push themselves through the crowd of people. Of course! Andros and Zhane must have found their signal somehow! Ashley couldn't help but feel relief to see them both. "More spies, capture them!" Yatru ordered the guards. Before the guards could approach, Andros and Zhane held up their blasters and the guards stood still.

"We're not spies, and neither are they!" Andros snapped.

He and Zhane removed the hoods and protective masks. "We're Power Rangers," he added. Immediately, the woman who was beside Kinwon grabbed them both. Ashley could see the shocked expression on her face.

"Andros?! Zhane?!" she exclaimed.

The Red and Silver Rangers recognized the woman. "Tykwa? What are you doing here?" Andros asked stunned.

"We have been in hiding ever since we escaped KO-35," the woman replied.

Zhane turned to Yatru with a glare. "Those are our friends, they're not spies," he insisted.

"They are spies, you saw what they did to Kinwon," Yatru answered.

Yatru held his hand up to both young men. "Destroy them," He ordered them. Andros and Zhane held their blasters up, but it became apparent that none of their people would make a move to harm any of them. Zhane looked at Andros, who shook his head and they lowered their blasters again. "Fine, I will destroy them myself," Yatru snarled.

"You and what army?" Zhane asked.

"I don't need an army! Just one monster would do!" Yatru replied.

The colonists screamed in a panic when a coral monster appeared around the corner. Immediately it started attacking the people. Andros and Zhane went to attack the monster while the guards were undoing the binds on the others. While Zhane went after Yatru, the rest of the Rangers joined Andros to fight the creature attacking his people. Tykwa tossed their morphers back to them. "LET'S ROCKET!" Andros called out and they morphed.

They were able to defeat the monster and when they regrouped with Zhane he was able to inform them that Yatru was actually Darkonda in disguise. Their people greeted them on better terms, relief showing in their faces even the ones injured by the monster were cured after the monster's destruction. Andros saw Ashley. "You okay?" he mouthed to her. Ashley nodded, holding onto his hand for a second.

"Andros!" a voice called out.

Andros turned around at the sound of the voice and Ashley saw a girl around their age pushing her way through the crowd. She had shoulder-length auburn hair with blond streaks and violet eyes. "Hathai?" Andros said stunned. Immediately she embraced him. Still completely stunned, he hugged her back. "You made it out," he said relieved.

"Thanks to you," she replied.

Pulling back, he held her at arm's length and he couldn't help but smile. "You look great," he commented.

"And you're the same," she replied.

"My father…?" he started to ask.

"He's around here, somewhere," she replied.

Ashley watched as Andros held onto Hathai's arm and he was searching the many faces. "Dad?" he called out. There was a man that pushed his way through the crowd. He looked like an older version of Andros except for the eyes.

Alec looked relieved when he saw his son for the first time in two years. "My boy," was all he said before embracing the young man. Andros hugged him back and Alec gripped him tighter. "Thank the gods you are alive," he murmured. Pulling back, Alec reached up and rested his hands on the sides of his son's head. "Are you alright?" he asked. Andros nodded.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Alec couldn't help but smile. "You have grown," he commented. Andros just laughed a little and the older man embraced his son again. He saw Zhane and a smirk appeared on his face as he put his hand on the back of Zhane's neck, pulling him into the embrace. After all, Zhane was like another son to him. Releasing Alec, Andros turned to the others.

"This is my father, Alec," he informed the group.

Then he turned to Hathai. "And this is Hathai, she and I go back to the Academy," he added.

"Yeah you can say they have a history," Zhane answered.

Andros elbowed Zhane in the stomach, making the Silver Ranger grunt in pain. "All kidding aside, it is an honor to meet Andros's new team," Hathai said smiling. The Karovan woman noticed as the Yellow Ranger had a sort of expression on her face and she looked at Andros to see his eyes dart away from the girl and to the ground. She smirked a little.

They were helping the colony evacuate to their next hideout since Dark Specter knew where they were. Andros was grabbing a few of the cases and handing them to the passerby's. "So," Hathai said with a smile.

"So," Andros replied as he threw some things into a case.

"Are we going to pretend you haven't found someone new?" she asked

Andros glanced at her. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. Hathai laughed.

"Oh, Andros, you are easier to read than you think you are. You can fool Zhane and the other people on your team, but not me," she replied.

She grabbed his arm, turning him around and the first thing he saw was Ashley walking with Carlos to one of the tunnels. "You're going to stand there and tell me there's NOTHING going on between you and Yellow?" she asked.

"Her name is Ashley," He replied.

Hathai chuckled softly. "Ashley, she's quite the pretty Terran," she commented.

"Pretty doesn't even begin to describe her," Andros replied.  
"Ha! I knew it!" she said laughing.

Andros rolled his eyes a little. "Honestly, we dated for what? A year?" she asked.

"Almost two," he replied.

"And after two years I hardly doubt you have changed that much. You know it's not a crime to love a teammate," she commented.

"I didn't say it was," he replied.

The Red Ranger noticed the ring on Hathai's left hand. "Should I say 'congratulations'?" he asked. She smiled as she held her hand up.

"You may," she replied, "When this is all over I should give you a proper introduction."

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Well he's off now to our new home to make sure it's safe," she replied.

Andros nodded his head slowly. "Well, when you do I'll be happy to meet him," he commented. Hathai kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"I am glad to see you," she answered.

Andros hugged her back. "I'm glad to see you," he agreed.

Later, Ashley had helped the colony get everything packed when she felt a tug on her hand. Looking up she was surprised to see Andros. "Come on," he told her. She looked around. "No one can see us," he assured her. Entwining her fingers with his, she followed him through the caves.

Alec had just handed off the rest of his belongings when Andros walked around the corner. "Dad," he called to him. Alec looked up and he saw his son holding the hand of one of his team mates. A gentle smile graced his aging features as he stood up straighter. "Dad, I want you to meet someone," Andros informed him. He pulled Ashley beside him and Ashley wrapped her arm around Andros's. "This is Ashley, Samuel's daughter," he added.

Now the man was surprised and he looked at Ashley. Then for a second, he could see his friend in the young woman's features. "Your father was a good man," he said to her. Ashley nodded to him. "It is an honor," he told her. He reached for Ashley's hand. Ashley released Andros's arm and shook his hand. He looked at Andros as though searching wordlessly for an answer. Andros nodded his head to his father.

"She's my 'one'," Andros answered.

Ashley gave him a quizzical look. What did he mean by that? Andros just smiled. "I'll explain later," he assured her.

Alec chuckled lightly. "We seem to have the same kind of attraction to Terran women," he quipped. He looked back at Ashley. "Then I hope one day to call you 'daughter'," he added. Ashley's cheeks flushed but he just smiled, his free hand holding onto Andros's shoulder.


	45. Looking to the Future

Chapter 45: Looking to a Future

Ashley was standing in her mirror brushing her hair. She reached for a simple flower clip that sat on the edge of her sink and clipped it into her hair to keep her bangs from her eyes. She let out a deep breath, she was nervous. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. Walking over, she opened it to reveal Andros on the other side of the door. "Ready?" he asked. Ashley nodded and they left her room.

Arriving at the Oliver house, Ashley turned off her car and just stared at it. Andros looked over at his girlfriend. "Shouldn't I be the one nervous?" he quipped.

"You met Jason and Tommy and survived, I think you're okay," she replied with a smirk.

They got out of the car and Ashley reached for Andros's hand after she opened the front gate.

Entering the house, Andros became familiar with the home and smiled a little. "Hey, Ashley," Mrs. Oliver greeted smiling, "You're just in time for lunch." She pressed a kiss to Ashley's cheek and she noticed Andros. "Hello," she said surprised. Ashely smiled as she held Andros's hand a little tighter before releasing him.

"Mrs. Oliver, this is Andros," Ashley signed to her.

Andros held his hand out to the woman. "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Oliver," he said. The woman raised a brow, but with a smirk she shook Andros's hand.

"A pleasure," she replied.

She looked over her shoulder. "Anthony," she called out, "We have a guest." Mr. Oliver entered the kitchen and stopped when he saw Andros.

"Ashley, we were wondering where you have been," he commented, hugging the girl.

Ashley hugged him back briefly before standing back. "This is Andros," Ashley signed to him. Mr. Oliver shook Andros's outstretched hand.

"You have a firm handshake there, son," he commented.

"Thank you, sir," Andros replied.

Mrs. Oliver smiled as Ashley wrapped her arm around Andros's arm. "Well, lunch is about ready, let's all take a seat shall we?" she asked. Ashley made her way over to the table and Mr. Oliver watched as Andros quickly grabbed Ashley's chair, pulling it out for her. Ashley flushed but she sat down and he sat beside her. "So, Andros, how do you know Ashley?" Mrs. Oliver asked as she put the food on the table, "Do you also attend Angel Grove High?"

"Uh, no, I'm actually not in school," Andros replied, "I graduated about a year ago and I moved into town a few months ago."

Ashley took her hand and signed into his leg. "We met at the Juice Bar before it was the Surf Spot," Andros replied having caught what she was telling him to say.

"So what do you do?" Mr. Oliver asked curiously.

"I work for the Space Program," Andros replied.

Ashley smiled a little to see the impressed expressions on their faces. "A boy your age already working at NASADA?" Mr. Oliver asked.

"Yes, sir," Andros replied, "I interned there for a summer and they liked my work so much they kept me on."

"Ashley, I can see why you like him," Mrs. Oliver commented, "You know Ashley very much loves space."

"I think she has a career in astrophysics if she really wants it," Andros replied.

Ashley bit her lower lip as she felt her cheeks grow hot and Andros reached under the table, resting his hand over hers, entwining their fingers together.

Later, Ashley was helping Mrs. Oliver clean up and the older woman looked at her foster daughter. "He is a nice boy," she commented.

"He's everything," Ashley signed.

"I can see that," Mrs. Oliver replied, "It's easy to see that you are in love with him."

Ashley smiled softly and she handed her foster mother a plate to dry. "Are you two being careful?" Mrs. Oliver asked, making Ashley drop a plate back into the water. Her eyes were wide and the older woman chuckled softly. "I think Tommy gave me the same look when I asked him," she commented. Ashley cleared her throat.

"We haven't…" Ashley started to sign.

She wasn't about to tell this woman that she and her boyfriend are sleeping in the same bed but that was as far as it went. "Well, you two are young, the opportunities are there," Mrs. Oliver commented as she took the plate out of the water and rinsed it for her. Ashley looked out the window to see Mr. Oliver showing Andros his car. She was a bit amused by her boyfriend's act of knowing anything about Terran vehicles. "But I am going to tell you what I told Tommy," Mrs. Oliver informed her. Ashley turned from the window and at her foster mother. "Protection," she told the girl, "That's all I ask, you two are going to do something and I can tell you until I'm blue in the face NOT to." Mrs. Oliver leaned against the counter. "I don't want you two doing something and having to prepare for something you are NOT ready for," she added, "Babies are NOT in your future equation right now, I can see that in both of you. If you two are going to take that step, birth control. I can even take you to a clinic to get some if you think you two are close to that."

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "Do you think you two are close?" Mrs. Oliver asked. She shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't like sex was exactly hers and Andros's topic of conversations. "Well, you don't have to tell me but I want you to be safe," she added. Ashley nodded again.

"We will," Ashley signed to her.

Mrs. Oliver kissed her cheek and Ashley smiled as the woman hugged her. "I know that was probably the most uncomfortable speech you will ever hear," she quipped, making Ashley laugh.

When they left the house, they ended up in their favorite place, the park. They were walking along the lake hand in hand. Ashley was quieter than usual and Andros took notice. "Did it go that bad and I didn't know it?" he asked. She laughed a little and she sighed.

"No, just in thought," she replied.

"About?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "My foster mom asked if we were having sex," she replied, making Andros stop.

"Well, that's not awkward," he commented.

"You have no idea," she replied, "I got the 'make sure you are protected' speech."

"Ah, I remember getting that speech all too well from my own dad. Not a fun speech," Andros commented.

Andros looked at her. "What are your thoughts about that?" he asked, making her look up.

"What?" she asked.

"The next level," he replied.

He saw her cheeks turn red. "I don't know…" she said slowly. Releasing her hand, his arm went around her shoulders.

"Hey, we don't do anything you're not comfortable with," he assured her as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I know," she answered.

"But?" He asked.

Ashley let out a sigh. "I'm so…inexperienced," she muttered.

"And that's bad why?" he asked.

"You're not," she replied.

"Have you been talking to Zhane?" he asked.

"No, I'm just observant," she replied, "You're confident in…everything when it comes to us."

Andros let out a sigh. "Yes, I was in a relationship before, but just because we were doing things that we're not doesn't mean it's what I'm expecting of you," he explained. His arm moved around her waist and he kissed her temple. "I love you, and I hope you know I would never do anything to hurt you," he said softly. Ashley smiled softly as she wrapped her other arm around his waist, leaning into him.

"I know," she replied softly, "And I love you too."

They stopped walking at some point and they were just holding each other. "We have one more person to see," She murmured. Andros hugged her a little tighter.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked.

Andros entwined his fingers with hers as they walked back towards her car.

Ashley was even more nervous than before as she pulled up to a familiar house. As she got out of her car, Mrs. Hammond hurried out of her house with a huge smile on her face. "Well what a wonderful surprise!" Mrs. Hammond said happily, embracing her granddaughter. Ashley hugged the older woman with a smile and Mrs. Hammond kissed her cheek. Releasing her granddaughter, she saw Andros. "Oh! You brought a friend," she said happily. She walked over to Andros excitedly to introduce herself when Ashley hurried over, holding her hands up to her grandma.

"Hang on," Ashley signed, "I want to introduce you two."

Ashley walked over to Andros, holding onto his hand and the older woman's eyes shined. "Grandma," Ashley said, making her grandmother's eyes grow wide, "This is Andros. Andros, this is my grandma, Deloris Hammond." Mrs. Hammond reached up to her heart and her lower lip trembled.

"Ashley, you spoke," Mrs. Hammond said emotionally.

"She speaks when it's just her and me," Andros replied.

Mrs. Hammond hugged Andros tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you," she told him. Andros smiled softly as he hugged the woman back and Ashley wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Mrs. Hammond released the young man and hurried over to Ashley, hugging her tightly. Ashley hugged her back and Andros embraced both women.


End file.
